The Moonlight Sculptor Rosenheim Sidestory
by noobarta
Summary: Harn Lee aka Weed, the super cheap and legendary player of Royal Road and Continent of Magick has returned! He and his friends/slaves now defend the Rosenheim kingdom from the Embinyu Denomination, a NPC cult who wants to take over all of Versailles.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 10am in game time and a well adorned man in a pure white armor was walking through a large hall way in Mora's newly constructed Royal Palace. He had been staring incessantly at all of the decorations on the walls for the last hour.  
"The chandelier alone is 1450 gold, the porcelain pot is 500 gold, rose like painting frame is of pure gold so 730 gold, painting is of a view of the beach from a hill by some  
famous artist I've never heard of and has been reported to be some 1120 gold. AND YET MY SISTER AND I COULD HAVE MADE ALL OF THIS BY OURSELVES FOR LESS THEN HALF THAT! Argh! When I find the little bastard who  
bought all of this I'll wring him for all he's worth and then put him to work for the rest of his-"

"Um...Your majesty? There's something I'd like to discuss with-"

"WHAT IS IT? Can't you see that I'm deep in thought? screamed Weed as he turned around to see who was interupting him as he was contemplating the various Chinese torture methods he had read about before(He read a book about it in front of Zephyr when he came over to his house to see his sister. Needless to say it scared the crap out of him and reinforced the idea of not crossing this man or making his sister cry)

His eyes met an old stuttering man in his late 80s who was cowering and on the verge of tears "W-w-Well you see...it's about the Mora's current state."  
"Eh? Town elder? Ah...I'm so sorry...I was thinking about the recent battle I had with the Demon in Rodrick's Labrinth" said Weed as he bowed in apology several times. Harn loved his grandmother dearly because of all the long years she had spent looking after him and his sister. He reflected this deep respect and love toward anyone elderly he came across.  
"Ah yes the battle with the fierce demon and the conquering of the said to be impossible labrinth! Do you know it's the talk of the city right now? Numerous knights, priests, paladins, and players have come to Mora after hearing of your great conquest!"

Hmm...that's good, increase in numbers means a more consumers and an increase in revenue due to the tax system  
"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harn felt that the old man was prepared to ramble about this accomplishment for several hours if not stopped. As much as Harn cared for the elderly, right now he was Weed. Lord of Mora and a man had to figure out a way to  
re-stabalize the economy after the large expenditure on the royal palace.  
"The smith is running low on supplies, there's been an increase of fish coming in from some of the villages which is good, but the wheat and other food supplies have been a bit slower this year. I fear that we may have to import from other cities and increase the tax rate."

Argh...more things to think about. I can't decrease funding to the blacksmiths because their armor and weapons will be vital for the eventual battle with Hermes and Embinyu denomination but I can't increase the tax rate just yet since it's only been a few months since the last one...  
"Transfer 4 squads to the fishing town and 5 squads to Bar Kahn's castle and hire some orcs there to work with them. The mountains near Bar Kahn's castle have numerous monsters so we can kill those for meat and transfer them to the areas we need.  
Along with getting in some basic training they'll also be able to increase their strength by mining in the nearby areas for minerals. Also Increase the funding for the Navy and begin building ships at the nearby fishing town so that we can later increase the amount of fish caught.

"Understood. But there's also this other matter we need to talk about."  
"Hm?"  
"The current king of Rosenheim kingdom has invited you to a ball room dancing event held at their castle. It's supposed to be a celebration of the recapture of Rosenheim kingdom and they want you to be the guest of honor for the event."  
"Tell them that I can't go then. I have to go to Bar Kahn's castle in order to get everything in order for the knight squadron and give them a little more training before they hunt on their own."  
"Hm...very well then, I'll send them a message that you are unable to go. So sad, I had heard that there was an increase in jewelry in Rosenheim kingdom to. How beautiful it would have been to see all those noble ladies dancing with their necklaces shining on their pale white skin."  
"Jewelry?"  
"Yes. There have been a string of newly found diamond, saphire, and gold mines found near their kingdom."

At this time Harn's mind began calculating the amount of average income generated from each of said mines and how much gold could be gained after crafting them into bracelets and necklaces to be sold in the Mora market or in other kingdoms through Mapan's numerous merchant shops.

"Change of plans. Tell the king that I'll be more than happy to go to the event."  
Money money money~! There's money to be made! Not to mention the amount of experience I'll get after clearing the surrounding area of monsters and claiming the mine as my own!

"Understood, your majesty. The dance will take place in two days. I recommend going to one of the clothes shops near Wyvern plaza, it's been said that there's an advanced level Taylor who's in the middle of his master quest. Also, it would be wise to go accompanied. But...ah...that's probably needless. You must have thousands of women fawning over you! Hahaha, to be young again..."  
Bah who needs to hire a tailor, it's much cheaper to make the clothes yourself. Though, I'd better go to the mall after shopping for groceries so I can steal-err...learn from their great designs. kukuku.  
But who on earth am I suppose to bring to accompany me to the ball? Thought Weed as he parted ways with the town elder and continued walking down the hallway.

At this time the answer came to Harn not as a flash of inspiration but a massive tackle by Maylon, Pale, Mapan, Irene, Romune, Surka, Hwaryung, Zephyr and his own sister whose game name was Violations.  
"Take us with you!"  
"I'll help you make a profit from all of the items and jewelry you get/make from the mines!"  
"I'll teach your soldiers the art of fishing by any means necessary if you bring us along!"  
"There's this gorgeous dress I've wanted to wear in public for a while!"  
Last but not least was his sister who was making puppy eyes at him while squeezing the life out of him with a bear hug.

"Alright, Alright. I'll take everyone along to Rosenheim kingdom...but all of you had better earn your keep! We'll move out first thing tomorrow morning."  
All of the girls had begun to hold hands and spin around as though they were possessed and chanted "Yipee! We're going to a ball!"  
"Um...but,how am I suppose to bring my wagon along?" Said Mapan after several seconds. A wagon was essential for any Merchant when going to a far off location and he was unwilling to part with it after all of the tough journeys he had went through with it.  
"Well...it's a very heavy object and Violations picture shifting can't transfer it so...I guess you'll just have to be sent via air transport."  
"Air transport? Did Royal Road have that?" asked Mapan questionably  
"hm? Of course! Have you already forgotten about Tori's bats? He can easily transport you and all of your cargo to Rosenheim kingdom in a matter of hours. Of course he's going to have to drink some of your blood midway through the trip since it's a large distance"

At this time Mapan started to look at the ground and rub his neck with his right hand. During the battle with Shire and the undead legion Mapan was used as a battery for Tori so that he could regain his mana and continue fighting. Needless to say, the memory of having your neck drilled into by two large fangs while suspended some 20 miles above ground was horrifying and he had since tried to block it from his memory.  
"Okay...guess there's that way. Ah! How about if Bingryong or some of the Wyvern's carried me there instead? All of them are more than large enough" said Mapan as he raised his head at the thought  
Unfortunately Weed had long since turned his back and continued down the hallway, crushing Mapan's only hope and leaving him to his fate.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he felt a tug at his sleeve and almost fell backward.  
"Ugh...now what is it?" asked Weed as he slowly turned around. To his surprise he found a beautiful woman with deep red hair and pale skin staring up at him while holding onto his sleeve with both hands. Seoyoon!  
He was struck speechless as this one of a kind beauty tightened her grip on his arm and stared upwards into his eyes while pouting.  
Weed could only lean backward in surprise and utter "gu..." while clutching his heart. Her expression clearly said "Me to...I want to go to."  
"Alright you can come to..." muttered Harn as he turned his head to the right to avoid her gaze. With that she let go of his hand and walked down the stairs with a slight smile on her face after she turned away from Weed.

Several seconds later Weed was banging his head against a wall in a far off part of the castle.  
"Gah! Why did I do that~~~!She must be tricking me again, just like she did that one time when we fought the undead dragon! Her goal must be to get her hands on the mine. Hmph! Like I'll let you steal from me what is mine!  
That's right, I won't be tricked!" cried Weed as he shook a fist at the skies

Meanwhile Seoyoon was still smiling as she shopped around Binryung Plaza in search of a suitable dress and items to bring on the quest.  
"It's been so long since we went on a journey together..." While in the mist of happiness Seoyoon had forgotten to put on her cloak as per usual so as not to draw attention to herself.  
Several men around the plaza were awestruck at her beauty and stopped in their tracks immediately upon seeing her. Some of them had even fallen to the ground after being pushed aside by strangers but they didn't care, they just continued to stare at her as she walked by.

"kuuk! What beauty..."  
"Where did she come from?"  
"I must have her...anyone who gets in the way shall die!"  
"I must propose to her!"  
All of the men began to fight each other in order to get closer to her and eventually a dog fight broke out.  
The only thing that could be heard as the sound of slaps ringing out and screaming from the plaza as things settled down a bit.

"You cheat!"  
"What? You said you were going to marry me! You were even on your knees a few seconds ago!"  
"What does she have that I don't?"

"Um...beauty for one thing?" said some of the men  
*smack smack smack* *kick* "FIREBALL!"

"Bah...men..."  
"Besides, look at her hand. She has a ring on which means she's already married."

At this time not just the men on the ground because of their girlfriends/wives but all of the men in the plaza turned their heads in unison to look at Seoyoon's hand.  
As for Seoyoon...she was completely oblivious to all of this and was just carrying a bag of groceries while humming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said a man as a stream of tears ran down his eyes.  
"why god...why...! I've been an honorable man..."(Really? You were about to propose to another girl a few seconds ago lol)  
"We must kill this bastard who dares to take away our goddess!" screamed a warrior as he raised up his broadsword.  
"YEAH!" yelled all of the men present

Weed: "Achoo! Bah...bad luck as always."  
"Sir, there's a small mob at Bingryong Plaza. they seem to be screaming random things among which was 'Kill he who took away our goddess'. What are your orders?" asked a royal knight in an armor made of pure steel.  
"Reoncile with them by trying to find the source of the problem and negotiating. Then force them to disperse. If all else fails, have Rover tackle every one of them. He's been getting a little fat lately."  
"Sir, yes sir! Come on guys!" and a group of 60 knights began marching toward the plaza.

**************************  
At night time:

While Mapan was screaming/being transported through the air by Tori there was a small uproar in one of their nearby forest hunting grounds.

"Master! Master! I have great news!"  
Geomchi "Hm? What is it? We're still in the middle of eating dinner(All Barley bread) and then are going to continue hunting for another 5 hours."  
Geomchi and all of the other swordsmen disliked sleeping in Inn's feeling that it would dull their instincts. So they decided to stay outside so that they would always be at the ready.  
"It seems that there's going to be a party at Rosenheim kingdom where lots of people are going to be dancing in dresses. Brother Weed was invited and some of his friends have already started heading towards the city."  
*gasp* "Brothers we not miss this event! We must begin heading toward Serabourg immediately(Capital of Rosenheim kingdom where Weed started out)  
Geo34chi: "But why? Won't it be only old people there?"  
Geomchi: "Idiot! Serabourg is filled with beautiful women, especially the upper class women who will be attending the ball. Have you already forgotten Serena's beauty?(Girl from Serabourg who ran a flower shop. Geomchi and all 500 friends helped build her flower shop in volume 6) Imagine how beautiful the ladies at the ball will be!"  
After some thought all of the students yelled "To Serabourg!"  
"But master, how are we going to get there in time? The ball starts in 2 days and it's all the way in central continent(They're still at Mora which is in the north continent) Not to mention the fact that we have to be dressed in a tuxedo in order to enter..."  
All of the swordsman and instructors usually spent their money on food or equipment. They never bothered saving up and just survived from the land.

"None of that matters! Real men do not give up so easily, they just give everything their all and crush any obstacles in their way!"  
Awestruck the trainees could only agree and yell "Yeah!" while raising their swords into the air.  
"We will begin a nonstop march toward Central continent right now and cut down anything in the way. Afterward, we can sneak in through the east entrance of the castle and scale some of their walls/rooftops to avoid security, and just knock out some of the upper class men going in and take turns wearing his clothes so we can go inside."  
"To the death penalty!"(I still feel like this means "To the extreme!" lol)  
"For the ladies!"

Currently, there was a female orc staring dumbfounded at this group of men who had just decided to cross some 20,000 miles worth of land and desert all for a ball.  
It was Seecwhi(think this is the name), aka Dr. Cha who is Seoyoon's friend/therapist in real life.  
"How is it that they can come up with such a great idea of stealing someone's attire and invitation, and yet be so stupid as to run from one continent to another all for a party?"  
After some seconds of thinking she came to the conclusion that this group of men were a mystery in itself and decided not to kill more brain cells on analyzing their actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Early next morning Weed and his friends had begun to fly toward Rosenheim on the backs of Bingryong and his Wyverns.  
Pale: "Um...Master Weed, why are we flying to Rosenheim kingdom instead of using Yurin's picture shifting ability to save time?"  
"It's been a long time since I visited my hometown so I want to enjoy the trip there. Moreover, I want to look for possible hunting grounds for later hunting so I'll get a little training in once the dance is over." said Weed as he systematically analyzed all of the nearby rivers and mountains they passed. Gold usually shows traces of itself near rivers after the dirt is washed off so all I need to look for is a slight glare.  
There's also the possibility that they're buried in a mountain but checking all of the areas is too time consuming so this is easier.

"Look it's the spider dungeon!" said Surka as she watched Pale to see his reaction  
"Ugh...don't remind me...I still have nightmares about that place..." said Pale as a shiver ran through his entire body.  
Pale and all of his friends had trained in the spider dungeon until they were level 53 when they were still based at Rosenheim kingdom. It's a place filled with an innumerable number of poisonous arachnids each the size of a horse. There were also some smaller ones and it's been said that at the deepest level there's a spider queen which gives birth to them all.(Think of Harry Potter)  
There was one incident where Pale was caught in a sticky web and was almost eaten by a giant spider that continues to haunt him to this day.

"mm...I still remember the Lair of Litvart where I trained for over a month from level 13 to 63. The place where I took for first step down the path of being a Legendary Moonlight Sculptor but more than anything those days when I trained that small group of 32 warriors fresh from camp into the high class knights known as Denarian."  
A cloud of sorrow came over Weeds eyes as he remembered Dale who had died in the battle with the undead Lich Shire. They had been brothers in arms during the search and destroy mission for the Lair of Litvart, fought to regain the village of Baran from the lizardmen, been welcomed by them after his long stay at the city of heaven, and fought side by side against a legion of over 1 million undead in the Plains of Despair.  
Weed didn't care about artificial intelligence or what was real and what wasn't real. To him, Rosenheim kingdom was his second home that had cared for him since the very start of his journey in Royal Road. It was the first place that welcomed him after his bleak history with the loan sharks.

The streets were crowded with people after they had entered the citadel at around 3pm from the north entrance. Bingryong and all of the other sculptures were allowed to wander freely and hunt monsters until Weed decided to summon them again.  
A sense of nostalgia ran through Harn as he walked down that paved street toward the central plaza. Some of the buildings had been remade after the attack by Embinyu but he could still distinctly recognize all of the streets and the various paths that he had taken to reach the training hall, old maids house, Rodriguez's manor, the King's palace, the grocery store, sculpture shop, inn, local pub and more than anything the instructors home which sparked the meeting between him and Seoyoon.

"You guys go ahead." said Weed "I was asked to have a private meeting with the king before the ball begins."

"Well, alright. But when's the dance again?" asked Zephyr  
"It'll be at 12am midnight, so let's meet up at the central plaza near where the dragon statue used to be(The one Weed altered into an ice Troll lol)  
"Okay, see you then!"

Weed could still vaguely hear their voices as his friends walked away.  
"Let's do some shopping; there may still be some better dresses in some of the markets."  
"I heard that there's a new cake shop over in the eastern district."

With that Weed headed toward the palace and was recieved with a armed escort into the building.  
"Looks like they added some new sculptures and paintings, better observe them to get a few extra art points." by the time he met with the King he had already recieved an additional 23 points in the art stat.  
They met in a large dining room in one of the castle's wings. There was no one else in the room other than them.  
"Lord Weed, it has been a long time since we have seen one another. Tales of your accomplishments have reached all over the continent now and you are well recieved everywhere you go."  
Weed examined the King's face thoroughly. He still looked young however it seems that he had been through several ordeals and was lacking sleep.  
"I am honored to hear such words from someone as great as his highness." replied Weed after some seconds  
"Haha I'm glad to hear that my word still holds some influence. The truth is, I requested this private meeting because I wanted to hear personally of your great tales, of what it felt like to go on those far off journey's to unknown regions and face monsters five times as large as you..."  
"Sir?" Harn could sense that something was strange about his highness. He sounded as though he were desperate and tired. Completely different from that confident tone he held when they had first met.  
"...The truth is that I am unsure of myself. I keep thinking of whether or not I'm the best person to be king. The people are unsure about me and the ones who hold most of the power right now are Duke Kanus and Count Albrook. I...I...I'm at a loss at what I should do..." said the King in a dejected voice while only looking at the ground.

Weed could somehow sympathize with this man. The king was only 5 years older than him but actually looked 15 years older, no doubt because of all the stress that he had been accumulating since he took on the crown. He was trapped in the palace and forced to study numerous hours to learn how to rule since he was the only heir, his mother died when he was young, and soon after his father passed on as well forcing him into the position of King. After this relapse there was a struggle for power between politicians and he lost much middle ground.

After a few more seconds of consideration Weed spoke out "It matters not what those politicians think but how much you care for your people. After all, no matter what you do it's impossible to appease everyone. The only thing that you can do is be answer everyone as honestly as you can and give your best effort in maintaining and improving Rosenheim kingdom. As you move forward, those that agree with you will naturally come toward and follow you. Moreover, I can say with certainty that no one is discontent with you being king.  
If you had just looked outside then you would see that everyone is happy and enjoying themselves in fast paced city. They meet new people, form parties, train to get stronger, have dinner together and share laughs. Besides, if they were trly unhappy with you then they would have removed you from your position already."

The king was dumbfounded with Weed's answer. Everyone whom he had met thus far had always showered him with fanciful words in order to get close to him but here was a man who he could speak freely with and receive a frank answer from.  
"Hahahaha...you are right Master Weed. Thank you for taking the time to meet me at this time, I know that you yourself have been going through quite an ordeal in the North. I look forward to seeing you at tonight's celebration."  
"It was no trouble at all your majesty" said Weed curtly "But there are a few things that I'd like to talk with you about."  
"Yes?"  
"I'd like to form an alliance between Rosenheim kingdom and Arpen kingdom of the North (think this was the name of the kingdom, assuming cause the emperor's name was Geihar Von Arpen and he renamed Mora after that kingdom since it was originally part of it) and I'd like to establish some solid trade routes between each kingdom for mutual benefit."  
"Ar-are you sure? I mean...Rosenheim kingdom lacks much strength and resources. We are still recovering from the last attack by Embinyu denomination? Wouldn't we just be a hindrance?"  
"Nonsense! Rosenheim kingdom is like my home. My journey in Versailles began here and I have no intention on letting my home and those close to me so long as I can do something about it." said Weed in an honest manner. He felt a sense of obligation to protect this city that he grew up on, and he also didn't want anyone to suffer as he did. Harn knew full well the pain of losing someone close to him (His mom, dad, and also Dale whom he trained) and was willing to pay any price to have them back.  
"Un...well if you insist, then Rosenheim would be more than happy to form an alliance with you."

-ttring! Friendship has been formed between Weed and King of Rosenheim.  
-ttring! Alliance between Rosenheim kingdom and Arpen Kingdom has been formed. Trade between both kingdoms is now open so long as both sides are on friendly terms.  
"Thank you again Master Weed."  
"It is no problem your highness, I'm sure you would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes. But would it be alright if I go to the training grounds? There's someone I would like to talk with." An established trade policy will help Mora get cheaper deals on the gold and other minerals that Rosenheim kingdom gets from their mines. kukuku this is perfectly fair, I get profits in exchange for giving the king advice promising to help Serabourg.  
"Of course! Of course! Just take a left after you exit through this door, take the first right, head straight and go down the first stairs that you meet." replied the King


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, you're leaning forward too much when you do that strike! When you strike with your right hand you have to make sure that your legs have a solid foundation and that your left shoulder leans backward to help balance the sudden change. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yo, Becker! Looks like you're doing well after all this time."

The royal knight turned his head around slightly and then went into shock. His eyes went wide, his mouth dropped, and some of the color in his face was drained.  
The armored knight screamed "Commander!" in a loud voice before rushing toward Weed and hugging him.

"Hahaha, looks like you're as strong as ever. Now would you mind putting me down? I'm having a little trouble breathing already."

Becker quickly withdrew his arms back and put one of his hands behind his head "Sorry commander...it's just that it's been so long. Ah! I should tell the others that you're here!"

"Don't worry don't worry, I was planning on finding them after taking a walk around. So what're you doing here?" asked Weed in a somewhat amazed voice as he pointed at the field.

They were standing in a massive area that was about the size of three foot ball fields. The architects made sure that the ground was all dirt rather than cement so that it felt like one was out in the wild, and if someone fell during training it would hurt less. There were armored soldiers practicing their formation, recruits training their swings on a scarecrow, and a few dozen knights sparring with each other.

"I've been ordered to train some of the new Centurions so that they're fit for combat. Right now we're re-practicing some of the basic formations like circle and phalanx. But I feel that it's going to be a long time until they're really combat ready. All of them have trouble coordinating with one another and prefer to run off and fight on their own..."

"If they're Centurions then that means they're all over level 100 right?"

Becker was a bit dumbfounded at Weed's question. What did their level matter when they can't even hold a proper formation? But after several seconds he decided to just answer him since he must have some reason for doing so.

"Yes, all of them have completed the basic training and have completed a puntive force mission for Fafnir's pit."

"Fafnir's pit?"  
"Yes. You need only walk half an hour west of the Lair of Litvart. It's an area filled with Minotaur's and cave trolls ranging from the level 120 to 140. They had managed to maintain their formation and somehow make it through the mission but their teamwork has crumbled just three weeks after the quest was completed!"

Weed replied "Hmm...Well then, how about I train them for a little bit? I can promise some immediate improvements." as a rotten smile crept up on his face

If they're Centurion level then I'll be able to gain quite a few public value, and charisma points for training them. Also, I've been needing to relieve some of this anger that's been building up ever since those guys built the royal palace without my permission kukuku.

"If you're alright with it sir...To be honest, I'm having quite a bit of trouble them myself..." said Becker with a dejected look

After a quick slap on the back Weed told him "Heh heh don't worry about a thing. They'll come to an understanding after going through my special training regimen. Just assemble them and tell them the news so I can get started."

"Alright then. All soldiers form ranks! We have an announcement!"

Surprisingly enough, all of the soldiers stopped what they were doing and assembled in only in less than 3 minutes.

"Not bad...but still not good enough to meet my standards." muttered Weed

"This man will be temporarily be taking command of your training as I have to go to a meeting. Anything he says is to be taken as an order and you are to follow them to the letter. Am I understood?"  
"Sir, yes sir!"

A majority of the knights were confused. Their new superior was a man wearing only the basic cloth armor and had dirt all over his face.(It should be noted that Weed decided to take off his armor because it was too heavy and has dirt on his face because he saw a squirrel with a silver coin in its mouth and climbed one of the trees to get it.)

After checking to see that Becker was out of earshot Weed cracked his neck a little and answered their clamoring complaints by saying "I am your new lord and master. I have no intention on going easy on all of you like Becker. All of you will be worked down to the core, until you're bloody, beaten, battered, and on the verge of death. This, I can promise you. All those who want to quit are free to do so after beating me in a fight."

After the shock had set in, the warriors began to whisper amongst one of them and eventually one of them spoke out.

Ian, Soldier 1 "This is bullshit! You think you can just waltz in here and tell us what to do?"  
Elliott, Soldier 5 "Yeah!"  
Jacob, Soldier 3 "I'm not going to take this...I'll beat you down and show you who the real master is."

Weed just said curtly "Is there anyone else that feels this way? Speak now and forever hold your peace."

There was a total of 35 Centurions who stood up out of the 300 who were in the arena.

"Good! You there, say when to begin and we'll start the fight." said Weed as he pulled the Saint's staff from his backpack and set his things down.

Eric, Soldier 45 "But um...I don't think this is such a good idea sir."  
Ian, Soldier 1 "Just say start already you idiot!"  
Andreas, Soldier 19 "Do it now! This guy's arrogance is seriously ticking me off. He's facing 35 people but all he takes out is a stick?"

"Sir?"  
"Go ahead. It'll be over in a few minutes anyway."  
"Um...Begin!"

With that all of the knights raised their swords above their shoulder and rushed straight toward Weed.  
"Bah, amateurs. You're suppose to maintain a low stance or maintain your center of gravity when charging. Meh, guess I'll just have to show you."

With that, Weed took hold of the Saint's Staff and angled it so that his right leg and right arm was facing the mob coming toward him. Then he began to side step by moving his left leg to his right and then slipping his right leg out giving the image that he was gliding along the ground. When he was in range he let loose a straight thrust at one of the soldier's faces and then swung right to block the incoming sword. Thrusts require far less preparation but the amount of power applied varies depending on your aim since if you angle it wrong you'll just end up poking them instead of actually causing them damage.  
But thrusts are the best attack for stopping your opponent in his tracks and possibly knocking him over. After that, Weed moved swayed his body from side to side and attacked their ribs after slipping through their wide swings and began to slip into his rythym. Faster, faster, slower, faster, stronger, slower, stronger, faster, stronger! After about 10 minutes 17 of the knights were on the ground and the rest were grouped together wheezing.  
"Guess I should finish this already, after all, there's still more training to be done."

Harn charged at the one more time and dodged their attacks by moving from side to side, but this time he lowered his body from time to time to include a swipe at their knees. None of them were able to get up anymore because of their heavy armor and low stamina. Some of them tripped over the bodies of the othe fallen soldiers while the others were grouped together afer the barrage of attacks.  
"Monster..." uttered some of the warriors on the ground.

"THIS IS SPARTA!"(I had to lol)  
Weed leaped toward the knight in the front and then spartan kicked him in his chest causing everyone behind him to fall down like a stack of dominos.

"Now then, is there anyone else that objects to my being your trainer?"  
All of the Centurians shook their heads rapidly from left to right as they apologized.

"Good. Then we'll start with something simple. Run 20 laps around this field in under 120 minutes and all those who take even a second longer will need to run another 10 laps."  
The color drained from the knights faces and some even dropped to their knees. "That...that's impossible! 20 laps alone is already 5 miles, and to run it in that time frame is just..."  
"119 minutes and 56 seconds...55 seconds...54 seconds..."  
All of them began to accept their fate and started getting ready to sprint when Weed announced  
"Don't forget to have all of your equipment on when you're jogging."  
"But that's...!"  
In response Weed just lifted up his cane and said "119 minutes and 40 seconds."  
"Argh! Screw it, let's just do it and get out of here!"

After the hellish run was over about 13 were throwing up, 5 passed out, and the rest lying on the ground.  
"Oi, what are you doing lazing about. Get into Phalanx formation now!"  
"Are you serious? You want us to walk and get into phalanx formation after that hellish running regimen?"  
"WRONG! I want you to run and get into formation! If you don't get into formation within 30 seconds then I'll just have to beat the basics back into you over the course of my stay here."  
The soldiers scrambled to their feet after pouring cold water on their passed out compatriots.

"Utterly horrible, you all took 44 seconds to get into formation. Enter Circle formation and then form a wall with 7 columns! Come on, hurry up the lot of you!"  
All of their soldiers began to accept their fate as they dragged their feet and got into formation.

"March toward the scarecrows and then encircle them and begin attacking!"  
"Rah!"  
"Die damn you!"  
All of them began to take out all of their anger on the scarecrow until there was nothing left and then continually moved to the next one. This cycling from Phalanx, circle, Wall for moving, then encircling for attacking repeated itself for over 50 times before reaching Weed's acceptance.  
"Mm close enough, their breaths are more synchronized now."

By the time Becker had returned with Hosram and the other 27 knights he had trained, it had already been 3 hours since Weed had taken over.  
"Commander! When did you get here? I thought for sure you'd be fighting against another army somewhere!"  
"Well, I had some free time so I thought I'd visit my hometown since it's been so long. I also had some business to attend to while I was here. Didn't Becker tell you all?"  
A couple of the knights elbowed Becker in the ribs for surprising them like this. "All he told us was that there was a surprise waiting for us a courtyard, but what a surprise this is haha!"  
"I'll say. Had I known that the commander was visiting I would have worn something better."  
"Heh Heh I doubt it'd do any good you're the messiest out of everyone here. Have you guys ever scene his hair after just woke up? I swear, it's just like a raccoon went and made a nest in his head."  
"Bah says you. Being roommates with you isn't a pleasure cruise either. You're damned snoring is loud enough to wake the dead!"

During this one moment Weed was completely happy. The soldiers that he had trained from recruits were now well respected Royal Knights in the Rosenheim army and could hold their ground against just about any foe now.  
"So what in Freya's name are you doing here?" asked Hosram as he pointed at the pile of passed out knights.  
"It's just some basic training to help get them ready for combat. But enough about, how about some dinner?" asked Weed in a sarcastic tone for he already knew their answer  
"Of course!"  
"Woot! We get to taste the commanders incredible cooking again!"  
"Careful guys, this person eats just like a pig."  
"Hmph, can you really blame me given how delicious the Commander's cooking is?"  
Incidentally, none of the knights could come up with a comeback as this was pretty much a fact all of them accepted ever since the Lair of Litvart.

"Don't forget about my share." said a a large man from the back of the Royal knights  
Weed's eyes went wide as he saw that old yet nostalgic face "Sword instructor!"

"Haha it's good to see you again as well Master Weed. Now how about we get to eating eh? I've had train a bunch of recruits since morning and have worked up quite an appetite."  
"Of course, of course." said Weed with a laughter.  
At this time a light bulb went off inside of Harn's head. I can make use of this and give those Centurions a little more training.

Within minutes a feast for the eyes was assembled. There was Boar, Rabbit, Bear, and Wolf meat along with Salmon, curry, garlic noodles, and fried rice.  
"Okay everyone. Eat up!" The sword instructor and all of the royal knights at the table begin to dig in while the Centurions were still attempting to lift up their arms.  
"Food...food...So hungry...must eat."

Oh no you don't. "Fighting Spirit activate!"

-

-Fighting Spirit

"You can call on superhuman strength temporarily, or even bring weaker monsters to their knees with a force in your eyes alon. You are prohibited from distributing stat bonus points to this stat, and it rises spontaneously, depending on the avatar's action, especially if you fight monsters for a long time, or often confront monsters stronger than your current level."(from oddsquad LMS site)

-

Weed's Fighting Spirit stat had risen significantly since his novice days because of his constant battles. (Ex: Fort Ohdein I think was the name, where Weed forced Zephyr and Hwaryung to hunt monsters with him for over 12 hours.)

An overwhelming pressure overcame the Centurions as they were about to lift the food into their mouths. The sword instructor and the royal knights didn't feel anything because their levels were relatively high but the recruits were frozen in their seats.

Kuut, what is this? Thought Ian as he focused on raising his arm even a millimeter closer to his mouth.

As if sensing what all of them were thinking Weed replied "What's wrong? If you guys don't hurry then dinner time will be over and all of the food will be gone." as a smirk came over his face

"It's this man! He's the one exerting this force on us!"  
"But how? I've only felt this kind of pressure in front of Lord Midvale or the Sword Instructor." said Elliott in utter disbelief.

Does this mean that he's even stronger than those two men who are respected in all of the Rosenheim kingdom?

Weed was completely ignoring the soldiers suffering and focusing on the food in front of him. "Wahh Hosram, save some of the Salmon for me!"  
"Bahahahhaha first come first served Commander!"

It took nearly half an hour before the Centurions finally got used to the pressure and could eat, but more than half of the food was already gone  
"Hurry, hurry, we have to get at least some of this food!"

Hmm...They actually overcame the pressure before all of the food was gone. Well, they did clear a puntive mission prior to their retraining so it should be expected.

"Commander do you really need to go so soon? Why not stay a little longer and tell us of your adventures?"  
"Apologies everyone but I have a promise to keep with someone else."  
"Hmm I see...Make sure to come and visit us again before leaving though, please?"  
"It's a promise then."

When Weed was about to turn around to leave a thought had dawned on him.

Their garden should have a fair amount of sculptures that I can use to boost my art stat. I could share some of my herbs with them since we are allies now.

"Hosram, would you mind introducing me to the palace gardener? I was thinking of giving him some of my herbs so Serabourg can grow their own and be better be prepared during combat."  
"Surely. The gardener should be at the very back of the palace at this time."  
"Please lead the way. Well then everyone, I'll see you later."

"That's the palace gardener over there commander. I have to go deliver these notes to the library so I'll be leaving now. It was great to see you again commander!"  
"Likewise Hosram. I'm glad I came back to Serabourg if only for a while."

With that they parted ways and Weed went off to see the gardener.

"Honorable gardener, I've come to offer you a gift."

The gardener looked over Weed twice before judging that he couldn't possibly have anything of worth to offer him.  
"The training grounds are on the opposite end of the palace, now go away I have work to do here." said the gardener as he trimmed some of the trees.  
"I see that I am disturbing your work. I guess I'll just take these rare herbs and be on my way." told Weed as he raised a bag of herbs from his personal garden.  
"Rare herbs? Please don't try and fool me I have been a gardener and can tell that a..." the old gardener fell over in surprise as he saw what was held in Weeds hands "That...That's the yellow herb! By Freya...I thought that these were extinct by now. To think I'd one day see it with my pwm eyes. Please excuse my earlier rudeness and come closer great adventurer."  
Weed gave the gardener the bag of herbs and the horticulturist began to examine them.  
"My word...these Red and Blue herbs are fantastic, just look at how sharp their ends are and that deep shade of color. The green herbs are also very durable, and don't crumble like most of the others I've seen. And just where did you find these yellow herbs?"  
Weed told the old man of all of the locations he retrieved the herbs from, the knowledge of herbs he learned from Prospect in the City of Heaven Lavias.

-ttring! Friendship formed between player Weed and Craig the palace gardener.  
With that Weed could finally achieve what he wanted.  
"This is such a beautiful place. Would you mind showing me around?"  
"It would be an honor to guide a great man such as yourself." the old man said solemnly

During the tour Weed arranged some of the flowers so that he could get an increase in his affinity with nature stat.(stat used for sculpture catastrophe aka unleashing natural catastrophes on his foes)  
Afte all of the flowers in sight were arranged he decided to ask where the sculptures were so he could finally increase his art stat.

"It's strange; I haven't seen any sculptures at all yet."  
"Oh! They're farther in the back. This way, this way."

Harn was amazed. Past the tall pine trees was a large assortment of sculptures and fountains. There were four fountains which formed a square and in the center stood an array of infantry knights in a phalanx formation. They were perfectly organized except for the fact that one of the shields were slightly tilted to the right. The left Wing had a Royal Knight on horseback clutching a Battle axe while on the right wing was a barbarian warrior holding both of his arms in the air in a screaming pose. At the center back stood a King with a spear in his hand and next to him stood a beautiful woman in a dress with a katana in her hands. She was in a sideways stance with her right arm held the katana while her left leg and arm were in the front giving the impression that she was getting ready to do a thrust(think of the Shinsengumi guy's pose from Rurouni Kenshin)  
-ttring! You have observed an exceptional piece of artwork. Art stat increased by 30!  
"Wahhh so much? Oh well guess I can't complain heh heh."  
"Excuse me, did you say something?"  
"No no I was just observing how beautiful the sculptures were and how the fountains and hedges compliment it."  
"Thank you. To hear such a fine compliment brings me great joy. To be honest, out of all of the sculptures in Rosenheim I find this the most pleasing."  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
"Why, because of the force it seems to emit. When I look at this from the front I can't help but feel that it's moving toward me. These sculptures have also withstood the testament quite well, it's been said that they were made by the first king! Can you believe it?"  
"Indeed it's a magnificent set of sculptures. Well I had best get going; I have an engagement with some of my friends."  
"I see...I had been looking forward to talking with you more but I shall not hold you back. Take care on your journey great adventurer and may Freya bless your path!"  
"Thank you."

With that Weed began to walk to the front gate where some people were gathered.

"Ho, Master Weed. Leaving so soon?"  
"Yes I promised to meet someone after my visit to the palace."  
"Haha, very well Master Weed. I look forward to seeing you.I still have to train these idiots in their basic forms."

The Centurions that the Sword Instructor had ordered to practice their swings on the scarecrows at the front of the palace had stopped in their tracks and were all staring at the front gate  
"Such beauty...Who is that woman? She seems to be waiting for someone." asked Jacob  
"She must be here to see me! hahaha" said Elliott aka soldier 5 in a joking manner  
"As if." replied several of the Centurions in the back.  
After some thought Andreas decided to make a move. "Craig, Jacob you guys come with me and be my wingmen."  
"Okay?"

"Exscuse me is there someone you're waiting for? We could help you find them."  
"We're Centurion rank soldiers!"  
"Would you like a tour of the palace? We know this place like the back of our hand."

Seoyoon just shook her head then lifted her left hand and pointed her finger at the man who was next to the the rather large Sword Instructor.

"Hm? Who are you pointing a..." Andreas voice trailed off after he noticed that she was pointing at Weed  
"Kuuk...Why's that guy still here? No, more importantly, why is she pointing at him?"  
"Impossible! This must be a lie! I mean...he's just a novice. Look at his equipment!"

Weed had finally noticed that he was being stared at and turned his head towards the front gate.  
"What are you guys staring at? Can't you see that I'm talking with the Sword Instructor...EH? Seoyoon! What on earth are you doing here?"  
In response Seoyoon took out a small basket from behind her back and raised it so that everyone could see the blanket and sandwhiches inside of it.  
"...Picnic...?"

Before Weed could respond a large hand grabbed ahold of his shoulder and gripped it tightly.  
"Master Weed I'll be expecting a full explanation on this later on. I would also like to know why I wasn't invited to my own little sister's wedding."(Remember the Sword Instructor thinks of Seoyoon as his little sister. This was mentioned at the dinner during the oddsquad translations.)  
"Um...I don't know what you're talking about hahaha." told Weed as a cold sweat ran down his back  
"Don't bother lying I can see perfectly well that both of you have the same ring on your ring fingers."  
"Ah...hahahahaha."  
An awkward smile broke out along Harn's faces as he could not deny this fact and couldn't come up with a plausible excuse. So he just ran up to her and tried to get away as soon as possible.

"Sorry did you wait long? Let's get going."

As they walked away all of the soldiers began to break into tears and scream things like "Why! Why not me? How is he better than me?"

"Honorable instructor just who is that man! He's well respected by Becker who is regarded as a legend for having fought in the battle with Shire in the Plains of Despair and is even married to such a beautiful woman. Just who is he?"  
"Hm? Oh that's Master Weed. Surely you have heard of him? He was the one who lead the fight against the battle against the undead legion you speak of and recently cleared the said to be impossible Rodrick's Labrinth."  
"You mean the Lord of Mora?"  
"One and the same." answered the instructor

All of the knights had no choice but to accept that he was a great man and began to take out their anger on the scarecrows once more.  
"Just you wait...I'll one day be a Master swordsman show you what I'm made of!"  
"Yeah! We'll show you!" ("Yes young grass hopper one day you will be a master. And at that time I shall be a grandmaster." quote my friend said and it just works so well in this XD)

"Hmm looks like they're motivated now. I wonder what happened?" said the Sword instructor who was oblivious to what just happened.

Weed had wanted to run away while walking about was conflicted about ignoring a chance to get free food. They had arrived in a small park while Harn was still distracted and considering the benefits and losses of leaving.  
"I never knew there was a park here." (Remember Weed didn't go anywhere other than the training hall, Instructors house for food, the market street for shopping and setting up a vendor, and Rodriguez's home for the job change information)

Seoyoon set up the blanket underneath one of the trees and they ate the sandwhiches while gazing at the stars.  
Weed: "so peaceful...I can't even remember the last time I did this."

Harn had always been working consistently in order to earn money to support his family so he rarely if ever stopped to take a look at the sky.  
The citadel of Serabourg is located near the center of the continent so it's much easier to see the stars. Moreover, there were no bright lights like the cities in real life so it was much easier to see the night sky in all its glory.  
Both of them just lied down on the ground like that for about an hour.  
Weed was on the verge of falling asleep when Seoyoon grabbed his arm and began to drag him to one of the nearby vendors set on the street.  
"Gah...How's she so strong." said Weed as he strained all of his muscles to resist being dragged.

Seoyoon had begun pointing at a circlet frantically.  
"What? All you wanted was that? I could easily make one for you if I was given the materials." sighed Weed  
In response, Seoyoon gripped harder on his hand and stared more at Harn. She was unwilling to budge on this matter.  
"Agh...Okay,okay I'll help bargain for it but you're the one paying. Now please stop crushing my fingers...ouch...Play along and we'll be able to get a discount on it as well."

"Shop keeper, how much for that circlet?"

The shop keeper's eyes came alive as he finally had another customer.  
"This one? It's an antique I recovered a while back. For the beautiful lady I'm willing to lower the price to as much as 50 gold."  
"47 gold." answered Weed as a matter of factly  
"Dear customer...that's far too cheap. This is a precious thing that has been handed down in my family for several generations."  
"Oh? And what's the story behind it?"  
"Well, my great great aunt was a maid who had worked in the palace. My family has been here since the founding of Rosenheim and we've been here since. One day there was a fire in the old castle and she found the queen passed out one of the hallways and carried her to safety. Most of the royal families valuables had been lost during the great fire but the Queen still wanted to reward the brave lady for rescuing her. So she took off her own crown and gave it to the noble lady. According to the queen herself, it was a heirloom given to her by her mother and her mother had also recieved it from the previous generation. So this is indeed a great treasure."  
"Then why are you so willing to part of it?"  
"Well...that's because it's dire times now. We have no choice but to sell some of our valuables in order to survive."  
"It still sounds very questionable to me. How about 44 gold for it?"  
"But...sir! It's a treasure in itself-"  
"How so? It's made of low purity gold and it's quite obvious that there are dents on the side of it."  
"Please, I have a wife and child to support! Besides, those dents can be easily be fixed."  
"I see...you do have a point. I've re-evaluated its worth."

The merchant's smile brightened up immediately but then turned bleak at Weed's next words.

"45 gold then. You yourself admitted just how old it is so it's liable to break at anytime."  
The merchant was in disbelief "That...I can not agree to this. I can not part with this item for such a price."

"Very well. I guess we have no choice but to give up on getting this object. Come on dear, let's finish eating and then go shopping elsewhere." Said Weed as he led Seoyoon back to the picnic grounds.  
"But….ugh...Please wait good sir! I'll sell it for 45 gold so please come back!" cried the Vendor

After the exchange the vendor decided to close his shop for the night, strangely enough.  
"It's been so long since I bargained for something other than food." laughed Weed as he stretched his arms

Back at the picnic grounds Weed decided to polish, fix, and check the object which he had just helped buy.

"Feelings"(basically the identification skill Weed got)

-

Item: Grand Circlet: A crown that once belonged to Queen Sira of Rosenheim kingdom. This treasure has been guarded for generations but some of it's splendor has faded in the passing years. This is made of pure gold so it should sell for 1000 gold under normal circumstances.  
Durability: 20/50 Defense 10 Resitrctions: female Level 300  
Options: Intelligence +2 Strength +3 Attractiveness +10 Maximum Health +200 Maximum mana + 100

-

"Wow, so he wasn't lying about it being a treasure. Too bad it's only for girls."

"Repair!" (Repairs back to maximum durability so less likely to break)  
"Polish!" (Polishes it so defense benefits are increased and it looks nicer)

After Weed was done he placed the circlet on her head and took a step back to look at how it looked on her. Needless to say, Seoyoon shined all the more with that crown on her head.  
-ttring! Art +5

Before Weed could finish eating his sandwich a cold chill and a sense of heaviness came over him. His instinct which had been honed through countless battles was now screaming at him, telling him that danger was approaching and that he had to get away. Harn didn't doubt his instinct for a second. He had always been overcome with this sense of dread right before it happened, like when those loan sharks came to the hospital to take away his hard earned money. In an instant, the money that he was going to use to build a better future for his family.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."(I can somehow see Weed doing this lol, and yes I had to put this here XD feel free to ignore it though. Sounds a bit better with it gone but I'm doing this fanfic so everyone has fun and a couple of laughs every now and then :D)

Weed grit his teeth and clenched his fist at the thought of that horrible memory.  
-Everyone gather at the Central Plaza right now! Be prepared for combat! This is an order. I repeat, this is a order.

"Pale, what's going on?" asked Maylon worriedly

Most of the girls had grouped up together and shopped together in the eastern district while Zephyr and Hyeon were having dinner together at one of the restaurants.  
"I'm not sure but I'm going to go to the Central Plaza. Weed has never steered us wrong and this is the first time I've heard him speak like that."  
"Okay, I'll go as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of the city:

"It's the appointed time. Everyone get into your positions and follow the plan."  
"It's a slaughter. It's time for a slaughter~!"  
"Kill everyone and spread the name of Embinyu!"  
"All hail Embinyu! All hail Embinyu!"  
"Fire the catapults!"

An army of over 325,000 appeared from behind the hills south of the kingdom and started to march toward the southern gate of the capital. Its ranks were filled to the brim with shaman, dark paladins, paladins, wizards, warlocks, dark priests, priests, assassins, and also numerous warriors on horseback. All at once 4 boulders each the size of a bed flew into the sky and made a loud *BOOM* as they crashed into various locations on the Citadel.  
"Begin reloading and adjust the angle 5 degrees up."

Everyone inside of the Citadel began to receive a message.  
-Ttring!  
Embinyu denomination has begun its assault on the capital of Rosenheim kingdom, Serabourg. Serabourg siege has occurred. Teleportation stations will now forcibly closed and long distance teleports are now restricted.

In the hunting grounds near the south gate was a small group of players grinding foxes. One appeared to be the leader of the party, a warrior named Joey, the healer and debuffer was a shaman called Cain, along with a female archer called Alice.

Alice: "What in the world? A siege?"  
Cain: "This can't be for real. Maybe it's just a prank by a GM?"  
Joey: "Must be. Hey, you guys wanna try hunting some wolves next? I hear they give good exp."

The novices and various players at the hunting grounds were skeptical about this sudden turn of events. Most of them had joined only recently so they were still at most level 13 and knew next to nothing about large scale battles like wars or raids. They stood there in disbelief for several seconds and then resumed hunting the monsters around them for a while before they heard a loud BOOM from the city.

"What was that!" As the warrior turned his head in the direction of the crash he saw them. From the corner of his eye he could see a immense army of people dressed in black heading towards them from over the mountain range.

He assembled his makeshift group of hunters as quickly as he could and began dragging his teammates back into the castle. In the distance he could see another group hunting some a pack of fire wolfs and one more party coming out from the gate. Joey screamed at the top of his lungs "Danger! Get back inside! Not safe! I repeat, not safe! Ahhhhh!" as he sprinted toward the walls his top speed.

Some of the players didn't understand at first and called it a stupid prank at first but they soon came to realize the danger when they saw what looked like a massive black wave coming in from behind him.

Every player in the hunting grounds began to run straight toward the gate at a break neck pace.  
"Argh…we even left the drop items behind…"  
"Blueheart...err...Guild leader, what do we do?"  
The guild leader took one more look over her shoulder and immediately replied "Run faster!" as she left her companions in the dust.

"Seal all of the gates and protect your positions! Don't let anyone of those bastards enter the Serabourg!"  
"For his majesty!" roared one of the Royal Knights as he raised his sword toward the sky

A heated fight broke out between the defending Rosenheim knights and the attacking Embinyu denomination.  
"Aim…fire!"  
"Target the mages in the back. The mages!"  
"What're you waiting for? An invitation? Hurry and pour the hot tar on those paladins before they break through the gate!"

Rosenheim archers and crossbowmen focused on taking down the enemy mages who were aiming for the gate but the row of paladins continued to protect them with their armor and shields. Meanwhile, the dark paladins had charged the gate and begun hitting it with a huge battering ram. The only thing that was keeping the gate from crumbling were the mages and priests who were casting barriers around the entrance. But the barriers were fading fast because of the onslaught and their mana wasn't infinite.

"Bring down the gate! Bring it down!"  
"All shall bow to Embinyu!"

******************************************  
The citizens and users inside of Serabourg fell into panic. An army of over 300,000 was waging war on them and all of their gear indicated that all of them were level 300 if not more. The enemy had broken off into two separate groups; 275,000 attacked the gate while the remaining 50,000 targeted the capital with ranged spells, arrows, rocks fired from the catapult, and spear sized arrows from their ballistae. It was only a matter of time before the citadels walls and gate crumbled to their attacks. But the most fearsome thing about those from the embinyu denomination was that they didn't fear death. They swarmed the walls and kept banging on the gates with their fists. None of them seemed to care if they lost a limb or had to climb over the bodies of their dead brothers. They just kept screaming "All of you will die!" and "Embinyu shall rule all!" as they pounded upon the citiy. Moreover, If you did not convert to embinyu denomination then you would be killed on the spot and lose a large majority of your items and experience.

Rosenheim had buffed up its army since the last attack by hiring mercenaries as well as Priests from the church of Freya, and Paladins from Lou's church but it was all for naught since at most they were still only 40,000 strong. They couldn't possibly stop 325,000 soldiers on their own.

All around one could hear people muttering "It's over", "We can't possibly make it out this time", "Why is this happening to me…" and some had even went as far as banging their heads against the walls to suicide, so that they'd lose less exp/items.

Weed and Seoyoon had been making their way to the Central Plaza when they received a pm from one of their friends.

-Oiii, Harn where the heck are you? We're finally at Serabourg. Is this thing working?  
-Eh? Master? Weren't you still at Mora? How did you get all the way to central continent?  
-Ahh that. By running of course! And it's not just me; all of the other students came here as well.  
-huff huff, master please slow down….we just made it through a desert…  
-Bah, looks like you guys still need more training. So Harn, where exactly are you? I want to go to that dance thing as well!

Harn was dumbfounded. The distance between Mora and Serabourg were some hundred thousand miles away from one another.

-Helloooooo? Bah, geomchi 16 you try contacting him I think this private microwave thing is broken.  
-Master, it's a group chat, an extension of private messaging that lets multiple people talk to one another. It's quite popular nowadays; even Libby and I use it to chat from time to time.(Geomchi 16 hooked up with a female priest back during vol 10 :D)  
-Don't worry I'm still here…Anyway, head toward the central plaza and we'll meet there. I've already told the others to go there as well. Oof!  
-Master Weed? Is everything alright?  
-Yes yes I'm fine. Completely fine. I just accidentally ran into someone.  
-Hahahha looks like you need more training! Well, see you at Central plaza then.

It's mainly you're fault that I ran into someone. Better apologize quickly and go regroup with the others so we can figure out what to do. Seoyoon stopped dead in her tracks after seeing Weed slam head in to an elderly man in a cloak that had just come out from a corner.

Using his warmest tone of voice (Think this might be rather hard for Weed lol) Harn said "My sincerest apologies, I didn't mean to run into you. The fault lies entirely with me." Now I just need to accept his apology as well and get out of here.  
"Darn right the fault lies with you! Honestly…I can't believe the youngin these days. Racing around the city like it was their playground. Can't you pay even a little more mind to the elderly?" asked the man as he removed his hood to reveal his face.  
Harn stared blankly at the old man before asking "Master Zahab? Is that really you? Why are you here?"  
"Oh? Why, you're the man who visited my cottage with that exceptional beauty! Is she with you?" Zahab tilted his head to the side to look past Harn and stare directly at Seoyoon "Hello there young miss! Have you reconsidered letting me make a sculpture of you yet?"  
Seoyoon didn't hesitate to shake her head in response.  
"I see." Said Zahab in an incredibly disheartened voice.  
"Master Zahab, why are you in Rosenheim? I thought you were journeying around the world."  
"For a while, yes, but I grew weary of it all. The loneliness became unbearable, and I wanted to reminisce about the old times when it was just myself and Evane. A time when the both of us were still young and nothing mattered but the time we spent together. I've already visited our old village and this is the last stop of my journey. I came here in the hope that I'll be able to finally create a life sized sculpture of her after going over our time together. But unfortunately, I'm at the end of my rope." Sighed Zahab.

Master Zahab seemed to have aged considerably since their last meeting. No doubt because of his long journey.  
"Master Zahab I'm sorry to interrupt you but Serabourg is under siege. I recommend you follow us to the Central plaza where my friends are waiting. We may be able to find a way out of this place yet." Told Weed as he held out his hand to help the man up.

But Zahab rejected it and stood up on his hand. "I'm not so old that I need protecting. But I will follow you to the Central plaza; it has been a long time since I saw it."

To Harn's surprise Zahab was even faster then he and Seoyoon. "It seems he hasn't lost his step just yet." Muttered Weed  
"Come on! I want to see the fountain before the nights end! ahahaha" said Zahab with a smile as he raced ahead.

It seemed as though everyone inside of the city was at the central plaza. There were merchants trying to make a quick sale on their merchandise because of the danger while others were still trying to barter for protection. Meanwhile, there was a wall of knights were trying to hold back a mob of people from breaking down the castle gates.

"Swords and bows for sale! Only 5 silver each! Buy fast before they sell out!"  
"I'll pay 3000 gold to anyone who helps me and my caravan get to safety! Please, is there anyone willing?"

"Master Weed. Over here." Whispered someone from Harn's right. When he peeked through his cloak he saw that it was Surka and the others. Geomchi's group seemed to be right behind them.  
"What's going on? It seems like all hells broken loose." Asked Weed in a distraught voice.  
"That's pretty much what's happening. The Embinyu denomination has cavalry this time so even if we get a head start on our escape it's only a matter of time before they run us down.

Harn slowly nodded in agreement. Normally it would've been possible to escape if one was on horseback but in this scenario there were too few horses. Those going on foot or traveling in wagons would just slow the rest of the group down and the embinyu horsemen who are only carrying their weapon and armor would catch up in no time.

"Then what's up with the giant mob trying to break into the castle? I don't remember seeing that last time."  
Surka was about to tell him but stopped short and Pale was forced into telling Weed the harsh truth. He gave a wry smile before saying "They're trying to get the king to let them use the underground tunnel from before. There's been no response for the past 15 minutes so they're now trying to gain entrance by force. It seems that the royal knights gathering behind the gate are getting ready to disperse them by force in a few moments…"

It was Weed's turn to give a wry smile as he began to calculate all of the choices he had at hand right now. I can't escape through the gates since we'll just be caught by them. The only way to break through this many enemies would be to turn into a necromancer again, but that would drastically reduce my reputation again. Additionally, if Rosenheim kingdom falls while I'm here then I'll be partially responsible and will suffer a penalty since I didn't help. Not to mention that I'll be losing my first ally, trading partner, and any possibility of gaining rights over a gold mine…Weed began to rub his temples at this unfair situation.

The mob went into a frenzy as they saw a familiar form approaching from the other side of the gate.  
"It's the king! King! Help us!"  
"Why aren't you letting us use your escape tunnel? Do you mean for all of us to die?" cried someone at the back of the mob

The king's face turned grim as he announced in a heavy tone "I'm afraid that it's impossible to escape by using the tunnels…The embinyu denomination collapsed all of the secret tunnels when they last invaded Rosenheim, and the current tunnels are not even half way finished yet"

"Wha…? You can't be serious, right?" murmured a mage as he collapsed to his knees

Tilting his head downward the king said "The enemy has over 20,000 men in their cavalry (horse riders) so escaping will be next to impossible. This is why…. I'm forced to ask everyone to assist me in defending Serabourg…"

One of the knights next to him moved away to set up a booth and then roared in a loud voice "Rosenheim is now accepting mercenaries! Everyone will be fully reimbursed and rewarded at the end of the battle."

-

Defending the citadel of Serabourg

The enemy is embinyu denomination who is trying to break into the city. There will be honor and glory for all those who fight for Rosenheim kingdom in this battle.

Compensation: Soldiers will be paid for volunteering to work and will be further rewarded based upon their achievements.

-It's possible to become a soldier of the kingdom

Quest Limited: If Rosenheim kingdom disappears then compensation will be impossible.

The mob that had been screaming their hearts out was now struck with silence…Who can really blame them when they're trapped with no hope of escaping? Everyone in the central plaza had begun to fall to despair and hopelessness.

Weed heard a hushed voice from his back so he turned around to see a woman huddling some 10 children close to her. "It's going to be alright…everything's going to be just fine. It'll all be over very soon." She told the kids as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Wahhh….I wanna go home! *sniff*"  
"I miss papa! I want to see papa!"  
The girl could only hold the children closer to her in response. There was nothing she could do to lift their spirits and she cried ever more because of her helplessness in this situation. "It'll be over soon…"

Harn began to clench his fist in anger and then turned to face his friends who had also been watching this event unfold.  
Tilting his head downward "Sorry guys…"  
Everyone already knew what he was going to say and was unwilling to reject his choice.

The silence this time was broken by Pale after a large sigh "It's not like I don't agree with you. But really, we get dragged into some of the most random situations because of you…"  
Weed could only scratch the back of his head in response because this was undoubtedly the truth.

Instead, it was Romune who spoke out to defend Harn. "This is definitely true. But because of that there's never a dull moment when we're with Master Weed, plus we get free food heh heh. Besides, weren't you the one who were the most ecstatic about running to his side when you heard he was trapped on Las Gigolo and before that it was the battle with the undead legion!" shouted Romune in a lecturing tone.

Irene looked toward Surka "Well then, shall we?"  
Surka immediately stood up and began to stretch her limbs "Mm why not, here's to another adventure~! Not to mention we'll get to eat something nice before the big fight."

"Master, what should we do?" asked some of the disciples with a confused look on their face  
In a confident voice Geomchi told them "Of course we're going to participate! Real men do not run away from such a fight. We will also help defend Serabourg!" If Serabourg is destroyed then that dance event won't happen either. Geomchi began imagining some of the girls he had passed by so far in various dresses.

"Um…master you're drooling. Is something the matter?"  
"Ah! I'm perfectly fine. I was just pondering how we would go about our attack." Replied Geomchi as he quickly wiped off his drool.

"Ha ha, that's master for you. Well then Libby, shall we register as well?"  
A woman dressed in a Divine cloth priest robe stood up and clung to the warriors arm "I'm willing to go anywhere so long as it's with you." Said the lady in an amorous voice while closely hugging the rugged arm of geomchi 16.

While everyone was walking toward the registration booth the rest of the martial artists were glaring daggers at the couples who were showing off in front of them.  
Raising his arm overhead Geomchi told everyone "Come on men! Let's sign up and show our strength to everyone!"  
"Woooh let's go!"

The mob at central plaza had already settled down and dispersed. Most of the guilds had gathered together at the North gate to get ready to flee from the enemy on horseback while the city was destroyed. They felt that at least their guild leaders should escape from this fate. Many of the other players who could not afford to buy a horse had decided stay at the central plaza only to throw insults at those who were registering so that they could somehow feel better and pass the time. Their jaws dropped when they saw a group of over 500 players walking toward the registration booth.

Bewildered at this sight, the thief shook some of his friends "Oi, wake up man. Who are those guys? It looks like they're very high level."

Everyone in Weed's group were decked out in high class armor that could only be gotten through hunting or from an advanced level 6 blacksmith or tailor and the number of players who had reached such a level in any art related class could be counted with one hand.

The royal knight did not make any attempt to hide how discouraged he was. He only slightly lifted his arm to prepare the documents, not even bothering to look at their armor or face.  
"I'd like to have a word with the king."  
The knight waved his hand as if shooing the man away "That's impossible the king is in a meeting with the generals. Now what is your name and class?"  
Somewhat pissed off at the man's nonchalant nature Harn decided to stop being indirect "My name is Weed and my job is sculptor. I am the lord of Ahreupen kingdom."

As expected of having such a high reputation. As soon as the knight heard his name the man fell beautifully on his back and had a dumbfounded expression as he examined the man wearing an armor of pure white. Before he could even open his mouth Weed had taken out a badge from his pocket. The badge held the symbol of the empire, a one of a kind object that represented a king's status (This is kind of made up, but I remember that Weed got some badge from Hermann the mercenary NPC after he purified that embinyu river and destroyed their fortress by unleashing the Hydra. It also gave Weed the option of creating new buildings.) Flabbergasted the knight quickly admitted all Harn and all of his companions into the defense force and ushered him closer to the gate where the King was consulting with various officers.  
"Hey did that guy just say he was Weed, the lord of Mora?" asked a thief  
"Yeah! He's even talking with the king. Just look at their armor and weapons! All of it looks like you'd need to be at least level 400 to equip it. Quick, tell go and tell the guild leader that Weed is in Serabourg!"  
"You tell him, I want to stay here and see this for myself."  
-Leader! Leader! Please respond!  
-What is it? We're getting ready to make a break for the Northern continent. I heard that Mora's a really great place and there's no way we can win against this army. Well…not unless Weed was here with us…  
-Yeah…I still remember how he fought his way through that undead dungeon and faced off against that embinyu boss from before.  
-That's what I'm saying! Weed is here in Serabourg, I can see him right now!  
-WHAT? You're not lying to me are you?  
-Why would I lie about this? He's right here at Central Plaza, talking with the king himself!  
-…Everyone go toward the Central Plaza! We must support Master Weed!

Word began to spread to the other guilds who were planning to make a break for the northern continent and they all rushed back to sign up for the defense of Serabourg as well.  
"Are you sure about this…? I mean…We're hopelessly outnumbered here…"  
"Who cares about that kind of stuff! We've got the undefeatable hero Weed on our side! Besides, we weren't really doing anything on our own anyway. At least this way, we'll still get to rampage and have some fun kyahahahha." Said the guild leader while seeming to have the time of her life.  
"Looks like someone's already having the time of their lives…" The girl gave a deep sigh before turning to his guild mates "Sorry guys, looks like sis is set on this…"  
Everyone gave a deep sigh as though they knew this was going to happen anyway. "Don't worry about it blueshadows, we're somewhat used to this already…"

"Would you like to register for the defense of Serabourg?"  
"Yes, but we're a guild so would that be fine?"  
"Absolutely, but you'll still be rewarded based only on the kills each person makes. What you do with the money and how you split if afterward is your decisions."  
"That's fine!"  
"I'll be needing your names and for you to show me your stat pages."  
"Okay! Everyone take out your stat pages~!"  
A man in a cloak gave one more sigh before accepting his fate "Here goes everything…"

1) stat window  
name:roughstar333  
level: 140  
title: nagging master fame:3.14159265  
life:28312 mana:1212  
strength:619 dextertity:712 vitality:1002  
wisdom:39 intellect:395 spirit:192  
lazyness:372 universal language comprehension :15% lasso mastery:59%  
brainwashing:23%  
class:monster tamer  
(monster tamer : a class that uses chains and quips at the make allies of wild creatures and talk with them.)

My partner is this Sabertooth tiger here named Coco. Said Roughstar333 as he hugged the massive beast with both his arms.

2) stat window  
name:nooborto  
level: 141  
title: Ninja of the Night(Search it on youtube, is a warcraft video :D) fame:OVER 9000  
life:25046 mana:1700  
strength:543 dextertity:825vitality:955  
wisdom:90 intellect:450 Randomness: Infinite

Class: Ninja  
Unicorn company actually never made this class but the player was feeling random so he learned, copied, practiced, then integrated several branch and core skills from other classes in order to create the ninja class. This means that the character never outdoes an actual class in terms of stats or skill, but instead makes up for said disadvantage by combining skills and tactics from other classes. Ex: A warrior class has massive strength and can wield weapons such as a broadaxe however his range is limited. Therefore, a ninja class character is weak when going head to head against a warrior class since his strength stat is low, however he can use throwing knives or blowdarts as a secondary weapon. In ways, this is a universal class similar to martial artist or shaman classes.

Classes that were integrated included but are not limited to are: Bard, Chef, Alchemist, warrior, Assassin, Thief, priest, mage, ranger, and monk.

3) "Stats Window!"  
Character Name: chicaalterego  
Job: Air wasting stalker  
Fame: 0  
Life: Immortal?  
Class: unknown  
Status: Lazy  
Level: 400  
Health: 1  
Mana: 0  
Strength: 1  
Dexterity: 0  
Wisdom + Intellect: 342420  
Stamina: 35544  
Endurance: 1  
Charisma: -13

[Job description: The Air wasting stalker (usually refereed to as useless bastards). Is not a legendary class, albeit it is known as a very obscure and mysterious one; this class is famous for it's weird side effects. The players in this profession can never attain fame and keeping the charisma in the positive area is an impossible feat. This job is very unappealing to many, since is completely useless for battle, for earning money and for most practical in-game feats. However the "Air wasting stalker" class provides you the ability of raising levels doing nothing, and enables you the option of sleep when you are sleeping in game, making the skin of their avatar be always smooth.

The ones in this profession tend to have a high level, since they chose it aware of the fact that they are lazy bums. But their level is just for show and it will be reduced if the player accidentally learns an ability due to their high wisdom. This class has only one real benefit to it, which comes when the player decides to use the ability unique to theirs class "Stalkerism" in which they can keep on stalking something even after their HP its 0. and bellow 0. Allowing the player keep up whatever they are doing procrastinating their dead, and then die a thousand times... ]

4) Avatar: Bonky333 || Type: Stuffed Animal  
Level: 333 || Job: Bonking Master  
Title: "Legendary Procrastinator" || Fame: 333  
Health: 73737 || Mana: 37373  
Strength: 333 || Agility: 333 || Vitality: 333  
Wisdom: 333 || Intellect: 333 || Spirit: 333  
Stamina: 333 || Endurance: 333  
Leadership: 333 || Luck: 333  
Offence: 333 || Defense: 333  
Magic resistance: none

Special Skills:

Devil Pact: Goes into bonkers mode for a set period of time, doubling all stats at 333, unable to differentiate allies from prey, cannot be leveled up. Note: This will cause the player to temporarily assume another form while fighting.  
Procrastinate: Lies around doing nothing, only skill capable of harming the Legendary Moonlight Slaver class.

5) "Stats Window!"  
Character Name: Blueshadows  
Job: Erratic Thread Viewer  
Status: Erratic  
Level: unknown...  
Health: Spazzy  
Mana: 5000  
Strength: 100  
Dexterity: 10-50  
Wisdom + Intellect: 1-1000 (By heplfulness and mood)  
Fighting Spirit: 1-100000  
Stamina: 20  
Endurance: 10  
Charisma: 5

6) "Stats Window!"

Name: Mizura  
Type: Human  
Level: 230  
Job: Professional Housewife  
Health: 1100  
Mana: 230  
Strength: 470  
Wisdom: 620  
Infamy: 1200  
Observation: 1300  
Magic resistance: none

Job Description: The professional housewife is a the bane of all working men, part-time working children and procrastinators! They will usually form alliances with other housewives, influencing the decision of the whole district!

Skills:  
- Bring-home-the-bacon: The professional housewife is able to force quests on those around her. The target of this skill will receive a temporary boost in stats, come from the extra motivation. But beware, failure or delay of the quest will cause temporary mental damage to the target, with a temporary stat decrease that's more severe the longer the quest had dragged on. After several failures, permanent stat decreases are possible. Often akin to a form of curse.  
- Gossip: When a group of professional housewives gather together, they are able to influence the direction of the entire district! Through the gossip skill, they are able to by themselves increase or decrease the fame or infamy of the target. For this reason, it is often said that you should never get on the bad side of a professional housewife. It is rumoured that once an adventurer angered a housewife by refusing a quest, and subsequently found himself the target of multiple outlandish rumors that are better not mentioned here.  
- Nag: The sharp eyes of the professional housewife misses nothing! Through this skill, she is able to point out all the faults of the opponent, causing severe mental damage and stat loss! At advanced levels, the nagging ability is so powerful that even monsters who do not understand human language will whimper and quiver from the incessant stream of insults.  
- Pan-handling: Adept in the kitchen, in more ways than one! The housewife is an expert at handling the pot, either for cooking food or beating people into submission. The target becomes more obedient the more this skill is used. Can also be used on pets and other animals. It is rumoured that Weed once came across a professional housewife, who gave him new insight into the art of beating people up.

7) Name: Narr-master  
Level: 270  
Title: "The phantom leech" Fame: -2456  
Life: 11348 Mana: 6669  
STR: 978+25 DEX: 1070+25 VIT: 1240+25  
WIS: 80+25 INT: 400+25 SPR: 120+25  
STA: 1300+25 Shamelesness: 770+50 AIR( means less pressence): 600+50

Class: Screenlight leechtaker  
[Screenlight leechtaker: Class whose mastery has been banned by Geihar Von Ahreupen himself after realising his fame was being leeched off by someone, Having taken him 20 years to discover this act of treason he realised the dangers such a dark profession may cause someday to the continent, thus forbidding It forever. Able to leech off the intangible and stalk the invisible, this path my only lead to darkness]

Stalk some assassins and harass them, or just watch/steal loot.

Skills:  
Leech STR Leech WIS Leech HP Leech SKILL  
Leech STA Leech DEX Leech MANA Stalker Fist(after following someone for so long he can know his weak points)  
Leech VIT Leech SPR Shadow Stalking  
Leech AGI Leech EXP Shadow blending(he can enter shadows and use them as portals in battle)  
Obscure Omniscience (after stalking some for so long he can predict his actions in battle)  
Dark State of Parasitic Vampirisation ( costing 60 mana per secong his stats are boosted by 30% and he recovers 10% of whatever damage he dealt to the oponent)

Leechig skills work this way:  
Leech STR (Takes a while) PERMANENT CHANGE  
Leechtalker 700 STR Prey 800 STR - Leechtalker 705 STR Prey 795 STR

Here's his history provided by narr himself :)

Natham Alexander (add second english sounding middle name begining with an "R" here) Rojas, age 19 is the man behind the stalking, he is pretty much the reason why the world genius exists. Being extremily gifted allowed him to do whatever he set his mind to almost flawlessly and with ease. After years of strict tutoring paid by his overly exalted parents and not being able to make friends he came to just grow bored of everything, and developed a really aloof personality as a result. he first heard of Royal Road on rhe streets while he was "strolling around", and as he always did with something new, he tried it out. He wasn't really expecting a lot of fun, since everything else bored him too, he didn't have many expectations of the game. The first 4 mandatorial weeks pissed him off so instead of doing quests or getting a class he decided to just wander around the city, where due to many coincidences and events he somehow came to find a ultra ubber secret passage into the castle, there he obviously found the will of Remor Atick Leechenstalk and received the class "screenlight leechtalker", losing a plethora of fame too ( he was actually surprised you could lose fame when you didn't even have any).

After a while he began discovering his abilities and started testing them out for "fun", surprised since he hadn't thought of that word for years, and he was right he was having fun, using his already polished "wandering abilities" he could make his prescence really thin, even to monsters, first experimenting with the basic leeching skills "leeching life" and "shadow stalking", he preferred to do this during the night, while in the day he just enjoyed the sun he didn't have in the real world( he lived in some cloudy state).

One day loitering around he came around weed's sclupture stall and found it interesting-as sculpting was secretly the only thing he has ever failed to do, not that his artistic sense was bad, just that, out of some weird karmic law being good at everything to the point of getting killed by the other people's jealousy needed to be balanced out somehow, so the universe decided to make him suck at sclupting.

As the months passed and he continued to lv up, he came across weed a couple of times, not that he was ever noticed, he saw weed going into the secret crevice in the cave of litvart(kept following weed even after he stopped leeching off the people following him), he came across weed's pary before going to lavias(so he went with them), stumbled upon the orc/elf war.

Growing stronger he kept getting more skills, one of which alloed him to see his "victim's" stat window, that's how he came to know that weed was a LMS and ridiculously strong at that, first he was going to leech off of him but decided not, since he felt a weird akinship towards weed, maybe because they were both secret classes, he saw weed as the sun and he as the shadow.

His skills function in a way that he can literally suck people's stats and skills froma distance, which is why he has such overly inflated stats despite his lv, unfortunately these "passive" skills can't be used while in battle, so he usualy just rests under a tree nearby his victim, and while his prey is painstakingly trying to gaim exp he lessurely zaps it away, reducing his already obscenely low fame even more.

Screenlight Leechtalkers' main weapon are his fists, like some sort of monk(thankfully he leeched off other people's handycraft skill so at vol 6 his is already intermediate 7) he usually doesn't fight head on, but when need arises he was some skills to defend himself.

8) "Stats Window!"  
Character Name: Blueheart  
Job: Legendary Moonlight Slaver  
Status: Scary  
Level: 93 (posts)  
Health: 92% active  
Mana: sleep only 4 hours  
Strength: ?  
Dexterity: ?  
Wisdom + Intellect: 22 (ren)  
Fighting Spirit: Obtrusive  
Stamina: ?  
Endurance:  
Charisma:

9) Stat Window:  
Name: Iheartz  
Level: 212  
Title: the Puppeteer  
Life: 12012 Mana: 20120  
Strength: 333 Dexterity: 999 Wisdom: 1332 Intellect: 2312  
Class: Neuromancer  
Has the ability to mentally attack and fully take control of the opponents body. Effectiveness of control and the power of the opponent (50%, 100%, 200%, etc) depends on skill level and intellect while the duration of control is governed by mana levels. Warning: while controlling others, the neuromancer's own body is put into a form of stasis and will be extremely vulnerable to attacks. In addition to mind control, the neuromancer is also capable of creating illusions, inhabiting inanimate objects, implanting thoughts, and even slight (surface thoughts) mind reading. The average Neuromancer is only capable of controlling a single, normal-leveled mob, with higher level Neuromancers being able to control near-boss level enemies or several different lower class enemies. It is said that an Arch Neuromagus has the ability to take over players, take over boss level monsters, and even permanently animate lifeless objects. However, given that nobody has reached such a level, this information is purely hypothetical.

Note: Neuromancers are extremely vulnerable to interruptions and destabilizations of their mental state. Observation: When I encountered Skyrim, League of Legends, or Moonlight Sculptor, 12012 life was lost, strength was increased by 333, dexterity was decreased by 333, wisdom was halved, and intellect encountered a random shifts.

"Alright, all of you are admitted. I wish you all the best of fortune on the field of battle."  
Blueheart turned to her companions and told them "Okay everyone will hunt on their own from here on out."  
"Eh? Why would we do that? Isn't it easier to kill them if we're together?" asked roughstar333 while staring blankly at his guild leader  
"Obviously it's because it wouldn't be a competition if we all worked together!"

Is this really the time for a competition? We're about to be killed by an army of madmen…thought all of her teammates.  
"The person with the most kills gets to eat Mizura chans first batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies!"  
"DEAL!" replied everyone in unison. Mizura's cookies could be considered a treasure with an entire village. All of them had been playing for over 6 months now but still couldn't find any type of food that could be compared to those cookies made with an advanced level 9 cooking skill.

Meanwhile Weed and his friends were talking with the king outside of a small tent near the entrance to the castle. Unfortunately, things looked incredibly grim. The generals were unable to come up with a possible battle strategy that could help win this war, and the knights morale was low since the king was only recently appointed. So any form of counterattack would have to come from Harn and Harn alone.

"Ian, take this hand mirror and go to the mansion of Sage Rodriguez. Tell him that Weed, the lord of Mora summons him. And do not let him have the mirror until he swears to come here to the Central Plaza in person."  
"Sir yes sir!" Ian was unwilling to anger this man who was a personal friend of the king himself. Should he fail in this mission not even Freya herself could save him. So Ian clutched the mirror close to his chest while being careful not to trip over anything.

With this part fulfilled Weed had to somehow raise the knights spirits once more. Even him being there did not serve much in bringing them to life. Wait…bringing to life. That's it! Weed turned toward Zahab and gave him to objects. It was the engraving knife that had once belonged to Zahab himself and had served to create an innumerable number of masterpieces. The other item was the wooden statue of Queen Evane that he had received from the maid when he finished The Sculptor's Past quest. "Master Zahab I need for you to carve a sculpture of Queen Evane for me; these items should be of help. It is absolutely necessary for the defense of Serabourg. Engrave everything into this piece of wood. All of the happy memories, the regrets you have, as well as the things that you still want to say to her. If you want to hold her in your arms once more in your arms then you must do this for me."

Zahab stared blankly at the old sculpture in nostalgia for some seconds. It was the sculpture he had made for Evane when they were still children; when he had promised to give her the most beautiful sculpture in the world. Sliding the engraving knife up and down the sculpture he soon changed the piece into that of a queen with great dignity. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he continued but his focus did not break, it did not falter the slightest when Rodriguez had arrived and cried out to him. Everyone fell into silence as they watched the Zahab breathe life into the small sculpture once more. "Please come back Evane…There's so much more I want to say to you. I swear that I'll never go on anymore adventures if you would just come back. I want to be able to hold you in my arms…to carve beautiful sculptures for you and see that smile just one more time…" Zahab said to himself.

Weed put his hand on the sculpture "That's enough Zahab. You've done everything that I've asked and more. Sculpture resurrection! (actually called buhwalsul skills in vol 32 but I don't know what that translates into so just going with this. The skill costs 3 levels, 45 art stat points, 10 faith, and requires a one month break before it can be cast again.)

A pure white light emanated from the sculpture before enveloping the entire plaza. The light soon receded and wooden sculpture rose into the air several feet before slowly changing into the form of an actual woman.

-  
-You have used sculpture resurrection  
Queen Evane who had helped to create peace within Rosenheim kingdom has returned to Versailles once more. Time limit is 21 hours.  
Art stat has been permanently reduced by 45  
Faith has been permanently reduced by 10  
Your level has been reduced by 3.

-Sculpture resurrection mastery has been improved

"This is…Rosenheim kingdom is it not? It looks so familiar but there are things I've never seen before. Wait this isn't right…I could've sworn that I died after embinyu poisoned me."

"What? Embinyu denomination was the one who poisoned you? Not Brent kingdom?" asked Rodriguez in a bewildered tone as he moved toward her.

"Rodriguez? Is that you? You've aged so…Just what in Freya's name is going on here?"  
"I'll explain personally, your highness." Replied Weed as he knelt before the queen as if in apology "I am a personal friend and student of Master Zahab and think of Rosenheim kingdom as my own home. Embinyu denomination, the ones who had sent assassins after you and later caused your death by poison, is now attempting to destroy the Citadel of Serabourg and quite possibly all of Rosenheim kingdom. I've used a skill that will temporarily bring you back to this world for 21 hours because we need your help now more than ever. This is a selfish and unforgivable act but I beg you to help us once more. Please become our spiritual pillar once more and lead us." Said Weed solemnly as he motioned his hand in the direction of Zahab and everyone around him.

Queen Evane's eyes focused solely on Zahab despite the numerous people surrounding her "Zahab…" her expression softened considerably but then her head jerked up as she recalled her surroundings "It is true that Embinyu denomination were the ones who poisoned me. If what you say is true, then Rosenheim kingdom will not just stand idly by as they threaten our homes. We will also fight back and make them regret having ever attacked Rosenheim!" announced Queen Evane in a brisk voice filled with confidence.

All of the knights proudly roared back in response to Queen Evane's declaration.  
"Hurrahh! We won't disappoint you Queen Evane! We'll also fight!"  
"To arms! We'll defend Serabourg even if it's the last thing we do!"

Hmph. Looks like those guys regained their spirit. Weed walked toward Rodriguez and put his arm on his shoulder. "Then Sage Rodriguez and Master Zahab can help act as your bodyguards. I can vouch for their strength and they are all people who hold a history with Rosenheim kingdom." Weed told Rodriguez in a hushed tone only he could hear "With this, I'll have returned my favor in full plus interest after defeating the embinyu army outside."

*********************************************

Queen Evane had begun to organize the knights so that she could finish buffing everyone. Truth be told, Weed was surprised to see that her buffs and healing abilities surpassed even those of Ron Alves, the next in line to be the Pope for the Church of Freya. "Guess she wasn't queen for nothing. Well then, back to work." After much time Weed finally managed to get an accurate map of the Citadel of Serabourg from Rodriguez, a map showing all of the underground tunnels inside of the city (Sometimes the king or another person of great importance may be outside of the castle so they need to have various tunnels that allow them to safely get to the other escape tunnels.), as well as a map giving a bird's eye view of the city and all of its surrounding area. All of the generals and military advisors were dumbfounded when they heard Harn's battle strategy.

Many of those present strongly objected to his tactics "This is utter madness. I mean…to purposely let the enemy into the city? This is unheard of!"

However, Weed was confident in his strategy and was unwilling to budge. "We have no choice at this time. You should know full well that the enemy is at our doorstep and is on the verge of breaking through with their siege weapons. Our only choice is to funnel some of their forces and then seal off the gate with a massive 'Rivers of Flame' spell and begin picking them off while they're separated. Also, I'll need a force of around 3000 so that I can break through their ranks and take down their catapults and Ballista's."

None of the advisors could decline his strategy since Weed stubbornly refused to change his mind. Weed was a valuable ally, a king of the Northern Continent, a Hero, as well as a personal friend of his highness. Moreover, this tactic of luring the enemy into the city while launching your own tactic was the only plausible idea that had been presented so far. Reluctantly, they accepted his plan and began to make preparations for the assault.  
"Oh right, I need you to get everything on this list of items for me. Use whatever means necessary to persuade the nearby art guilds to get them for me." Handing the piece of paper to the advisor he made yet another stupefied expression but decided to comply with the request.

(Note: To help everyone visualize this just get a piece of scratch paper and draw a circle representing Serabourg at the center. Going in a clockwise direction, label the North, East, South, and West. I still remember them because of how my teacher taught me which is Never Eat Soggy Waffles XD. Mora will be at the Northwest, the dungeons Lair of Litvart, Spider Dungeon, and Fafnir's pit are to the west. The Embinyu forces are to the south in the direction of Central Continent. Farther south of them is Miming forest as well as a large mountain known as death mountain which is filled with an countless caves and monsters.)

After about half an hour everyone was assembled at the eastern entrance. There were close to 1800 Rosenheim knights riding on horseback, 250 mages and archers supplied by various guilds, 400 priests from the Church of Freya, 300 sculptors, 300 shamans, and 150 merchant wagons (35 for carrying items, and 110 for helping to carry the archers, mages, priests since it's hard for them to help unless they're on somewhat stable ground), 505 martial artists compliments of Geomchi, and last but not least Weed's friends Pale, Maylon, Mapan, Romune, Irene, and Hwaryung. Making it a force of over 4000.

Irene looks left and right scanning through the crowd "Um…where's Surka, Hyeon(Weed's sister), and Zephyr?"

"I needed some fleet footed soldiers to do a job for me to do a job up west. I made sure to send Cerberus(3 headed dog sculpture Weed brought to life in Las Gigolo) with her so she'll be fine. As for Hyeon and Zephyr, I had them go to the top of the cities bell tower. There, Hyeon can use her abilities to their fullest and record the war while Zephyr acts as her bodyguard. I even took the liberties of giving him some advice before sending them off." In truth Harn had dragged Zephyr into an alley out of his sister's sight, lifted him up by his collar and given him a strict warning. If he dared to make a move on her or if she had so much as a scratch upon her body, absolutely nothing would stop him from continuously pulverizing his body for over a month in this world as well as the real world. "Remember...If anything happens to Hyeon .." Zephyr "*Gulp* Yes sir..." I think I just had my lifespan shortened by several years...

When Weed came into view several of the knights and players present were shaking in fear so he decided to give a speech to help motivate them. After coughing to clear his voice Weed spoke out "As you all know Embinyu denomination is trying to break into Serabourg, our home. I say this to you now. They will not stop and they will not hesitate to destroy everything in their path. They are determined to conquer all of Versailles." After a slight pause to let them take everything in Weed continued "The only choice is to fight back! Rise up and defend your home, your sanctuary, and strike back at the enemy. I swear to you that not an ounce of your blood will be spilled in vain! So ride out with me to meet the enemy, and we will make them regret having ever attacked to Serabourg!"

"Wooooooh! I'll follow you anywhere Master Weed!" cheered the players  
"So cool…"

I can't let the meat shields get away right before the big fight. Thought Weed to himself.

"Summon Tori!" black smoke spewed out from the ground and then appeared the vampire Tori  
"What do you want this time?" asked Tori as he stared menacingly  
Looks like someone needs some more training thought Harn. Tori instantly straightened up when he saw Weed take out the saint's staff from his backpack. The staff inflicts blunt damage but it can't kill be able to kill Tori because he has massive health regeneration, instead he'll be forced to suffer massive amounts of head trauma while being unable to die.  
"Ah...I mean...What can I do for you great master?" Weed smacked him 400 or so times just to be safe  
"Summon a massive fog to cover the exterior of the city and begin use hit and run tactics upon the embinyu denomination's priests. If their priests are gone then we'll have a much better shot at winning this fight."  
"It shall be done! Wall of Fog!" replied Tori in a loud voice since he didn't want to be hit even more. As to be expected of a skill used by a vampire over level 400. The rolled in fast and enveloped the entire embinyu army and served to cover Weed's army.

Weed took out several miniature sculptures and passed it out to his friends. "Here's the sculptures I promised you guys from when we fought those lizardmen, you guys had better be thankful : . For Maylon and Pale he gave two Red tailed hawk that when put together would look like they're cuddling :D which gave a +12 dex, Irene got a white dove which symbolized peace that increases the effect of buffs and heals by 12%, Surka received a sparrow sculpture which buffed her agi by 15, Romune was given a Bald Eagle(Was thinking Blue Jay but pick one you like) that increased her intelligence stat by 10), the sculpture that Geomchi's group received was a pack of wolves which increased their vitality by 13(Thing that affects your amount of health and defense), Mapan was given a sculpture of a Pack Mule( was thinking Camel but meh pack mule you can already guess what they're used for) which gave a bonus movement speed of 20% and caused stamina to rise by 15, Hwaryung's sculpture was a Hummingbird that boosted her gracefulness by 7 and attractiveness by 10, lastly Weed gave Seoyoon a phoenix sculpture that buffed her strength by 9. All of the above sculptures gave the usual +15% increase in health and mana regeneration.

Mapan stared at his sculpture for a few seconds then out of curiosity asked Weed"Master Weed, what is your sculpture then?"  
"Oh...It's this little guy here. Anivia!(Ice phoenix from League of Legends!) increases dex by 5, int by 6, and attractiveness +5" (just compare the buffs from his sculpture to theirs)

"..."(By the way this is the reason why I asked what spirit animal would fit each of those characters, it was to figure out what would work for their sculptures ;p)

After buffing the entire group with his Sword Sharpening, Polishing Armor, cooking skills, ironing leather skills, and sharing the buffs from the miniature sculptures he had given the his friends, they began the attack.

"Move out! Our counterattack begins now!" cried Weed as he led his small force out the gate toward the embinyu army.  
"Follow Master Weed!"


	5. Chapter 5

The grand counterattack(will be including some photos from manga I like to help you all visualize, try and guess the names of the manga :D)

"General Norman, our forces have almost broken through the city gate! Estimated time until the city gate is 20 minutes. After that we'll be able to occupy the city. But I have to say that I'm surprised…This is a very impressive army you've amassed here."

"Ha ha ha! Of course it is! I was given this army by the high priest himself! We have not suffered a defeat in these last 4 months and have conquered countless cities. I doubt there's an army other than the Hermes guild that could put so much as a scratch in our ranks. But still…I have to take over this city quickly so that I can report back to my superiors. For some reason they were quite eager to rule this city. I wonder why?" The old general stopped doubting himself and decided to move forward with the plan "Anyway, continue the assault we must have this city before sunrise."

************************************************  
It was like a completely different world when they exited the citadel. There was a cold wind in the air and there were no lights, no sign of life, only an endless mass of mist and darkness that seemed to swallow them whole. The single source of light was the moon but even that seemed to be fading as they charged forward. Many of the knights and players were still afraid but they still decided to follow Weed and ride alongside him. The knights and warriors acted as the spearhead and defenders of the formation while all of the long range specialists and squishier players stayed closer to the center of the mob inside the wagons.

Weed looked over his shoulder before raising his sword into the air "Follow me!"

Hosram nodded his head in reply and "Forward! Follow the commander!" roared Becker in reply

Within minutes they were in sight of the embinyu soldiers guarding the siege weapons. They were the ones that stood between them and the Forest of Miming. Their front line consisted of a wall of over 10,000 Paladins with two more rows of Paladins behind them making for a total of 30,000 paladins. All of them held tower shields, large rectangular shields that could cover the entire body from head to toe, and locked them together to form an enormous wall. Behind the row of paladins stood a group of 20,000 Shamans who were readying their staves for combat. It was a common formation that most guilds use when entering a new hunting ground of high level monsters. Paladins or another combat related class would create a defensive wall around the physically weaker characters while the shamans would throw out hexes, curses, and magical attacks at the enemies then buff and heal their allies. (Hybrid classes like Shamans which can't out heal/out buff a priest make up for this weakness by throwing buffs at their allies and then debuffs at the enemy so there's a larger difference in abilities. This was the tactic Dyne used to help Weed in the City of Heaven) It may take some time but by using this tactic a group of only 40 could clear out an entire floor or dungeon of monsters.

Some of the players went weak in the knees but Weed didn't care. He was too busy analyzing the gears that the embinyu forces had on. Hmm….The paladins are wearing Legion Plate armor but those are too heavy for me to carry right now. So Harn turned his focus toward the shamans and his eyes immediately turned into money signs/showed a spark ($_$ Money vision that'd be Harn's face atm lol) Most of the Shamans had a wand of occult which was a common wooden staff tipped with a goats skull but some of the higher level shamans had a staff with a diamond twice the size of Harn's fist embedded at the top! Diamonds….Diamonds…He instantly began calculating the price that it would fetch for as well as the electricity and water bill. This month's fees have been higher but if I have that then I can sell it for about 700,000 won or maybe more! His eyes began to change and a dark shadow loomed over his face as he tightened his grip on his sword. All of the paladins and Shamans who fell upon Weed's gaze felt a cold chill run up their spine. Harn regarded the paladins as little more than a doormat that needed to be stepped upon and the Shamans as a treasure chest that needed to be beaten a little before it'd open and give him his money.

Lowering his sword so that it pointed at the Shaman with the diamond staff Weed out "Hold the line! We're breaking through!"

Now it was Becker's rouse to his troops "Knights of Rosenheim push forward! We will protect Master Weed with our lives and show these Embinyu bastards the meaning of fear! Engrave it onto your hearts… Now is the time to lay it all on the line and fight!"

"Holy Shield!"

A basic paladin skill that decreases the amount of damage received by a flat amount.

"Sun God's mercy on your soul! Warrior's blessing!"

A blessing that further increases a paladins resistance to brute force and magical attacks. If the paladin is at a high level then it also helps to increase their health regeneration.  
Normally people would avoid having a fight with a paladin because of their strong defense and healing abilities. They were regarded as one of the toughest things to kill and some people compare them to a living zombie. (Anyone else thinking of Creus Sun the Sun Knight here? XD)

"Saint-blade!"

The sword of the paladin began to radiate a brilliant white flame. The sacred fire will break out from the sword every time it's swung. However it consumes a large amount of mana.

"You will know the strength of Embinyu!"  
"Embinyu! Embinyu! Embinyu!" the Paladins and Shamans began chanting like it was some kind of spell.

"Fire spear!"  
"Earthen Shackles!"  
"Deep Freeze!"  
"Chain lightning!"  
The Embinyu Shaman's began launching various magical attacks with debuffing effects at the incoming soldiers.

Standing at the forefront of the formation was just one man who was riding a bull. After lowering his back slightly so he was closer to the ground, Weed ordered Rover to run faster and got ready to intercept the magic spells "Sculpting Blade!" A pure Cyan colored blue light surrounded Weed's blade.

Horizontal slash to the right, upwards slash and then following up with a diagonal slash. Weed had practiced blocking and occasionally reflecting the spells countless times with his Sculpting blade that it had become a reflex. Now that his mastery of Sculpting Blade had reached advanced 9 the only ones who could damage Weed with magical spells would have to be an archmage. (volume 2 chapter 16 made it so that Weed could block/deflect spells lower than his sculpting blade level at the cost of mana.) The spells were fairly low level and wouldn't have done much damage to Harn given his high magic resist but he didn't want to be delayed from reaching his brand new staff by even one second.

Weed started his offensive when he finally closed the gap between him and the Paladins. After taking out a small fox sculpture from his mastery Harn began casting his skills "Sculpture destruction! Give me strength!"(Got this part from when Weed was an ice troll so not adjusted to his current art stat)

-

You have destroyed a fine statue!  
Art stats permanently reduced by 5.  
100 reputation decreases.  
Stats are an art for a day's rate is the power switch.  
Had originally due to low power thermostat does not happen all at once the transition.  
870 Power of the advanced skill level 7 'devastating blow' to the changes.  
Actually, just hit a bunch of power to attack the enemy until it will blow away.  
Paralysis and chaos, creating a percentage increase in the fall.  
This advanced skill level 6 of the power 950 'pierce the window' is replaced by.  
As a powerful attack enemy armor and shields will crush it entirely.  
This advanced skill level 9 power of 1430 'monster of the moment' is replaced by.  
Able for a short time can use up to 3 times the maximum power.  
Requires tremendous stamina.

Sculpture Destruction skill has increase in exp

"Heraim fencing!" screamed Weed as he ordered Rover to tackle the closest paladin and then throw him overhead. (Now let's do a little basic physics. Force = Mass times Acceleration in this case Rover is 3500 pounds and he's forced to sprint at full speed by a demonic master who seems to be somehow even more evil than usual. So….Ya…R.I.P.(Rest in peace, Rest in pieces, Regurgitate in peace, take your pick, sir Paladin o_o") Weed charged through the newly created gap and quickly began to send the other paladins to their doom.

Five Embinyu paladins quickly moved to defend the gap that had been created.  
"You shall not pass!"  
"We will stop you here, monster!"

"All those who try to keep me from my money deserve to die!" (Took this from oddsquad ½ prince novel since the smiling overlord was so darn similar.) roared Weed as he sent them flying into the sky to become a star. For a moment, embinyu and Rosenheim felt incredibly sorry for these poor men and forgot all about who the real villain was. Some of the people there even thought Weed was spewing fire from his mouth.

Weed could feel his attacks growing stronger with each successive hit but all he could think about was how much he could sell those diamond embedded staff for and how many other high quality staffs there were. The warriors standing in his way meant nothing to him for he only saw them as experience and item drops. Harn didn't wait for the reinforcements since he thought they might steal his kill and decided to push forward on his own. Exp~! Lovely exp! You've also brought me a nice bonus item. Don't worry, I'll come and claim you shortly! Grahh annoying ants, out of my way! Daddy's coming for you my cute new diamond staff~! It was indeed a very strange image. Weed would be smiling as he hacked away his foes, and send death glares at anyone who got in his way. (mm….this may sound a bit too creepy. But this is just how I imagine Harn when he sees something valuable, so sue me lol. If there are too many complaints I'll change it QWQ)

Following closely behind him was Seoyoon. She thrust her sword into the part where the shields linked with one another and separated them with pure strength.

"Wha-What the hell is this person!" All of the paladins surrounding him tried to reinforce the barrier but it was no use. She burst through the small opening and bulldoze her way through.

Seoyoon's body was by no means large for a warrior, but she had trained her body for over a year and fought in countless battles during that time. Battle senses, tactics, and instinct were sharpened to the extreme each day when she fought in the wilderness on her own. There was no way that these soft hearted paladins who only knew easy victories could stand up to her assault.

Last but not least was Geomchi's group.  
"Come on! We can't lose to them!"  
"Rahh taste cold steel!"

The martial artists made use of their new breaker skill which allowed them to smash rocks, armor, and anything with a tough surface. Without their shields and armor the paladins were nothing. The soldiers began to lose their footing and eventually fell to the ground as Geomchi and the rest surged through their ranks and ran them over. They would even occasionally throw in a punch or hit the enemies with their hilt of the sword to bring them down. The only thing on their mind was beating the enemy and gaining fame so that girls would notice them more. Plus, they were fairly pissed off that the dance was cancelled because of Embinyu Denomination's random attacks. Now they wouldn't be able to see all those beautiful ladies in dresses.  
"The death penalty!" The Embinyu soldiers eyes became filled with fear.

The player's jaws dropped to the ground as they watched this small group of 500 break through an army more than 10 times as large as theirs.

Soon they broke through the 3rd wave of Embinyu paladins and had arrived as far as the tents where their reserves had been resting. An instant later the entire ground had been covered in blood and the surrounding tents were full of cries for mercy. Some of their cavalries had even tried to run off for help but were soon shot down by Pale and the other archers.  
"Take down the catapults! Hurry! Burn them down!"  
""Unhindered blazing flames which consume everything. Fire Field!"  
"Fire arrow!"  
All of the martial artists, Weed, and Seoyoon: "Splendor of the sword!" A special long range skill taught by Zahab himself which only a few knew of. Streams of blue light began to surround their bodies before focusing on their swords. With each swing of their blades a rainbow colored bird would fly out and strike their targets with deadly accuracy.

Boom! Dirt, dust, and scraps of wood flew everywhere as a deafening explosion sounded out across the battle field. There was only a large crater where the catapult had been before.

Seoyoon and Weed stood at the head of the attack and cut down enemy after enemy forging their way through the masses. Becker's soldier's covered them from the flanks and set the remaining tents on fire to cover their escape.

Finally they were on their way to the forest of miming, said to be a minor forest god.  
As Weed was running toward the woods he looked to his sides and saw his comrade's faces, feeling somewhat at ease with this change of pace. It didn't matter that there was an army of 300,000 men hot on his trail for he was surrounded by an army of his own. Things were different from the last time they had attacked. Now his friends and soldiers that he had fought alongside him before were now with him. For the first time in a long time Harn, the lone wolf that hunted through the Continent of Magick, felt at ease on the battlefield.

Weed took one long look at the forest of miming and the enormous mountain that still some tens of miles away. The real battle begins now.

"Come on you lot! We've still got a lot of ground to cover!" yelled Weed in a loud voice as he tried to hide his smile.  
"Wuohhh! Follow the commander! We're going to make it through this alive!" screamed some of the Royal Knights.

**************************************

"General Norman! A small group of soldiers has broken through are right flank and are heading for the Forest of Miming. Estimated number is 3500."  
"What? Then why are you just standing here for! Rally cavalry regiments 3 through 7 and intercept those bastards! We were given strict orders not to allow any survivors!"  
"Understood. 20,000 cavalry men should be more than enough to take them down."  
"See that you do then." Replied the General in a cold voice "Or it'll be your head."  
*Gulp* "Sir yes sir!"

**************************************  
"Hehe"  
"Hahahaha"  
"Yahaaaaaaaaaa"

The entire group began to break out into an uncontrollable laughter as they finally began to realize what an impossible thing they had just done.

"Come on you lot! We've still got a lot of ground to cover and need to set up the traps!" yelled Weed in a loud voice as he tried to hide his smile.  
"Wuohhh! Follow the commander! We're going to make it through this alive!" screamed Becker toward the skies

Everyone in behind him started screaming as well at the unexpected turn of events.  
"Hurrahh! I'll follow you anywhere master Weed!"  
"Toward the mountains! We'll grind those embinyu bastards to dust with our cannons!"  
"Push forward! We can do this!"

To be honest, most of the soldiers and players that had been conscripted for the assault were second guessing whether or not they could break through the enemy's army and some had even considered running away after they were out of the gate. But once they broke through the enemy encampment their faith was restored. There was no turning back and the only thing they could do was keep moving forward.

In a matter of minutes they reached the forest and broke out of their formation to ready the traps.

Good. This is where we'll hold them off thought Weed as he watched everyone run through the shrubs in haste preparing everything.

"Everyone listen up! We're splitting up into two groups. Group one will contain the shamans, sculptors, and Geomchi's group. They will make defense preparations while the rest of us hold off the enemy! Am I understood?"

"Yes Commander!"

"Geomchi I need for your group to go with the others and clear away some of the monsters to Death Mountain. Once there use you breaker skill the crush all of the rocks so that the enemy has nothing to hide behind. Also, carve out several slides along the face of the mountain. Shamans, you are to summon as many boulders as you can while the Sculptors carve them. If you get it then move out!" instructed Weed.

After group one left through the main road Hosram ordered the knights to cut down the surrounding trees so that the enemies couldn't follow.

"All of the traps have been readied and everyone is in position." Said Maylon in a cool fashion  
"Good. Now we need only wait for the enemy."

************************************  
The Forest of Death

Within 15 minutes the Embinyu Cavalry had arrived at the forest of Miming, dismounted, and began to scour the past each tree in search of the enemy.

The Rosenheim defense force was conversing over the group chat with private messages.  
-Pale: Master Weed there's a group of 10 paladins 320 meters from you. The rest of them are close behind.  
-Really? That's a pretty accurate reading?  
-Well yeah…I mean they're wearing brand new shiny white armor. It's kind of hard NOT to notice them…In fact it hurts my eyes a little. *Rub Rub*  
-Well okay just make sure not to shoot anyone yet. We need to follow the plan and wait for them to get closer.  
-WE WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE LAST MAN STANDS! Elliott screamed over the group chat. After that a bunch of other players started saying the same thing causing an echo effect.  
-Weed: Grr... SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KO YOUR ASSES! Shouted Weed as he repeatedly massaged his temples. (I wanted to Weed to say this least once lol, it's kind of like Creus Sun from Legend of The Sun Knight wanting to scream "Are you blind? Look at my sword! I am the Sun knight! ." : ) Gah…Even calculating tax returns wasn't this painful…  
-Elliott: -But…  
-Weed -Shiiing- (Sound of Weed pulling his sword out and getting ready to smack him)  
-Elliott: I'll be good.  
Pale: Hate to interrupt your honey moon but…  
-Weed: Don't you start with me to Pale…  
-Pale: The enemies are in range. Shall we begin?  
-Weed: Yeah…Hwaryung, you're up. Let's give them a show to remember for all time.  
-Of course!

Pales previous comment seemed to have struck one of Seyoon's nerve as she to had taken out her blade.

"Moonlight Serenade!" the melancholic melody of a harp began to weave its way through the trees and directly into the ears of all those nearby. Then a beautiful lady with pale white skin appeared from behind one of the trees in a light green dress which exposed her upper back and part of her left leg because of the slit. It was Hwaryung dancing to the sorrowful music. There was utter silence as everyone gazed upon Hwaryung's wondrous dance. She moved to and fro across the small opening in the forest all the while the hem of the dress clung to her, revealing her body's smooth curves. Hwaryung's beauty was somehow enhanced in this desolate and depressing forest. The moonlight shone through the forest ever more and seemed to shine only on her, and her beauty was magnified by the flower bed that Weed had arranged beforehand. That crystal like voice of hers seemed echo through the night and breathe life back into this once dead forest. She gave off the impression that she was a Nymph, an embodiment of the spirit of the forest itself in its entire splendor. The Embinyu soldiers were drawn to her and began to move forward bit by bit.

-Weed: mm….I kind of feel like singing now to.  
-Mapan: NO!  
-Weed: -shiiing(sound of sword being drawn out again)- Hmm…What was that?  
-Mapan: Um…We are not worthy?  
-Weed: Darn right you aren't. *Sheathes back his sword*

On a separate group chat:  
-Irene: Master Weed's singing can't be that bad, right…?  
-Mapan: I spent an entire month carrying him from Baran Village to Herridia village, the home base for the Church of Freya. The entire time I was with him I was contemplating suicide but couldn't because I would've my carriage…  
-Romune: How did you get through it then?  
-Mapan: I smashed my earlobes with a rock and later had myself healed when we reached town. Thankfully he was more worried about cutting his bag of jewels so I didn't need to learn how to read his lips…I swear that it was a form of torture. If I didn't do that with the rock I would've gone permanently tone deaf both in Royal Road and in reality…Argh….just thinking about it hurts my ears.

-Pale: Good save man! Pale sincerely felt like patting Mapan on the back just then. If Mapan, who had to deal with Weed even more than them had trouble putting up with it, who knows what they would've been forced to do.

Back to main group chat  
-Pale: Master Weed all of them are gathered and in range.  
-Weed: Without hesitation Weed announced "Begin the attack."  
"Rangers pick out your targets and focus on hitting the gaps in their armor. Fire on my signal" ordered Maylon who was left in charge of the ranger(sniper type of archers I think)  
"Archers knock back your arrows and prepare to volley on my command." ordered Pale in a calm fashion. He was in charge of the archers who had specialized more in using multishot and vulture's eye.  
"Mages begin chanting your incantations now it will begin shortly."

"Archers fire!"  
"Rangers fire at will!"

The soldiers that were entranced by Hwaryung's dance were easily taken by surprise by the sudden attack. All at once, a rain of arrows began to pour down from all directions upon the Embinyu soldiers. But as expected from a trained army they quickly got back in order. "Defensive formation! Get into circle formation and protect the priests and mages!"  
"Where are they? I can't see anything!"  
"Ahh…. Above! They're shooting at us from above!"  
"Damned cowards….Mages, what are you waiting for? Shoot back at them while we defend!"

Kuku…Like I'll let you do that. You guys were trained so that makes you all the more easily to predict. Weed took out a horn from his bag and blew it "puwoo wooowoowoo woowoowoo!" The horn of three big victories Weed had been carrying out was used to signal the start of the attack. "Rosenheim knights, now is the time! Break into wall formation and strike down your enemies!"

The Rosenheim knights appeared to be zombies as they popped out of the ground (like daisies! Only in this case they're daisies of doom). They were originally ordered to hide underground by covering themselves with dirt by Weed so that they wouldn't be discovered but now it was finally time for them to take their revenge. They held in their hands the tower shields that they had looted from the Embinyu Paladins previously and then lined up with each other to form a wall before crashing into the enemy from all four sides. "Crush them!"

They began to cut down all of the stray warriors in their path and then charged toward the gathered enemies. The Knights moved as one as though they were a massive machine. They were fueled by an decisive factor called morale. All of them knew full well that Rosenheim would fall indefinitely if Embinyu denomination was allowed to run amuck, so they decided to wager everything in this fight and stop them here regardless of whether or not they died. The embinyu soldiers on the other hand were in complete distress. They had always held an absolute advantage in terms of numbers and would just swarm their enemies to win, but now their numbers were just a hindrance.

"Push! Don't let a single one of them get away!" The knights came at them from every direction and boxed them in like sardines by using the tower shields. All of them were level 400 royal knights so there was no way that they could outmuscle them. In the end, they could do nothing as their bodies were mashed together. None of them could so much as scratch their nose, let alone fight back!

"Kill them! Kill them!"  
"Lightning Bo-Gahh!"  
All of the archers in the trees continued to rain down arrows upon the now helpless enemies as the knights on the ground. Within minutes almost of the enemies were killed and only a mound of grey bodies was left.

Several shadows appeared from behind Weed an latched onto his body.  
"Now! Blast him!"  
"Hurry up, we can't last long as is!" Some of the stray paladins had survived the onslaught and were only pretending to be dead. 10 mages began to chant a high level spell called Jupitel Thunder. "Get off of me!" Weed attempted to rip them off from his body but they crowded him and held him in place. Shit… "Stone skin! Cold eyes!" Weed activated a skill to increase his defensive abilities at the cost of mana and movement speed then shut his eyes tightly bracing himself for the attack. I am so going to get revenge on those stupid knights when I'm back…Huh? Shouldn't they have blasted me by now.

Weed opened one of his eyes slightly to take a peek at what was going on. His face was distorted into a mixture of surprise and horror. Several of the mages were missing their limbs and lying on the ground crying. The paladins that had been holding him in place were easily dealt with by a dagger to their necks. Seoyoon looked in Weed's direction and hastily examined his body to see if he was hurt. Then heaved a sigh of relief as their were no wounds. But for some reason Weed took two steps back and looked awkwardly at her.

Weed began to analyze the situation at a lightning speed pace. Holy crap she's a monster…She easily dealt with those paladins even though I couldn't get them off…and there were 25 of them! Wait…why is she looking at me like that? Could it be…? She must want some kind of reward! But…I helped her get that circlet before! Agh…However, she did save me…and I was the one who got caught in that stupid trap because I let my guard down…. "….I'll show you something amazing once this is all over as well as take you out to dinner…?"

Seoyoon just stared dumfoundedly at Weed as he ran through a series of poses and expressions you would normally only see in a gag manga. Why is he offering to show me something? No wait…he said dinner! He clearly said dinner! "Dinner…?"  
"Yes, and I'll even make it myself…" I have to minimize the costs somehow…  
So…it's a date? "Okay! You promised! You can't back out of it no matter what." Seoyoon smiled slightly at this thought of being able to eat with him.

Weed: It's not like I can~~! Argh….looking at her expression just now, I bet she wants some high class dinner with rare and costly ingredients like lobster….Argh~~~! My money! It's slowly fading away! Whyyyyyyyyyy!

"Commander there's a group of enemies escaping to the right!" reported Buren  
Just as Weed tidying himself up and getting ready to explain why it was unnecessary, a large number of spells crashed down on the enemies and annihilated them.  
"I placed Romune and the other mages over there to cut them off. For now, everyone get back into your positions it should be another 15 minutes till the next group comes."  
"Weed nim there's a large number of cavalry coming from the west! It seems to be at least 12,000 cavalry men!"  
"What? But...that's too soon. There's no way we can hold off that many as we are."  
*Whizz* Several arrows flew towards Weed but Buren and Becker used the shields to defend him.  
"There is the enemy! Show them the might of embinyu!"  
Damn it…We're too exposed and we may not be able to get away safely but right now we've got no choice… "Tsk! All units retreat! Hurry up and fall back!"  
From the corner of his eye a large shadow suddenly flew past him and toward the Embinyu army. That impossibly large body and ridiculously massive battle axe couldn't have belonged to anyone else. It was the only player he had talked to when he was in the training center "Python! What are you doing?"  
Python looked back at Weed with a slight smile on his face. It seems that he sensed that it would be impossible for everyone to safely get away unless they had more time and decided to charge in him. "You had better give me a duel once this is all over!" he shouted as he turned back to face the opponents.

Raising his battle axe far over his head Python executed a horizontal slash and cut down both the horse and the man on it. "Come face the great Python sama~! Ahahahha!"  
"Ignore him! He's just trying to distract us, quickly go and take down those-"  
The soldier was de-capacitated before he could even finish his sentence.  
"You'll deeply regret it if you dare to underestimate me." Said Python in a low voice as he readied his weapon for battle once more. None of the Embinyu dared to charge forward and leave their backs to this monster so they all focused their attention on bringing him down.

"Master Weed, are we really going to leave him behind? He sacrificed himself for us!"  
Enraged Weed shouted back "We have no choice! The priority right now is to get as many people safely to death mountain and prepare to defend Rosenheim!" Harn tried to hold himself back by biting his lower lip "The only thing we can do now is avenge him."

"Sir! Second enemy group inbound from the left! Estimated numbers are 8,000. They seem to be trying to flank us!"  
"What? So they had another group in waiting…This means that Pythons sacrifice was meaningless. Damn it! No…I have to calm down. Anger will only be a hindrance right now." Weed quickly calmed himself down and issued orders. "Heavy armor troops form a wall and hold to separate us from the enemy and try to intercept their attacks. Lead party, do not allow a single one of those bastards to get past you otherwise our formation will be torn to shreds! Archers and mages support the heavy armor division with your attacks! We absolutely cannot fall here. For Rosenheim kingdom!"

Skill: Sing  
Allies within range are affected with a 200% increase of moral. Confused allies have confusion removed. Leadership for 5 minutes will be boosted 195%.

"We will follow your orders!"

-Mapan have you finished setting things up yet? We're heading your way right now.  
-Eh? But it's too soon! We still haven't finished putting everything in place yet!  
-No choice! Gather everyone there and begin to head toward Death Mountain right now. We're already engaging a group of 8,000 men and behind them there's another 12,000.  
-Um…Understood, Master Weed. We've already placed several of the taps at the designated locations so we'll be going now.

Weed began to beckon all those present to gather around him "All units form up and follow me! Do not mis step single foot off the path I'm about to take otherwise you may get separated. Am I clear?"  
"Yes!"

The knights and players continued running for a total of 4 miles before reaching a clearing where they tied up the horses. Following closely from behind was unrelenting Embinyu Denomination.  
Embinyu soldier: *Huff….Huff* "Stop! You cowards come and face me! Argh…. So hard to breathe…"  
Romune could hardly contain her silence anymore and decided to throw back her own insult "Coming from a man who only has confidence when he outnumbers his enemies? Hmph! You can't even be considered a man."  
Unable to counter this insult all the soldier could do was order his subordinates to capture her "Gahh what are you idiots waiting for, hurry up and catch that woman! I want her head on a silver platter!"  
"Huff…Huff….We're trying but they're damned fast…It's just about impossi- URK!"  
Just like that the soldier fell off his horse, as did several the sergeants that they were following and some of the other soldiers.  
"Ahhh~! My neck hurts….And this puddle stinks…"

Secret weapon number 1: Weed had actually ordered the blacksmith guild to hand over 50 thin steel wires and for the painters guild to paint them jet black. This way they would be close to invisible at night and the enemy would be unable to notice them. Mapan was ordered to set these strings in various locations through the forest at neck level when they ride a horse.

"Eh? Wait…This smell is….OIL! All units retreat at once! It's a trap!"

After Weed's gained enough distance he decided it was time. While gritting his teeth in anger he issued the order "Burn it down. The forest, Embinyu Denomination, everything."

"Fire arrow!"  
"Fire field!"  
"Fire ball!"  
"Fire bolt!"

The last and final strike was Romune's spell "Endless Rivers of fire!" the fire started burning where Romune's hand was pointing and then began burning its way through the forest and Embinyu forces with horrifying accuracy. The flames were fueled by the oil that Mapan had poured and everything in its path soon became ash. Rather than a river it seemed more like an enormous snake was circling its prey and devouring it whole.

After another half an hour of travel everyone arrived at Death Mountain. Geomchi and the rest were finishing up smashing the surrounding rocks and turning the mountain face completely flat. The only exceptions were these 8 small slides that went from the top of the mountain to the base.

Pale glanced left and right repeatedly, analyzing the mountain. "Why does this look so familiar….I'm sure I've never been to this area before but somehow it just looks recognizable…"  
"What's wrong dear?"  
"Nothing, nothing it's just that…I feel as though I've seen this scenery before."

At the top of the mountain were the shamans and sculptors. The shamans were summoning giant blocks of rock from underground (This was in 32 I think) and the sculptors would carve them down into the form of a sphere by using a chisel and hammer.

"How's everything progressing?" asked Weed in a serious manner  
"We've just finished setting up the cannons and fortifications."  
"Good, then angle the cannons and take down the enemies priests/mages. If they lose their long range attackers and healers then they'll be considerably weakened."  
"All right, we'll adjust the angle and begin the bombardment at once. We've already stockpiled plenty of cannon balls from the Merchant guilds so there's no need to hold back."

Maylon looked at Pale in worry. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he reached the top of the mountain and his knees went weak. "Pale your face looks pale(white as a sheet if you want but I wanted to do this okay ;p). What's the matter this time?"

Cold sweat ran down Pales forehead as he turned toward his wife. With a weak laugh he told her "Ha ha….I finally remembered where I saw this scene from…"

Ian: "The Embinyu denomination is here! Let's kick their asses!"  
"Rahhhhhhhhhh!" The knights began to run down the hill but were stopped before they could even make a move.  
"Stay where you are!" yelled Weed "Time for you guys to show your stuff."  
With a boisterous laugh the martial artists took out a warhammer (think of a hammer but like 10 times bigger, the face of it is as large as a person's head), started moving his shoulder around in circles, and got into a batters position. "Heh heh, I can finally let loose and relieve some of my stress. ORAHHHHH" Geo4chi smashed his hammer into the boulder dead center and sent it flying downhill into the face of an unlucky embinyu paladin and 3 of his friends behind him. "Ahahhaha that's four points right?"

Martial artists have the unique ability of being able to competently wield any weapon that they want. Even if their mastery level of the weapon is low the player can make up for this with his strength stat that he trained with other weapons. Needless to say, everyone from the dojo had a monstrous amount of strength built from repeated training, hunting, and swimming across the ocean.

Embinyu mage: "You cowards! Come down here and face me! Face me!"

Next was Geomchi who sported a warhammer twice that of Geo4chis and sent the next boulder colliding into 6 embinyu soldiers causing everyone below to shudder in fear. Embinyu mage: "Guah! Okay…You win…" After turning to face his compatriots he looked at his friends or mainly the girls in the group, and struck a pose to show off his biceps. "HAHA! How do you like that? 6 points!"

The martial artists started to compete with one another to see who could get the highest score. The rocks were sent downhill just as fast as they were summoned by the shamans. Sometimes the sculptors didn't even have enough time to carve it into a sphere but instead a cube that rebounded randomly.

Pale felt absolute pity for the Embinyu soldiers who were treated as nothing more than toys in a game. He turned his head toward Maylon to divert his attention and continued "…The Mountain was changed into a giant bowling alley…and the embinyu denomination is the bowling pins…."

Maylon could say nothing to comment at this ridiculous idea. But she couldn't deny it since it was unfolding in front of her very eyes. She could only laugh weakly as she continued to watch the situation unfold. "I thought that I had gotten used to Master Weed but each time I think I understand him he just does something even more random."

It was Irene's turn to say something. "Don't worry, we're all the same as well. One time he even punched a lizardman to death with his barehands…."

"Seriously….?"

(BEARHANDS! RAWR)

The embinyu soldiers continued to climb the mountain despite the rain of rocks, spells, and arrows. But it was clearly evident that their morale and confidence were fading as they watched those in front of them turn grey. Knowing that the situation was turning, the Embinyu priests and necromancers began to make their move. They raised their wands and began to chant various spells.

"Rise sleepless spirits living here undetected by eyes. Take revenge on those that killed you! Dead Rise!"

All of the dead warriors were ressurected as skeleton knights and Dullahans to take revenge on their enemies. The most frightening thing about them was their tenacity. Even if they only had their head they would still try to bite your ankles!(This is from bonky's summary of volume 10,btw you still working on it ?_?)

"You, fated to bring death,blood, and carnage,the battlefield shall be your home! Bloodlust!"(From oddsquad vol 2 chapter 16)

Their eyes turned red with fury and the muscles on their bodies grew to the point that it nearly ripped their armor off. The newly reformed army began to charge up the mountain once more with the soldiers in the front acting as shields. "No mercy! You will suffer Embinyu! RAHHHHH!"

Weed tensed as he watched the enemy's run forward without a care for their lives. The skeletons and paladins already had high defense but now that they had been buffed it would be next to impossible to stop them. This is bad, even if we are uphill they still have the advantage in terms of numbers. Feeling that the tide of battle was about to change weed decided to reorganize the groups priorities. "Priests focus on heal bombing the skeletons while archers take down their necromancers. Mages, we'll need your spells now more than ever. Cavalry, circle around the mountain and sweep across the mountain after the mages finish casting their spells. Your objective is merely to knock them back down the mountain; the momentum should take care of the rest. Also, split up into two groups and switch directions from time to time to catch them off guard."

"Ready and waiting!"  
"Attack!"  
"Holy light!"  
"Treatment of the Hand!" Healing regenerates a living person's wounds but to an undead it causes damage.  
"Wind cutter!"  
"Churning Earth!"  
"Thundercloud!"

The mages began to take turns firing off their spells so that there would never be a gap in between attacks that embinyu could take advantage of.

Just as he was about to give the order for the next attack Weed saw a glint in the center of the group below. That color…that shape…there's no mistake about it! It's the Dea staff! It's Carved with the figure of Thea, Goddess of the Divine Light. It's a special staff that increases the effectiveness of a priests skill by 200% and also contains in it 3 different buffs called magnifcat which increases mana regeneration, Assumptio which decreases the amount of damage your team recieves by a flat amount, as well as Angelus, a spell that increases the teams vitality. A priest with such an item would be welcome in any guild or party he wanted! They must have taken it from one of the cities they captured. Every item in the Royal Road magazine was recorded in a part of Weed's mind. What he recalled was that it was an impossibly rare item that no player had gotten his hands on yet. Not even the powerful Hermes guild. It's price would probbly be 20 million won(20,000) or more…ARGH….But I can't go down and take it. There's too many, even more than I can handle. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Weed's mind.

"Call Death Knight Van Hawk!"  
"Wuooooooh! Greetings to the great master! Whatever you need of me I will do it!" Van Hawk was obviously happy. He could smell war in the air and was ready for combat at anytime. (Skeletons don't have a nose~! :3)He was only ever called out on rare occasions such as these when he was needed to fight, at other times he was trapped inside the necklace until he was summoned. This had been happening quite a lot recently since Harn disliked the thought of needlessly sharing exp.

"You see that gold staff that priest is holding in the center of the group?" said Weed with a smile  
Van Hawk began to worry. Every time his master smiled it meant something unimaginably horrifying was about to happen. "….Yes…" he replied in a low voice as though he were on an execution stand.

"I want you to get it for me, as well as his robes if you can. Silver robes sell for quite a bit since they boost both the faith and the intelligence stat."

The death knight tried to come up with a rebuttal and threw out whatever reasons his brain could think of(He has no brain yohohoho~! Okay had to be a little corny ;p) "But…it's a very large number of enemies…and, and…it's a very holy object. I'll be lucky if my arms aren't burned off after holding it for five minutes!"  
"Did you not just say that you would do whatever I ordered you to do?"  
Van Hawk instantly regretted his words "Yes….I did but…."  
"Are you not a knight who values honor?"  
"….Yes…"  
"Then go get that staff for me. If you fail or it's damaged in any way…*cracks knuckles and neck a little* You know full well what's in store for you…"  
"….Understood…" *sniff*

Lifting Van Hawk high over his shoulders with his arms he gave one more order to the poor Death Knight "Now go get me that staff! And don't come back until you do!"

"Why m- AHHHHHHHH!" Van Hawk flew headfirst into the crowd of enemies and collided with the priest who held the Staff.

Irene: "Um…Master Weed…?"  
"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy watching the battle?" Weed refused to stop looking at his beloved dea Staff. That staff made of pure gold that would soon come into his hands.  
Romune: "Well the thing is….There's something you should see."  
"I'm already watching something."  
It was then Maylon's turn "Master Weed! You really REALLY need to see this."  
After five more attempts and then smacking his head with their staffs, Weed reluctantly turned his eyes away from his precious Dea staff and the sight of a death knight punching his way through a mass of paladins.  
"Alright, what is it?"

It was only then that Weed noticed the abnormal sound of someone grunting, and the ground shaking. All of the blood drained from Weed's face as he gazed across the landscape. There were 12 enormous ogres, each pushing a siege tower toward Rosenheim.  
Maylon tried to cheer everyone up but it was in vain "Guys no need to look so frightened. We…we still have the cannons. The siege towers are made of wood so we could try and take them down from here!"

Clash of the Titans(Ya I'm jacking the title from a movie :3)

After taking a gulp Weed pointed his finger toward a part of the skies. "You've trained your vulture's eye ability for a while so you should be able to see them easily."

Maylon turned her head and squinted her eyes as she focused on the shadow in the sky. she nearly fainted when she saw them but Pale held her up "Those…Those are…Undead dragons? Four of them?"

"That's right….So we have no time to waste on these weaklings." Weed quickly got over his doubt and began to closely analyze the situation and figure out a possible countermeasure. "Maylon about how long until the undead dragons get here?" Weed asked calmly  
"I'd say…15 to 20 minutes."  
"It'll be close but I have a plan. Geo39chi and Geo5chi(The martial artists are named in terms of 1st sword, 5th sword, etc with Geomchi being 1st I believe) attach some of the steel chains to the balls and get ready for my command!"

At this time, after much fighting Van Hawk had finally managed climb the mountain. His Skull had an arrow in it, his Ulna, Clavicle, and several other bones were cracked beyond repair, and his entire left ribcage was missing. In his left hand he held the Dea Staff but it was engulfed in a pure white holy flame.

-You have received holy damage, health decreases by 250  
-Health decreased by 330

*Huff* *Huff* The death knight was gripping his ribs and on the verge of collapsing but he supported himself with his sword began to limp toward Weed by using the sword as a cane. "Master….Master…I've gotten the staff…ahahaha…"

"Mages and priests enchant the knight's and the archer's weapons then let them engage the paladins."

"Master…? It took a while but there was a paladin who managed to get several good strikes on me but I'm here now."

-Health is decreased by 423. Your left hand is now destroyed. Have a nice day.  
"Crap…I can't let it get damaged or master will beat me even more…Better switch to my right hand" grimaced Van Hawk. But that arm to, was engulfed in a white flame and continued to inflict damage upon him.  
-HP is decreased by 477

"Afterward, the wizards are to work focus on using large area of effect spells to bring down the siege towers. You don't need to destroy the towers, just render them immobile by breaking their wheels. The cannons will also help give you supporting fire in between the spells"

"Master, please um…This really hurts. If you could just recall me back into the necklace so I can recover…."

-You receive 560 damage. Your right arm has been destroyed.  
Van Hawk was forced to hold onto the holy Dea Staff in his mouth to keep it from falling down.  
"…..Master, help….pretty please…? Agh…."

"Break out into three groups with one group casting another spell, after that spell is over the next one will fire, and the third group is to recover their mana then switch out with the others when necessary."

Once the orders were given Weed turned around to see who was speaking to him. "Ah! The Dea Staff! Good job, Van Hawk. I knew you could do it." turning to side to side "Eh? Where are you?"

"Master….I'm down here…"  
Weed tilted his head downward but he could only see a mound of fine ground dust.  
Hesitating a bit Weed finally asked "….Van Hawk? Is that you?"  
"Yes, it is me master. Can I go back into the necklace to recover now? Please?" asked the death knight as he tried to suppress his tears.

"…Recall death knight!"  
Oh thank goodness…I can finally rest…  
"Summon Death Knight Van Hawk"

Appearing in a shroud of black smoke was Van Hawk back at full health.  
Weed stood proudly with his hands at his hips as though he had just done a great deed "Good. You're all repaired now. Fight alongside the others and defend the mage group."  
The suppressed tears finally broke free and they streamed down the death knights cheeks as streams of blood. Why me….I never did anything to deserve this…

Weed: "Ahahaha! No need to cry tears of joy Van Hawk. Just fight and I'll consider that thanks enough."  
*Sniff Sniff* After accepting his cruel fate he charged toward the enemy alongside the Rosenheim Knights.

Hugging the staff fiercely was Weed "My precious…I won't hand you over to anyone! Not to those Embinyu guys, the undead dragons, or the gods themselves!"

"Geo39chi and Geo5chi roll the rocks down!"

Two large boulders connected by 3 steel chains began to roll down the slides they had created previously. This was to increase its damage range. Everyone that was caught in between the boulders were torn to shreds and thrown back down into the ground.

After tucking the staff safely into his back Weed walked up to one of the nearby boulders that the shamans had summoned from underground. Alright, now it's time to deal with those pesky dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

The chisel danced across the boulder with a flurry of movements. The increase in strength from having destroyed the sculpture was still in effect, causing boulder's sides to melt away with each motion. The image of the figure he wanted was already in Weed's mind. What was necessary for fighting a dragon was not fanciful tactics but power; pure, absolute, and unrefined power. Nowhere was this more potent than in the creatures that ruled Las Gigolo. The Fire Giants who lived deep within the island. They alone were capable of standing their ground against boss class monsters. While shaping the boulder Harn started to feel that something the piece was lacking something essential. "Gah…This still doesn't look right…But what am I missing?"

Simply shaping the rock into the form of a Fire Giant wouldn't be enough. It was essential to imbue emotion into a sculpture so that they could reach a higher level. But what emotion is best suited for a Fire Giant?

"Sir! The Embinyu Denomination has broken through the gate!" Hosram gripped the hilt of his sword in anger then turned to his men "Everyone prepare for combat! We have to get back and help protect Rosenehim!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Stay where you are!" Shouted Weed with anger evident in his voice. Wait a second…that's it! Anger! That's what was missing from the carving!

"But sir…if we don't act now then all of Rosenheim may perish!"

Weed raised his hand as if to give an explanation but before he could even give a reply, a bellow rang across the night sky. It was the 4 Wyverns that Weed had given life to for the battle with Shire. They were originally a group of 10 but 6 of them had died in the battle with the undead legion. The Wyverns were the very first sculptures that Harn had given life to so they were of ample level now because of all their hunting.

"So heavy…."  
"Wahhh I want to go back home to my nice den!"  
"Horrible master…"  
"Why do we have to go through this!"

The Wyverns flew high in the sky but they were carrying some kind of gigantic blanket with one wyvern at each corner. The cloth sunk in at the center indicating that there was something at the center.

-What are you doing? Hurry and drop the package so that the entrance will be sealed.  
Waliyah(Wyvern 1? Not sure): *sniff* "Not even one word of thanks…Let's just drop this and get it over with."

The piece of clothe plummeted straight down onto the Southern entrance that the Embinyu were entering through and make a beautiful crashing sound. Inside of the blanket were numerous clay pots each containing 40 gallons of oil. "Fire ball!" Ten balls of fire were fired from all of the mages along the castle walls with each one aimed at a bottle of oil. The outside of the gate was turned into a sea of fire and the Embinyu forces that had entered the Citadel were now separated from their compatriots.

"Secret Weapon number 3. Funnel the enemy forces into the Citadel by giving them an opening. After which, separating them from their allies so that the interior defense forces can pick them off one by one." Said Weed as though it were a fact

The soldiers were in disbelief. To actually purposely allow the enemy into a city you're supposed to protect to the death was unheard of. Yet this man used it as a battle tactic to draw their enemies in! "But still…The number that had entered Rosenheim just now should be at the least 60,000! That's simply too much for them to handle alone."

"Don't worry about that either. The defense forces are not that weak. They have Zahab, one of the strongest swordsmen in Versailles, Queen Evane whose holy powers rival that of a pope candidate, and the Sage Rodriguez who earned the title 'Star of Wisdom'. I've also given them several tactics to use so that they'll have an advantage over the enemy." Told Weed in a calm voice as though he were lecturing a group of kids. "For now, focus on defending this mountain from our foes and taking down their outside forces. If either the undead dragons, siege towers, or ogres get in range of Serabourg then all our efforts will have been for naught. Got it?"

Still in shock because of the absurdity of the situation, the knights reflexively answered "….Understood Commander."

Once that was done Weed walked back to the boulder and resumed fashioning the boulder into a suitable battle form. The pace he was working at increased considerably. Weed continued to hack away at the rock with a fearsome grin on his face which sent shivers down everybody's spine. Each swing of his arm and movement of his body seemed to display joy and elation. Weed danced circles around the boulder

Rage! Ahahahahhaha~! Why didn't I think of it before just now. Ah well who cares, now that I know what needs to be done then it's a simple matter. If there's one emotion I have plenty of, then it's anger! Anger at Ray Bard for having stolen my money from me by selling the armor I received from the Freya Church, fury towards that bastard who arranged all of those useless trinkets in my own castle, and rage towards the Loan Sharks who haunted me for my entire high school life then stole my money! Harn's fury grew each second as he thought of the pain his family went through because of those men in their cheap black suits. The memory of that event was still clear as day to him. The image of Hyan crying in his grandmother's arms that day in the hospital when those loan sharks cheated us was seared into his pupils. That money was going to be used to pay for grandmother's surgery and Hyeon's college funds, and to pay for the new home we were going to live in! It was a chance for them to live a better life!

"RAHHHHHH!" Grabbing the head of the sculpture he assaulted the skull with countless stabs. Despite the appearances, each one of the attacks was done with pinpoint accuracy and a masterful control of power. After the face was finished he then moved toward defining the muscles of this massive behemoth. Each of the muscles bulged out from the body expressing a kind "weight". The upper body was curved forward to express a sense of power while the tendons/veins were traced over again to give a better sense of their depth.

Weed took several steps back to get a better look at the end result. The giant had one foot forward and was hunched down toward the ground while his face was turned clockwise slightly. The mouth was agape as though he were letting out a loud yell or trying to bite the neck of his opponent. His arms were spread to his sides in preparation of grabbing the enemy. His body's muscles were thick and bulging. Just the biceps alone were 6 times the size of a normal mans thighs whereas the eyes seemed to possess some kind of spark that caused fear in all those who saw it. The statue seemed to possess a life and power of its own which couldn't be tied down by human hands. It was a colossal 12 feet tall and 8 feet across (Actually bit larger since hunched down). Everyone who looked upon the piece felt as though it was rushing toward them, getting ready to grab and lift their bodies into the air so that he could better smash into the ground.

-Please Set the name sculpture

"The Fire Giant's Rampage"

-The Fire Giant's Rampage, is that correct?

"Yes."

-  
-Ttring! You have created a masterpiece! Fire Giants are the rulers of Las Gigolo. Beings borne of fire who only know how to live and die in war, they are the embodiment of strength! Your name will be spread far and wide among sculptors everywhere for having accurately captured their rage and might. Intimacy with Fire Giants + 15

Artistic value: 30.

Special options: Players health and Mana regeneration will increase by 8%.

Intelligence and wisdom fall by 25.

The disappearance of appeal and attractiveness stat.

Increased power by 41.

Increased agility by 5.

-Improved skill of carving skill.  
-Your fame increases by 15.  
-Endurance rises by 20  
-Stamina rises by 10

Lifting the sculpture onto his shoulders, Weed turned to face the others "Your orders are simple. Fight and live. Protect that which you care about with your own hands and if you are going to be defeated than you find a way to survive. You must continue moving no matter how much blood or mud you're covered. Pour everything into this one battle and live through it! We're going to get through this! We are going to live on! We'll grow old and laugh about how crazy we were in some pub years from now! And if any of you dare die on me then I swear I'll drag your asses out of hell myself and give you another beating! GOT IT?" I can't be losing even more reputation points.

A couple of the people there left stunned but soon raised their hands into the air in response "YES SIR!"

While seemingly everyone was in high spirits, there was a small group in the back who were carefully considering what Weed had just said. "Uhh guys…."  
"Yes? What is it Irene?"  
"I don't think he was joking about that dragging you out of hell part."  
Pale felt uneasy at Irene's words and tried to ease the tension with a laugh, but his voice cracked because he could sense something was off after looking at her expression "Hahaha…What do you mean? Of course it was just a joke said by master Weed."  
"Have you forgotten about Queen Evane?"

"He raised a person from the dead to life. Who's to say whether he was or wasn't joking about what he said just now?"  
No one could say anything to counter this idea. After being with Weed for so long, the only thing that one could say about him was that he was greedy, brash, unpredictable, and could somehow make the impossible possible.

After finishing that long winded speech Weed began to sprint downhill at a breakneck pace. His heart pounding like mad and the shirt he wore which was now soaked completely through with sweat. He felt a mix of excitement and anger toward his enemy as he charged toward them.

"Sculpture Summoning! Hydra!" With a flash of light a hydra with eight heads, thick scaly skin, and 20 meters tall(60 feet I think? Just using a height that makes it big) appeared next to Weed, dwarfing everything near it. "Kill the ogres and stop the siege towers advance! If you do then I'll cook them up for you to eat later!There was no noticeable change in the hydra's facial expression(s) but he seemed to stride ecstatically toward the enemies with a "Hiiiiisssssssss"

Several of the ogres and Embinyu soldiers bodies were immediately trapped by the coils of the snakes body. The sound of their bones cracking could clearly be heard by all. The less fortunate ones had their upper bodies eaten and their bodies were left flailing like a chicken with their head cut off. Each time they focused on cutting off one snake head another one would gobble them up.

"Well that takes care of one thing."

-Tori switch targets and focus on holding off the undead dragon on the left! Bingryung and Wyverns bring down the second dragon at the top! Eunsae, Golden bird, and Phoenix target the dragon on the bottom right and I'll take the remaining one! Their wings drooped considerably as they resigned themselves to their fate. Once they were in range Golden Bird, Eunsae, and Phoenix dived down headfirst into the one of the dragons and used their huge talons to dig onto the monster's body. After which, they began pecking and ripping apart the dragon's wings, forcing it to the ground. Tori's bats clung to each and every part of the dragon's body's making it almost impossible for the beast to fly properly let alone fight. Bingryung and the wyverns used their breathe attacks to inflict damage on them from afar.

"Sculpture Transformation!"

-You have used the shape shifter skill

Weed's body slowly grew in size until he was over 25 meters tall (Try going to your financial district, look at a building and count up to 8 floors then count 4 to 6 windows across. Then imagine those a giant fire giant staring down you have 5 seconds to give it to me before I eat you : lol), his skin became a murky red and a black tattoo began to trace itself across his body. It could have been due to the fire aura surrounding his body or a trick of the eyes but the markings seemed to pulsate as if they were alive. Each of the giant's arms was as thick as the trunk of a tree.  
Strength will increase by 5% when near a Volcano or major source of fire.  
-Body size has increased. Current armor will not fit. Un-equipping chest plate and leg plating.

- Strength and vitality increases considerably because of the shape shifter skill.

Vitality and recovery rate is increased according to the characteristics of the species.

Knowledge and wisdom stat has decreased to zero. Any Combat-related skills will most likely fail.

Knowledge, wisdom, art, religion, attractiveness, and elegance all drop significantly.

Shapeshifter is valid until the pieces are being.

Is applied to an affinity with nature, enhances the property of fire based attacks.

Weed had a different body but his mind was still the same.

"Not bad. Stat window! "

-

Character Name: Weed tendencies: Monster

Size: 406 Race: Fire Giant

Vitality: 376,271 Mana: 1650

Strength: 1428 Agility: 1395

Stamina: 1684 Wisdom: 15

Intelligence: 11 grit: 719

Endurance: 662 Endurance: 959

Art: 70 Charisma: 462

Leadership: 751 Good: 3

Faith: 5 attractions: 8

Maetjip: 881 grace: 6

Spirit: 152 Containers: 170

* Fire Giants are the exercise of the species characteristics.

Your body now emits a fire aura. All physical attacks will also inflict the burn status.

Skill levels are now being adjusted. You can learn up to a maximum of level 8 beginner Fire Giant Skills. (This was all taken from volume 25 when Weed turned into an Ice Troll, just modified most of the words)

-

All at once the war of the giants began. The dragon let loose an intense roar which seemed to swallow the world itself.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"

-Roar of the Dragon!  
Dragons are peerless.  
They inflict psychological pressure on inferior creatures!  
Even if thousands of animals such as foxes gathered, they would end up lying on the ground, dead.  
The mental process of magicians trembled with fear of the Dragon.  
-Morale of the soldiers has decreased

Weed decided to let out his own battlecry in response to this challenge. Something inside of him demanded it, needed it. After taking in a deep breath Weed let loose an earsplitting roar of his own "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"(You have no idea how badly I wanted to switch this with "COME AT ME BRO!" QWQ)

-You have used the skill Yell. All Allies within range are affected. There is a 200% increase in moral. All confusion among your troops is dispelled. For 5 minutes leadership will be boosted 195%.

Weed's feet never stayed on the ground for longer than a second, his stride turned into a dash as he glides across the ground with a speed that seemed impossible for his massive size. As if accepting his dare, the undead dragon lowered his altitude and headed straight for him. Weed squatted down in an instant then leaped upwards covering a considerable distance and collided with the dragon's body, midair sending out shock waves in every direction. The heavens themselves seemed to tremble at this impact. Unfortunately, the dragon had an advantage in terms of momentum and Weed was rapidly forced back to the ground.

"I'm not going down that easily!" cried Weed as he clutched onto the beasts rotting body and began to tear at the wings. "Let's see how well you fight now!"

Unable to bear the pain of having his precious wings torn off, the beast let out a bellow of pain "Kruahhhhhhh!" But Weed was brought back to the ground all the same. A putrid smell oozed out from the beast's mouth as he stared coldly at Weed with the hollow yet frightening eyes that only an undead dragon could possess. The dragon's mouth was lined with rows of sharp teeth and the mouth took up 2/3rd of its head. Upon closer inspection one could see that most of its flesh had become rotten and fallen off, but a majority was still held in place by magic. The claws extended out grotesquely up at Weed.

*growl* After letting out a low snarl it began to claw at Weed's body with his limbs and made several attempts to bite at his head but Weed kept dodging by twisting his body. Unable to push the monster's enormous body off of him, Weed could only land several hits at the beast's body in hopes of unbalancing him and getting a chance to go on the offensive. But the beast didn't budge an inch and each of the monster's attacks were getting closer to his head, not to mention the fact that Weed's stamina was quickly fading. "Get off me you fat pig!"

Embinyu soldiers: "Die you monster!"  
"All is for Embinyu!"

Some of the soldiers who had been trying to scale the mountain were now slashing at Weed's face.

"Hail Embinyu!"

Weed clenched his fist in anger. He was angry at the Embinyu denomination for having put him through all this trouble, he was angry at this animal who was getting cocky, but more than anyone he was angry at himself for being unable to get out of this mess.

"Fall now! It is impossible for you to win! The name of Embinyu will be spread through all of Versailles! You cannot fight destiny!"

Destiny…? DESTINY? You think I care something as stupid as destiny? Do you actually think that I'd leave the fate of my family to something as unreliable as destiny? I'll be the one to decide what's impossible and what I'll do with my life! Weed grinded his teeth in anger and began to launch even more punches at the dragon's flank but it still showed no sign of moving.

When suddenly *THUNK* "SKREEEE!" The dragon's body recoiled slightly at the last attack.  
Finally a reaction! But how…? It should've taken at least another 50 more hits.

Private message: -Brother!  
-Eh? Hayan! Is that you?  
-Yes, it's me. Zephyr and I managed to make it safely to the clock tower. I've marked the area around the dragon's heart. So strike there. Even an attack at his ribs or stomach should be more effective now.

Hayan had been painting the fight at a lightning fast pace since the start of the clash. It took a while but now all of the preparations were ready. She buffed her brother and the others by drawing them with great detail to show their strength, while only using a rough sketch for the undead dragons so that they would be weakened. Black paint was also used to mark further and weaken the dragon's bodies.

Hmm…So that means I can inflict more damage now? But main problem is that it's really hard to move right now. No, even that's not the problem! Hayan definitely said "Zephyr and I"! Grr…That freaking playboy is alone in the clock tower with my sister! Bastard!

Weed private messaged Zephyr in a voice filled with killing intent.  
-ZEPHYR. Take three steps away from Hayan. NOW.  
-"Eh? Master Weed! Y-You misunderstand! I wasn't doing anything suspicious! Honest!" Fear was evident in Zephyr's voice as he began to stammer repeatedly  
-DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF.  
-Ah um…Yes! Right away!

Hmph…I'll need to educate guy once this is all over. Now how the heck am I suppose to get this thing off of me.

"The divine light which guides this world, show this evil being that which is right and holy. St. blind!" A pure white light shot out from the priest shot out from the priest's hands and penetrated the dragon's eyes.

"Freya, the goddess of beauty which halts everything. This is the truth! The  
strength of our faith. Slow!" The dragon's movement speed only slowed down slightly. But the effects became more obvious after all of the priests began to fire the same spell at the undead dragon.

Chance! Hmm…but before that…*Looks at the Eimbyu soldier next to his head*  
Embinyu Soldier: "Know the power of Embinyu!"  
*CHOMP* *chew chew chew* "mm…Tastes like barbeque chicken."

-You have eaten a human! Stamina +3, Health points heals by 45.

"Heh heh, ready not here I come."  
Gripping his fist once more, Weed went into a frenzy and launched a series of punches as well as knees at the beast's abdomen until finally it tipped over. Rolling away to the side, Weed watched gleefully as the monster's health points finally decreased. The beast hunched over in pain and held his arm close to his stomach, but Harn could still see the will to fight in its eyes.

Without a word, Weed readied his stance once more and prepared to attack. He acknowledged the undead dragon as a strong opponent which was all the more reason he had to finish this battle quickly. There were other enemies so it would be best to finish this fight first before I become too worn out to take on the others.

"Hah!" Weed charged in and delivered a series of punches to the beast's body. A majority of the blows were focused on breaking the ribs and chest while the other strikes were for locking up the opponent's movements so that they couldn't counterattack. The time Harn had spent practicing Hapkido and Tae Kwon Do was note in vain. For more than a year he had practiced basic punching, kicking, and various techniques to the brink of passing out. Every time he returned hhome, his body would be drenched in sweat and his bones creaked. But still he persisted with the training. Now these movements were engraved not just in his body but his memory as well. Each attack flowed into another heavy blow to the monster's body. His steps became more compact and all of his excess movements disappeared as he felt his senses sharpen. Loud 'Thumps' rang out each time he came in contact with the dragon's body.

********************************************************  
At the peak of death mountain there was a single person who was carefully watching the battle between the giants. It was Mapan. Everything seemed to fade away as he focused on the sight of Weed facing off against the undead dragon, one of the strongest monsters in all of Royal Road. He paid no attention to the explosions caused by the spells and cannons but instead began to laugh as he watched the scene unfold before hm.

"Haha….it's because of things like this that I can't stop being a Merchant." Muttered Mapan look of satisfaction on his face

Mapan had been through numerous adventures with Weed, possibly as much as Irene and the others. He stood beside Weed in the battle with the undead legion, met with him in Las Gigolo with the others, correlated an attack on Bar Kahn by helping to gather over 500 paladins, and also visited the land of vampires together.

He recorded every second of the fight, making sure not to miss a single detail. Their voices split the heavens as they roared at one another. The earth itself shook when they crashed down upon it and each of their strikes caused the air to tremble.

Truth be told, Mapan considered it an honor to be able to know Weed and felt thrilled each time he watched Weed's antics. How many could say that they watched a battle between a fire giant and an undead dragon first hand, and assisted in crushing an army 4 times their own.

-Undead dragon receives damage in the chest, ribcage has been damaged. Defenses have been weakened. Deals 334 damage, imposes fire damage.

-Undead dragon receives damage in the chest. Deals 470 damage, imposes fire damage.

-Undead dragon receives damage in the heart. Temporarily stunned. Deals 600 damage, imposes fire damage.

-Large gash has been inflicted on Undead dragon's side. Deals 369 damage, imposes fire damage.

-You have deal a deadly blow. Deals 920 damage, imposes fire damage. +12%(because of targeting one area, the damage increases)

-You have deal a deadly blow. Deals 1210 damage, imposes fire damage. +19%(because of targeting one area, the damage increases)

-You have deal a deadly blow. Deals 1540 damage, imposes fire damage. +24%(because of targeting one area, the damage increases)

Finally unable to take it anymore, the dragon raised itself up high on his hind legs and slammed his neck down as though it were a sledge hammer. The sheer force of the blow shook the earth and caused several rock fragments to fly up. Then the dragon switched to a tackle and tried to bring Weed back to the ground "BAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Quickly stepping to the side, Weed continued his baptism of blows to the monster's flank before finally the dragon's flesh tore itself apart under the pressure. Black blood and rotten intestines poured out from the wound as the nauseating smell of rancid meat, rotten cheese, and burned feces all wrapped into one began to permeate through the air.

Seeing the opening, Weed tackled the dragon and forced him onto his side. After which he began to rip at the innards and used both of his hands to rip off the ribcage revealing the still pumping heart. Feeling its life fading, the dragon made a last ditch effort and tried to claw at Weed's face. But it was all in vain; Weed succumbed to his primal instincts and let his rage take over. He beat the dragon several times with his fists until the dragon's skull was shattered under the impact. Then he ripped out the monster's heart and raised it up high showing off his prize.

He then made a victory cry that could only belong to a beast from the wild "Wu….Wuooooooooooooohhhhh!" as his body became drenched in the black blood.

-ttring!  
-You have gained Experience  
-You have gained Experience  
-Level up!

************************************  
In a pub somewhere a group of friends were staring bewildered at the large crystal ball which displayed the news about Royal Road. Except now, instead of news it showed the battle between Rosenheim kingdom and the Embinyu Denomination. Right now however, it was displaying the fight between Weed the Fire Giant and an Undead Dragon.

Jarvan IV, still dazed from what he just saw, said "Did he just…."  
Before he could finished, Garen answered him with a casual tone "Kill a dragon with his barehands? Yup."  
Jarvan IV still shocked began to ask "Am I…."  
Still not bothering to look at the screen "Going crazy?"  
Jarvan IV: "Yeah!"(DEMACIA~~! AND YES LEAGUE OF LEGENDS XD)  
Garen: "Sorry to inform you, but this is reality…"  
Jarvan IV: "How did you know what I was going to say though?"  
Garen: "Haha, because I just heard the same thing from Master Yi, Olaf, Trynadmere, and Xin Zhao!  
Gragas: "Have a drink! You need it more than I do… You'll somehow get used to these unbelievable sights when you spend enough time watching Weed. Now to find some brew…Oi, Singed! You're going to share that with me, right!"  
"Yep, Shaken…not stirred." Told Singed as he handed over the drink to the large Gragas."

Laughing manically in the back was Shaco: "Ahahahhaha! Rammus why don't you try taking him on! Jajajaja! Hmm? Where'd Rammus go? Guys…?"  
Wukong spoke out to the jester "Rammus used Power ball to run away after Weed punched the dragon in the face and ripped out the poor dragon's heart."  
Shaco tilted his head in confusion for a few seconds then hesitantly asked "What about the others…? The pub was filled to the brim a few seconds ago."

Recounting the events in his head Wukong told him "Let's see…Malphite used Unstoppable force to run through the wall so he could barf out back, seems the sight of black blood spewing out from an open wound was too much for him. Shen shadow dashed behind him to console him, but for some reason I heard even more barfing afterward? Zilean time warped out…and Teemo moved quickly out the front door."

"Hmm…What about Sion? You want to try fighting Weed sometime?" asked Shaco curiously  
Sion furiously shook his head and went back to drinking his beer.  
"Oh come on! You're already dead!"  
Sion: "Not uh! No way am I facing that monstrosity! I already died once, and there's no way I want to die again!"  
Shaco: "Aw fine….Hey Chogath! What about you?"  
Chogath almost tripped over himself when Shaco called him out. "HELL NO! Did you see that guy? I may bite people's heads off but this guy eats them whole! Body and all!"  
Shaco: "Aw fine….Party pooper…."

************************************

General Norman's eyes went wide at this sight. He was watching the scene unfold from a safe location and immediately realized that the tide of battle was changing. He saw Weed as a major threat which had to be eliminated before he became too dangerous.  
"I have to get rid of this man…otherwise…it's me who's going to die…" uttered General Norman in horror.

"Mages and artillery, concentrate fire on the Fire Giant! Necromancers, order the ogres and remaining undead dragons to take him down after the 3rd volley has weakened him!"

"Gah!" cried Weed as several ogres grabbed onto him and a undead dragon bit down on one of his knees from the back.  
-Tori! I told you to hold them off! Don't think I'm going to let you off for this!  
-That's…They're stronger than the other one from before!  
-What? Stronger? How can that be, you should be able to take on even named undead dragons, so how is this one so tough?

The answer to this question came not in a message but as a system notice.  
-You have been poisoned, health declines by 250. This status will persist until healed.  
-Health declines by 232

Weed's heart sunk as he saw this message. Impossible…there's no way that an undead dragon can possess poison traits! There's no such thing as a poison attribute dragon in the Royal Road Database!

General Norman laughed gleefully as he watched the giant's body turn black. This was a sign that he was poisoned, and from the looks of things it seemed to be a class 5 poison.  
"Gahahha, are you surprised? This is thanks to the research our Necromancers have been doing for the past few years. We finally succeeded in creating a chimera by combining a dragon's body with Basilisk's blood!"  
Weed could do little as his body was pelted with spells and dark spears. His once intimidating frame was now no more than a hindrance as he was just made into a target dummy. Unable to tell left from right anymore, he ran toward where he thought the main enemy force was, but was soon held in place by the remaining ogres.

Damn it…if it's going to be like this…  
-Romune!  
-Master Weed, we're running out of cannon ball shells! I don't think we'll be able to provide you much support after this! The shaman's mana is still high so we can keep defending the mountain. Unfortunately, the enemy's artillery is out of our attack range…  
-Forget about their artillery! Cast 'that' spell and get rid of these ogres and this damnable dragon!  
-But…If I cast that spell then you'll be…  
-No choice! Just do it while they're still focused in one spot!  
-Understood…

Romune carefully raised her hands up towards the skies, as though she were welcoming someone.  
"Embers of domination…Flames of purgatory…Let the fires that have existed since the beginnings of time gather now and sear the world once more! Meteor Storm!"

Part of the sky became a bright red/orange and the remaining birds in the area began flying to the South. "Skreeeeeeee!"

Sensing the danger, the ogres and undead dragons began to try and flee as well. They jerked back as they felt something clutching on to them from behind. Their hearts sank when they looked back to see a disfigured yet still very much alive Fire Giant.

"Heh heh, you bastards aren't getting away from me." Said Weed as he tightened his grip.

A flaming meteor 5 times that of the undead dragon began to fall from the heavens. The skies themselves burst into flames as it pushed its way through. If you were to look at it from right below then you would be unable to see past the clouds beyond. Such was its enormity and size. Weed smiled wryly as he stared up at the monstrosity and retightened his grip on the ogres once more.

BOOM! The meteors fell down mercilessly upon their bodies until their bodies were blown apart. Dust exploded out from underground and began to spread in all directions. Everything was washed away in an instant. When the dust finally cleared, the only thing left was an enormous crater 20 times the size of a national foot ball stadium. In the center was a mass of pile of disfigured flesh which emitted black smoke and a horrid smell.

*******************************************************  
The surrounding Embinyu soldiers were drawn to the destruction and gathered around the crevice. Not one of them made a sound. Instead, they just stared blankly at the utter destruction.

The Rosenheim knights were at a loss at what to do. Their invincible leader was now gone and they had no one to follow. Many of them had a dazed look on their faces, as though they were half awake and half asleep.

"No!" screamed Seoyoon as she stared in horror as the meteor crashed down. It can't be…Not like this…It end like this for you…Unable to hold herself back, she took hold of Rover's reins and began to descend down the mountain toward the crater.

Rover: "Eumoo?"  
"Come on Rover! Go faster!" yelled Seoyoon as she forced Rover to press on. The wind blew furiously past her and tangled her hair but she didn't care  
Rover: Mm…I don't get what's going on but anything is better than following my crazy master. Plus this feels really nice! So soft… "Eumooooo!"

"Wait for me!" After wiping his tears away with his forearm, Mapan readied his cart natures once more. "I'm going as well!" There are some things more valuable than money, such as moments like these. I swore to myself that even if all hell broke loose, I would still follow Master Weed and record all of his adventures in my memories.

Already half way down the mountain, Seoyoon readied herself for the enemy. Determination was obvious in her eyes. She was set on making it to Weed's side no matter the consequences.

"Incredible…." Said Geomchi as he looked at the crater Romune had created. I knew that spells were powerful, but I never imagined that they could create something like this! Rather than fear, he felt excitement as he looked at this new frontier. His bliss was soon interrupted as several shadows ran past him.

"Wait for me!" shouted Maylon in distress  
"Oi, Mapan! Get back here! We need a ride as well!" yelled Pale as he chased down the cart  
"Huff Huff…Making a girl run…You're going to get a hell of a beating later Mapan!" screamed an out of breath Romune

Why does he have so many people chasing after him…I never knew that he was this popular. And they're beautiful girls to boot! A blood vessel on Geomchi's head was bulging and on the verge of exploding!

"Wahhhh, Please don't leave me behind as well!" said Irene as she hurriedly ran after everyone while holding up the ends of her skirt

"Come on dear! We can't miss this chance!" yelled a sweet voice from the back. Following close behind her was an intimidating Paladin closely behind.

"Coming…" said Volk in an eerie voice. Volk's grim face and intimidating 6 foot 5 build further amplified his frightening aura.

"Grrr…." Geomchi tightened his grip on his sword in anger. He was a bachelor since childhood and had not once had a girlfriend, let alone held a girls hand. Likewise, all of the martial artists gathered there were in the same situation as Geomchi. All of them had never graduated from high school(was it college? Kinda forgetting here) and instead focused solely on mastering martial arts. Why is he so popular…'What does he have that I don't!' Thought all of them in unison.

Libby grabbed onto Geo39chi's arm and began tugging at it repeatedly "Honey! We have to help him too!"

*BURST!* "Stay where you are!" Geomchi shouted, unable to hold his anger. "We'll take care of this." That's right…I finally know. The only difference between us is the amount of fame we've gained through quests and battles. If I gain fame then I'll also have girls chasing after me!

"Master…?" said Geo39chi, unable to figure out what his master wanted.

"It's our turn to fight." lectured Geomchi in severe tone. He turned and stared at Libby who was closely hugging onto Geo39chi's arm. So jealous… "You just stay here and guard the mages and priests."

"Ahh…." He must want me to stay with Libby. I never knew he was so thoughtful. "Understood, master. I'll make sure that not a single one of those Embinyu bastards make it up here!" shouted the man as he pounded his armor and made a resolute face.

Fight the enemies, slay a lot of them, gain fame, and get a girlfriend. He's already ahead of me, so I can't let him fight in this battle. "Men! Make ready for combat!"

In no time at all Seoyoon was within range of the Embinyu soldiers.  
"Kill her!"  
"So pretty…"

"You will not stop me." Replied Seoyoon as she made ready for combat. Her sword came into contact with the first enemy that neared her. The sheer force of the blow rivaled that of a sledge hammer. The soldier was sent crashing into the back, leaving everyone else stunned. Seoyoon bit her lips back each time she stared at the crater. "Out of my way!" She carefully aimed her sword at the gaps in the paladin's armor and made sure to launch a few strikes during the return swing to keep them weary.

Countless battles alone in the plains of despair had taught her one thing. Never stop moving when in combat. The moment your body slows down or your sword drops is when the opponent will strike at you. "Hah!" Her sword drew an arc in the air and slashed across one of the soldier's shields, and then with a twist of her wrist she sent the blade flying into the head of the person next to him. Each of her attacks sent the enemies reeling.

*Swish Swish* 5 arrows were fired at the warriors who were about to charge at Seoyoon.  
"Fire ball!" 8 fire balls shot out from Romune's staff and created a wall of fire separating them from each other.  
"Be careful Miss Seoyoon, it's rather dangerous to go out alone." Said Irene in a serene voice  
"Yeah! Don't hog all the fun for yourself!" shouted Maylon

*Blush* Seoyoon nodded slightly at her new companions.  
"By the power of the holy spirit, restore her health. Healing hand! (Actually got the incantation from oddsquad when they killed the wolf) We'll follow you as well. You see, we owe Master Weed a debt of gratitude."

Excited and somewhat embarrassed, Seoyoon began to take out her enemies one by one.  
"Yatz! Yatz!" yelled Seoyoon briskly. A little giggling could be heard from the back as she swung her sword.

"Master, so what's the plan?"  
"I have an incredible plan!"  
"Great, what is it?"  
"We go down and kick all of their asses!"

"Listen my brothers. Why do you think it is that Harn has so many girls following him and yet we have so few?"  
They shook their heads back and forth, unsure of what to say.  
"It's fame. Harn has fought in numerous battles and completed various quests. Whereas we have not."  
"Ahh…." They nodded as if they finally understood.  
"So if we beat a lot of enemies in this battle we will gain fame. Fame will lead to us being more popular. And popularity means we'll meet more girls!" finished Geomchi proudly.  
"Ah! So that's how! Come on guys, let's go show them what we're made of!" cried Geo2chi getting ready to sprint downhill.  
"Wait!" yelled Geomchi, grabbing onto his arm.  
"What is it…?"  
"Simply beating our enemies won't be enough."  
"Then what should we do?"  
Smiling, Geomchi took out a black colored flag from his backpack. The one they used in the land of vampires.  
"Ahhh…."

The Rosenheim knights remained on top of the hill, still in a daze, while Weed's friends rushed toward the enemy and the crater far behind them.  
"Captain Becker! Snap out of it! What are your orders?"  
"Captain Becker!"  
"It's impossible…There's no way that he could have…" said Becker half heartedly, despair evident in his eyes.  
"Come on boys! Let's kick some ass! We can't back down now!" yelled Geomchi to his students. For some reason their upper body armor and shirts were unequipped and they were waving a black flag in the air. "We are invincible in black! No matter what happens we do not back down!"

The knights gazed in awe as the martial artists charged fearlessly at the enemy without any armor. They mistook the black flag Geo45chi was holding as a symbol of "No Surrender" since the symbol for giving up was a white flag.

"That's right…He's invincible. Weed can never die. His will lives on in us." Becker said to himself, as though it were some spell. Finally breaking out of his shock, Becker stood up and readied his blade.  
"Sir…?" asked a worried knight  
"Knights, Assemble!"  
"Sir!" All of them lined up in a single fashion line at the sudden shout. A sign of the many hours they had trained.  
"Everyone! Ready your weapons!"  
"Stop! Becker, what do you think you're doing!" cried Elliott in a cracked voice. His armor showed several cracks and his face was covered in blood and sweat.  
"You probably wouldn't understand since this is your first time meeting him" turning to face the others he said "Tell me, what's the name of our squadron?"  
"Serabourg defense squadron numbers 4 through 15!" yelled everyone instinctively  
"WRONG!"  
Each of them stared at each other in confusion, wondering what was wrong about it.  
"Johnson and Hosram, what is the name of our squadron!"  
Seeming to understand what their brother was saying, they raised their swords up together and yelled out in a loud voice "We are the original members who participated in the clean up Lair of Litvart mission 4 years ago(not sure about time)!"  
"And who is our commander!"  
"Master Weed!"  
Lowering his sword so that it pointed at the crater, Becker roared "TO THE COMMANDER!"  
"CHARGE!"  
Most of the knights remaining on death mountain began to dash madly downhill on their horses to meet with the others, while the remaining ones stayed to defend the cannons and wizards.

********************************************  
"Uncle Johnson! Uncle Johnson!" cried a pair 8 year old twins who were wearing matching clothes.  
"Ahahha, what are you doing up so late? Couldn't sleep?" asked an old man in a rocking chair  
"Not uh…We want to hear the story!"  
"Ohh…Which one might you be talking about?" smirked Johnson, setting down his book  
"You know which one!" the two boys pouted together and glared at the man "The one about lady warrior! From 30 years ago!"  
*Sigh* "Honestly…Hosram's going to give me a lecture about keeping you two up so late."  
Smiling brightly "Don't worry, we'll make sure to put in a good word for you! Heh heh"  
"grr…Cheeky little brats. Meh fine…I felt like reminiscing about it anyway."

The two boys quickly got into bed and covered themselves with their sheets.

"It was right after Weed had fallen in combat. Our artillery had just run out of cannon balls and the only thing keeping our position from being run over were the shamans summoning the giant boulders. On one side the Embinyu forces had suffered a major blow from losing their trump card and half of their forces whereas we lost our commander. It may have been out of desperation, fatigue, or simple hope but either way we stormed down Death Mountain to reinforce the others and headed toward the crater." Johnson paused slightly, and raised his head to the sky as though he were looking off into the distance. "I can still remember it like yesterday…Most of us were frightened and unsure about what was going to happen. Our armor weighed down on us and we felt as though we were marching to our doom. Each stride we took reinforced this thought."

"And then what happened, and then what happened?" yelled the twins, unable to contain themselves.

"We saw a goddess…" muttered the man, still entranced by his memory "Her beautiful red hair flowed through the air as she clashed with the enemies. That elegant face of hers became tinged with blood when she dove under her opponents and split their bodies in two. She was…a breath of fresh air on that hardened battle field where people died by the thousands. All those who watched became entranced by her delicate movements."

"Waaaaah! How pretty?"  
"She possessed beauty which surpassed that of any goddess."  
"I'm telling on you to Miss Ably!"  
"Gah! Don't you dare! If you do that then I guarantee that you'll never be able to have any candy for the rest of your life. That and I'll never tell you this story again!"  
"Ahhh, we're sorry! We apologize!" the two did an over exaggerated bow "Please continue!"  
"Hmph…No where was I…Ah, yes! I was talking about her moves." Settling back into his chair Johnson continued with his story "She was completely different from Master Weed. He was a man who always charged forward, breaking through anything and everything that got in his way. Whereas she…she danced upon the battlefield. Her body didn't seem to be tied down by gravity. The volley of arrows never so much as touched her armor, and she coolly cut down her foes. For her enemies she was a goddess of destruction, whereas she was the priestess of salvation for her allies whom she fought for. Indeed…all of us felt as though she were a valkyrie, the legendary female figure from Norse Mythology, descended to Versailles. We wanted to fight alongside her. Yes…That was it…"

"And afterward?"  
"Now now, it's time for bed…Can't be letting you kids stay up too late.  
"Awww….."  
"Well then, good night you noisy brats!"  
"Blehhh!" said the boys as they stuck out their tongues

********************************************  
Back to present day, the Rosenheim knights had finished descending and regrouped with Weed's friends and Seoyoon.

"Archer Squadron! Fire a volley and provide covering fire!" yelled Becker  
Overtaken with new life, Hosram joined in the charge "Knight Squadron! Lance units 4 through 7, with me!"  
"We will follow Master Weed's final order! Fight and live, use your own strength to protect what you care about. We're going to survive this battle and make it back home to our families!" roared Johnson vigorously "Heavy armored regiments 3 through 5 support our flanks! Protect the lady! TO THE COMMANDER!


	7. Chapter 7

In a matter of minutes the interior city gate of Saraborg was torn apart. The embinyu soldiers rushed in one after another like a swarm of animals would on a fallen prey.

"Queen Evane, here they come!" cried one of the knights in a panicked voice  
On this harsh battle field, she alone kept her wits "Stay calm. We've prepared as best we could. Everyone get into their positions and fire when ready."  
"Yes mam!"

The enemy soon came rushing down the central avenue in droves

"Attack! Burn it all down to ashes!"  
"Wahhahaha this is too easy!"

A clear voice rang out across the battle field "All units, fire at will."

Several hundred arrows pounded upon the surprised paladins black armor. But they didn't stop, instead they continued to advance over the corpses of their fallen comrades in a reckless charge.

One paladin was at the head of the charge with shield in hand and was already stuck with several arrows in his armor "Don't you underestimate our resolve!"

"That's my line" said a voice below him. Before the man could respond to this unexpected figure, his throat was pierced by a thin long sword (think rapier type if it helps).

Taken aback at the sudden loss of their leader, the paladins stood in shock but soon recovered and focused on killing their opponent. They swung madly at the shadow as it weaved through their attacks like a phantom before rolling to the side as a battle axe crashed down several inches from her body. Evane then stabbed one of the soldiers in his stomach before doing a graceful back flip into the air and severing some of their heads. Some of their faces were still locked with an expression of shock, others fear.

Not all of them were as distracted as their compatriots, because a large figure landed a heavy kick to Evanes side with his steel boots, knocking her over.

"Mother!" yelled a panicked voice. It was the recently crowned king of Rosenheim. He raised his bow, took aim at the attacker, and fired his shot with deadly precision.

Unfortunately, the arrow was easily deflected by the man's armor. Not willing to go down without a fight, Evane thrust her sword upward into the paladins large frame, but all it served to do was enrage him. The paladin readied his weapon and prepared to deliver the finishing blow "Hah!"

But the final blow never came, instead it was intercepted by a broadsword carried by a seemingly weakly old man. "You bastards took her from me once. Do you honestly expect me to just stand by and let you take her from me again!" said Zahab in a loud booming voice. His tone filled with both anger and conviction.

His body seemed to blur for a moment as he executed a downward slash, effectively cleaving the soldier in two straight down the middle. Zahab seemed to be unwilling to relent with just that much so he dashed forward with his sword, causing several streaks of silver to tear through the paladin's armor and flesh. If Queen Evane was a fighter that embodied grace, then Zahab was a swordsman who embodied simplicity and hard work. Each of his attacks were filled with both speed and strength as they flowed effortlessly from one strike to another, proof of the long years he had spent honing his skills. There was not one unnecessary movement. After he had finished pushing the embinyu soldiers back somewhat, he lowered his hand and lifted Queen Evane back onto her feet.

"Still as troublesome as ever I see." Joked Zahab with a slight smirk on his face  
She in turn crossed her arms and pouted slightly "Hmph, I had it all under control." But she soon relented. Once her wounds were healed she rejoined Zahab. Each fought back to back, making sure to not miss a step. They methodically attacked their opponents. Evane would distract the enemy with her elegant sword dance while Zahab ran in and cleaved them in two from the side.

"Will the couple in front please stop showing off! You're making us single people feel downright sad!" remarked Rodriguez jokingly with a slight snicker. He sighed slightly at the sight of this pair who were holding off a group of 30 soldiers on their own, then relented, placed his hands on his sides, and began to chuckle again.

"Quiet, you!" yelled the pair in protest, their cheeks showing a slight rosy red color

All the jest and jokes were soon forgotten as a group of enemy reinforcements came in through the city gate.

"Double Spell! Oh Undine, goddess of water, bequeath unto me 30 spears of ice so that I may pierce mine foes with your just might." Rodriguez's left hand glowed white and then he continued with another spell "Agni, emperor of flames and ruler of the purgatory, bestow upon your faithful servant 30 spirits of fire so that I may set your enemies ablaze with your fury."

"Ice Javalen*30! Fire bolt*30!" The spells rose up slightly before forming an arc and crashing down on the embinyu soldiers with frightening strength.

"Cowards!"

Succumbing to fear, they attempted to run into the nearby houses. One of them ran into a nearby red house and the others followed suit. From the darkness of the old home, a shining steel sword shot out and pierced the man in his chest. He stared back at the shadow in disbelief as a hand jutted out and slowly pushed his body off of the sword. The knight then readied his shield and "greeted" anyone else that might have the courage to step forward.

His armor was not shiny like many of the new knights but instead a dull silver color, covered with countless nicks, marks, and scratches from fierce battles giving off a feeling of strength and nobility. "Come on you bastards. I've waited long enough." Pluto muttered with a low menacing voice.

Pluto had joined the Rosenheim army almost immediately after signing up for Royal Road. At first it was because a flower arranger he had met by chance recommended it to him. He thought that it would be a good chance to convert to a strong class and make money, but this notion soon faded after the years he spent fighting side by side with these men. Day after day he honed his sword skills by fighting with the other royal knights, each time they praised him for his skill he felt a sense of pride. He now considered Rosenheim kingdom his home and these men who were trying to tear it all apart his hated enemy.

The other paladins who had tried to enter the other houses faced a similar fate. Several civilians had also appeared above the homes and began to thrash the foes below them. Royal knights ranged from level 400 to 500, and if they didn't want to be moved from a spot then they most likely weren't going to be moved. With the windows shut tight and a royal knight at each of the entrances effectively keeping them out, as well as a powerful wizard plus two sword masters in the front, the embinyu forces couldn't advance or hide under cover to the sides. Finally yielding to the pressure, they attempted to regroup with their comrades outside before making another attempt at the city.

A large sword twice the size of a normal man swung out from behind a house and met full force with 5 soldiers. Their bodies buckled at the sheer power as their armors failed them and they were sent into the air before turning gray. The other soldiers behind them reeled from the force of their comrades bodies hitting them along with the air pressure. Each one stared at the other in disbelief as a hulking man held the intimidating sword in one hand and 25 fully armored royal knights, each holding a lance, walked in.

"Now now sword instructor, you mustn't be hogging all the fun." said Sir Midvale as he wagged his finger in a lecturing motion.

*grunt* "You expect me to hold back when they're that close? After what they did to my home! Grrr…" The sword instructor grinded his teeth in anger and tightened his grip on his massive claymore sword. "These bastards tore apart my home and after I've finally managed to make it decent again, they come in here trying to do it again! That home was meant to be a place that they could return to…and these guys just….GRAHHH! How the hell am I suppose to hold back when they're right here in front of me?" yelled the man in a heavy voice as he motioned toward the paladins with his enormous sword.

Sir Midvale motioned the other knights to fall into formation "You misunderstand, what I meant was that we also wanted a piece of them. Don't think that you're the only one who holds a grudge." replied Midvale in a cold voice.

The Sword Instructor decided to yield, as much as he hated the Embinyu forces, he didn't want to betray one of his oldest friends. They had known each other since childhood but this was the first time in a while that Midvale had spoken with such anger in his voice.

With astonishing speed the knights sprinted forward at full speed and dispatched the remaining paladins, sending them to meet their god. Those that did not meet their deaths by lance were soon trampled on by their horses.

"All is for Embinyu!" a group of soldiers yelled out as he ran with crazed eyes at Sir Midvale.

His mithril lance was "occupied" by 3 paladins, each pierced through the stomach. He quickly threw them off with a flick of his wrist and rather than using his weapon, ordered his loyal stead to leap onto the first attacker. The beast landed hooves first onto the man, his face distorted with fear and disbelief as 1300 pounds of pure muscle and steel fell upon him.

A frightening voice spread through the city "GAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

"What the hell was that?" cried one of the knights

A large grey hand smashed down on one of the knights then another hand appeared and backhanded the other Royal knights away.

"An ogre? Since when did they have ogres!"

"Don't lose concentration! Prepare a counter attack, we cannot lose this position!"

An audible humming sound could be heard from their backs as a crimson colored phoenix the size of a house flew past them and blasted the ogre back through the city gates. The few knights in front prepared themselves for the monster's counter attack or death throes but were shocked when they saw the creature's body. The ogre's head was blown completely off and there was a stream of gray smoke coming from his upper body as it landed heavily on the Embinyu soldiers outside. It was an instant death for the Ogre. The makeshift "wall" effectively sealed off anymore possible invaders.

A beautiful woman in a white dress with striking blonde hair walked up to them.  
"Sir Midvale, report in on the situation. What's happening within the city?" Queen Evane asked as she finished wiping the blood from her sword with a handkerchief.

"Madam! We've taken care of most of the soldiers that broken in at this point. The other intruders have spread throughout the city."

"That's good, don't let your guard down though."

"Are we not going to chase after the enemies?" inquired one of the knights

"No we're already low on man power as it is. Spread the knights out at key locations and possible target locations inside of the city. I suspect that they're looking for something, otherwise they would have all moved as one toward the main castle. For now, let the volunteer units take care of the enemies with their guerilla attacks."

"Understood! I shall report this news to the other squadrons at once!"

************************************************************  
LMS Junkies Guild have arrived :D

Guilds that had joined in the defense of Serabourg employed guerilla tactics by harassing their opponents with long range attacks in order to lure them in, then when their enemies were in range a group of warriors and knights would burst out of the houses and sandwich them with attacks. It wasn't a pretty tactic but none of them cared about playing fair and giving their enemies a chance to fight back. They knew full well that if their positions were switched, they would not hesitate to slay them either.

Solo players who disliked playing in groups also employed a set of guerilla tactics but on a much smaller note. Some guilds even competed with one another to see who would get the most kills.

At the McDonalds/711/ any place with food you like to go to, in Rosenheim kingdom:  
Embinyu Paladin 1: grr where are the citizens! There's nothing to kill in this godforsaken city. Hmm…We may as well get something to eat?  
Embinyu Paladin 2: Hahahah I agree with you, the food hereis pretty good.  
About 20 paladins were taking a break inside of the restaurant.  
Paladin 1: GAH! IT BURNS IT BURNS~!  
Ttring! Decrease in health 70, damage will continue for an hour unless something is done.

"Why is there no water?"  
All of the paladins began to sprint to the bathroom in unison.  
They hovered their mouths somewhat below the faucet and turned it on full blast before chugging it all down.  
"Ptew! What the hell, mud water? Gah, who did this!"  
"Whoever the hell did this is gonna pay! huh? Who are you?

Person: Hi my name is nooborto just your friendly neighborhood ninja. Oh and I was the one who put hot sauce, really powerful right? It抯 my own blend.

They hurriedly scrambled to their feet with swords drawn and rushed at the masked man.  
Paladin 2: "K-KILL HIM!"

But the clever ninja already foresaw this and began to throw poison daggers at the paladins and threw in a large stink bomb as he slammed and locked the door in one of the paladins faces  
"Just you wait till I get my hands on you, you little brat!" The man began hacking away at the wooden door with his sword, his face red with fury.

The shaman in the back had had enough. He lowered his wand so that it pointed at the door and cast a spell "Fire ball! Get ready to burn! Hahahaha"

Nooborto now a good distance away from the door turned back to face the door. In a low voice which only he could hear he said "By the way, you should know that the stink bomb is made from a special fish oil which is highly flammable. Heh heh"  
Paladins: "Wait, what? Flammable!" He peered back horridly as he saw slight sparks coming from the shaman's hands "Stop you fool! Stop!" It was too late. *BANG!*

Ting! You have killed 20 Embinyu priests you have acquired 40,000 exp  
Ting! You have leveled up!x10  
Nooborto: "Woot free exp~~! Ooo I see some embinyu shamans, maybe they抣l give even more exp."

Embinyu Shaman 3: "Where are those stupid paladins wander off to? We were supposed to be killing and they're out eating food! Gahhhh just wait till I catch those idiots…"  
Embinyu Shaman 8: I can't agree with you more, this is stu- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Nooborto: HA! How do you like my thousands years of pain move(Note: This is from Naruto, just google it lol)  
Embinyu Shaman 8: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE INSECT! Ice spear!  
Nooborto: "Smoke bomb!"  
Embinyu shaman 4: "You little coward you think we'll let you leave here alive? Dream on!" A glint of silver flashed in front of him, rather than panicking the mage cast a barrier spell and laughed the attack off. "You think a little shuriken can stop me? Ice spear! Ice spear! Fire ball! Lightning bolt!"  
"Argh!"  
"Aha! That's what you get for underestimating me!"  
Shaman 7: "You idiot the one you hit was me! Frost diver!"  
Shaman 4: "Sorry it was my mistake!" *boom*'  
Shaman 1:" Everyone stop! We're hitting each other, now let's just use a wind spell and then kill the bastard!"

Nooborto was snickering from a roof top as he watched the mages fight each other in frustration. "Idiots~! I'm just the distraction. A good ninja knows when to flee as well." He skipped away from the mages with liethe movements as he gazed down at the other Rosenheim residents who were also fighting. "Hmmm…I wonder who those guys are. It looks like they're running to the library….? Meh, may as well watch."

*****************************************************

Running through the midst of the burning city was a trio of novices who were most likely only level 30 judging by their plan leather armor. Following closely behind was a group of determined barbarian warriors wielding large clubs and maces.

"Joey~! How did it come to this! Ahhhh" yelled a frightened female archer. Her normally bound hair was loose now due to her hair tie breaking. On her back was a crude elf bow but it was a good bow none the less.

To her side was a young man probably 18 years old, he was heaving from the weight of his bronze plate armor. "Huff….Huff…Cain, where do we go from here?"

The panicking shaman tried to compose himself but his hands shook persistently. He eventually pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his bag and examined it "Take the next left head straight for 4 blocks and then take one more left. After that, we'll be at the Rosenheim library. We should be able to hide in there."

"You heard the man, we're almost home free!"

*Smash!* A giant mace crashed several feet away from the group and they grimly turned back to see the poised barbarian.  
"RAAAAHHHHHH" In their moment of distraction, the platoon of barbarians had almost caught up on them.

"RUN FASTER!"

**********************************************************  
Blueshadows spent most of her time in the library. Even in real life, she preferred reading novels and the like from playing actual games. Something about the idea of travelling to a different world and sharing a grand adventure drew her in. Books told stories of how friends helped one another when they were in need, tales of how they started out in a small village then bound into one misadventure after misadventure, eventually getting strong to the point that they could face off against a Dungeon guardian on their own. It was for this reason that she sought to join Royal Road along with her sister and friends from an online novel forum. Blueshadows had actually managed to stumble across a secret class called Moonlight Reader due to her long time spent in the library. The condition for this hidden class was to have a good relationship with all of the librarians in the Rosenheim library, read 60% of the books there, and also spends at least 600 hours there during the first two weeks a novice was stuck in the city. Needless to say, this was a ridiculous requirement because the library was filled with thousands upon thousands of books and no one else had met it as of late. Together with her friends they stormed a fort Alkhar which had been filled with goblins and even managed to overtake a lizard lord.

When she and her party had finally returned to Rosenheim after a 2 month trek through the wilderness she zoomed straight into the library at a lightning fast pace. In turn, she was completely unaware of the situation outside of the library. Blueshadows lazed about her small personal room high above the first level. It was a section filled completely with books about government and history which no one liked to read. After discovering this place, she decided to outfit it with her favorite sofas and books, effectively making it her own living quarters. She was about to doze off when there was a sudden loud crashing noise downstairs.

She reluctantly peeked from her hiding place to see what the disturbance was. A group of poorly dressed adventurers rushed through the library doors screaming like they were possessed, behind then was a small band of warriors who were obviously trying to kill them.

"What do we do now? They followed us all the way here!" yelped a girl in a squeaky voice

"I…I…I don't know! Barbarians aren't supposed to be this fast, it's completely illogical! Hackers!" cried a panic stricken shaman

A loud voice thundered from behind them"RAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!"

Judging by his face one of the adventurers seemed to be especially angry "Rawr rawr rawr, can't you say anything else!" yelled Joey.

The warriors face flushed red at this comment and began thrashing madly at the man. He made wide, bold swings with his heavy club but kept missing by a hair and ended up their book cases.

'How dare they ruin my home!' thought Blueshadows. She climbed down from her hiding spot using a rope and swung her body onto one of the bookshelves, expertly balancing herself before leaning forward causing it to fall onto the next shelf. That caused a domino effect and one by one all of the shelves collapsed in with horrible force until they fell upon the unsuspecting group of adventurers and warriors.

-Ttring! You have killed a Embinyu soldier, you gain 465 experience  
-Level up!  
-Level up!

Bluehearts was surprised at this notification and accidentally spoke out loud "Embinyu denomination? What are they doing here?"

Cain was covered completely in dust but managed to squirm out from underneath the shelves. Un fortunately Joey took the full brunt of the attack "Gasp! I can breathe again!"

"Miss, be careful! The Embinyu denomination broke into Serabourg, they're trying to destroy everything! Ahhh my arm hurts…" Alice was the most uninjured of the trio but her arm left arm was broken.

Destroy? They're going to destroy my books, my sanctuary? The usual passive Blueshadows glared venomously at the crowd of warriors then took out a cyan colored book from her bag and threw it at one of the soldiers.

The man closed his eyes and puffed out his chest at this weak attack "Hah, like a little book could actually hurt me." His friends also joined in by laughing together.

"Enlarge!" The normally small book grew to a staggering size twice that of the barbarian. They would have been able to easily dodge the book but fortunately they had let their guard down at this attack.

-  
Class description: YOURS WAS A PAIN HAD TO MAKE ALL FROM SCRATCH ):

Character Name: Blueshadows  
Job: Moonlight Reader  
Title: Erratic Thread Viewer  
Status: Erratic  
Level: unknown...  
Health: Spazzy  
Mana: 5000  
Strength: 100  
Dexterity: 10-50  
Wisdom + Intellect: 1-1000 (By heplfulness and mood)  
Fighting Spirit: 1-100000  
Stamina: 20  
Endurance: 10  
Charisma: 5

The Moonlight Reader was a hidden class that lied dormant in the Rosenheim library until Blueshadows managed to unintentionally fulfill the qualifications for the class. The condition for this hidden class was to have a good relationship with all of the librarians in the Rosenheim library, read 60% of the books there, and also spends at least 600 hours there during the first two weeks a novice was stuck in the city.

Moonlight Readers possess a special book called Book of Dimensions.

Book abilities are:

1. enlarge-Can either make the book super big or small enough to fit in your pocket(note: do not read it when it's tiny, really bad for your eyes lol)  
2. Dimension transfer/Animate - The class book acts as a portal to another dimension so you can either enter the book or summon things from it. You must read the book you wish to summon something from (100-1000 times, or requirement is that you have an absolute perfect memory of the book and can recall everything about it). Said book creates a fantasy dimension that matches all the descriptions in the book and reenacts all of the events. You can only bring items out from the dimensions that you have already recorded. Objects brought out of the book will act as they did in the book so if you bring out a random T-rex he's going to rampage. You bring out a knight and appeal to a sense of justice he may help you. It's possible to build up intimacy so they'll listen more to your orders. Those that were animated require a steady amount of mana(25 per sec and Blueshadows has enough mana/mana regain items to hold summoned objects/persons for 1 to 2 hours depending on the size). When you have no more mana they return to the book, they have the ability to recall back into said book whenever they want(They do this before they die so they don't disappear), and objects have the choice of answering your summons. But you can communicate with summoned beings even when they are still in book). If you're on bad terms they'll ignore you (*cries*).  
3. Reveal- Sometimes the book will reveal secret dungeons or lairs or watev that are hidden if all the summoned creatures have been happy for a long time (ie. A year) and can only be revealed in certain conditions that are similar to the hidden place (ie. If it is a desert on some other plain/island then surrounding must be desert-like in the first place) and only if you are really lucky with high charisma and luck or favor with a god.  
4. Part of normal functions of the book-The book will open to specific story/world/pic/etc. you want and if you are not certain then you find a table of contents that shows stories/world/pic/etc. recorded. Always shows empty pages at both the beginning and end of the book though.

Notes about going into the book:  
You can enter the book and go to these dimensions and screw with the story and interact with everyone. But if you mess with the storyline too much like making them unhappy with you then you can't summon said party. Ex: You read a book about the medieval times, bunch of kingdoms are fighting unleash something like a giant ninja god dragon to raise hell, then they're going to get angry at you. (Note: In that dimension your abilities limiters are removed. Instead of summoning a single object you can bring a set of objects/events from another story/dimension into the one that you are in.) You over run all the humans and let dragons take over the continent/world. Humans are unhappy with her so they will refuse to heed your summons however the giant ninja god dragons that you interacted with and helped to conquer the world with will follow your summons and orders(they also fear they'll be whipped by Blueheart so ya…)

-

The book expanded further then tossed itself open and began to flip through all of its pages before glowing a faint white color "Animate, Black heart!"

Heavy mist poured out through the book spreading through the entire complex. Slowly a shadow four times the size of the warriors formed from within the column of smoke and high above the warriors head was a glint of red which sent shudders down the hardened veteran's spine. A claw reached out of the book first, then another claw, followed lastly by an enormous head with a pair of long horns and deep piercing red eyes which seemed to look into one's soul. Her body loomed high above them, forcing them to strain their necks just to look at it. The body was covered with muscles and black steel like scales, flexible but inexplicably strong. Time stood still and no one uttered a sound.

Breaking the silence was a feminine voice which seemed to border between joy and madness "Dinner is served, Black heart~!"

"ROAAAAAAAR!" A earth shattering voice split the air and the beast's neck moved with astounding speed. Before anyone could react one of the soldiers was lifted off of the ground and was doing a desperate death throe inside of the black dragon's mouth. Blood splattered everywhere as Black Heart shook her head around, thoroughly enjoying her tasty treat. Seeing the terrifying beast in front of them devouring their comrade was too much for the warriors, and they made a beeline for the gateway. A massive tail hit them heavily from the side knocking them into the air then a enormous claw caught them midair and swatted them down like mere flies.

In an act of desperation they threw their weapons at the dragon's head but that only served to further enrage the monster. She pulled her head back and prepared to breathe a breath of fire and brimstone at her foes.

"Oi, Black heart! No fire! Are you trying to destroy my house?" yelled an agitated Blueshadows

Blackheart immediately stopped what she was doing and reluctantly nodded her head at her 'mother'. Afterward she continued to play with her new 'toys'.

Behind Bluehearts was the stunned trio who couldn't understand what was happening in front of them. At first they were chased by a group of fearsome warriors and were ready to fight to the death, then this person appeared and summoned a giant dragon before killing everything in sight. It was beyond comprehension. Unnoticed to them, a shadow appeared from behind one of the bookshelves.

"Yaaaaaaaawn" said the mysterious woman as she began to stretch her arms.  
Cain turned to face the stranger "Who are you? When did you get here?"  
"Hm? I'm Chicaalterego, it's a pleasure to meet you. And what do you mean when did I get here, I've been here the whole time!"  
"Eh? Really?"  
"Yeah, I was resting in that sofa since this morning. It's a really soft and good quality sofa so it was easy to fall asleep =)"  
'You slept through the sounds of cannon fire, explosions, screaming, and a massive siege on a city….?' Is what the trio wanted to say but they were too astonished to actually reply.

-  
Character info:  
Character Name: chicaalterego  
Job: Air wasting stalker  
Fame: 0  
Life: Immortal?  
Class: unknown  
Status: Lazy  
Level: 400  
Health: 1  
Mana: 0  
Strength: 1  
Dexterity: 0  
Wisdom + Intellect: 342420  
Stamina: 35544  
Endurance: 1  
Charisma: -13

[Job description: The Air wasting stalker (usually refereed to as useless bastards). Is not a legendary class, albeit it is known as a very obscure and mysterious one; this class is famous for it's weird side effects. The players in this profession can never attain fame and keeping the charisma in the positive area is an impossible feat. This job is very unappealing to many, since is completely useless for battle, for earning money and for most practical in-game feats. However the "Air wasting stalker" class provides you the ability of raising levels doing nothing, and enables you the option of sleep when you are sleeping in game, making the skin of their avatar be always smooth. It's possible to learn new skills simply by watching due to their high intelligence but this will cause their level to drop each time they use it and be physically drained.

The ones in this profession tend to have a high level, since they chose it aware of the fact that they are lazy bums. But their level is just for show and it will be reduced if the player accidentally learns an ability due to their high wisdom. This class has only one real benefit to it, which comes when the player decides to use the ability unique to theirs class "Stalkerism" in which they can keep on stalking something even after their HP its 0. and below 0. Allowing the player keep up whatever they are doing procrastinating their dead, and then die a thousand times... ]

Chicaalterego turned to watch the massive black dragon 'Hmm…That looks like fun'.  
-Ttring! Book of Dimensions learned! You can now summon people/objects/beings from a book that you have an adept understanding of. Must have specific book you wish to summon from on hand and shout "Animate, _"  
-Level has decreased 50 because you learned a skill.

Chicaa was ecstatic at this news "oooh! I want to summon Pikachu and Pichu!"  
(MY CHILDHOOD, MY NOSTALGIA, COME FORTH!)

"Pichu? Pi pi chu!"  
"Pika! Pi ka chu? Pi, pi ka, chu chu"

"So….SO CUTE~~~!" Unable to hold herself back anymore, Chicaalterego ran up to the small animals and bear hugged the struggling pokemon.

"Piii….pika~!" They squirmed around trying to break free but that just made her hug even tighter.

Finally, "Pi…ka…."

Sensing some kind of static and pressure in the air, Blueshadows turned around just in time to see what was happening. She wasn't sure how Chicaa brought the pokemon out but she had watched enough episodes to know what was about to happen.

"Black heart, fly! Fly out of here right now! No questions just do it!" yelled Blueshadows as she clawed her way up the dragon's back. Black fire had only ever seen her master this flustered when she mentioned her sister Blueheart and instinctively followed what she was told to do.

Joey dragged his friends out of the entrance "If you don't wanna die then run!"  
"Ahhh, we've been doing so much running today!" but Alice still followed closely behind

The only ones left were the remaining barbarians, clustered behind a bookshelf and confused they peered at one another.

"…CHU!" A blinding flash of light enveloped the room followed by an overwhelming explosion effectively sending the barbarian warriors to become new stars in the night sky.

Somewhere off in the distance a voice could be heard "….Team rockets blasting off again~! Meowth that's right! Wobbuffet!"

-Stalkerism activated! "Stalkerism" is a skill in which they can keep on stalking something even after their HP its 0. and bellow 0. Allowing the player keep up whatever they are doing procrastinating their dead, and then die a thousand times...

Chicaalterego began to rub her cheeks against a reluctant Pikachu(PIKACHU IS A GUY BTW, HE WORE A KIMONO IN ONE EPISODE O_O IT BLEW MY MIND SO MUCH, I NEVER KNEW) and Pichu "Aww you're so cute~!"

"Pikaaaa~!"  
-Pikachu and Pichu have returned to their dimension, they are unwilling to answer your summons a second time.  
"Waaaah I wasn't done yet! Muuuu…Fine, I'll just ask Blueshadows to help me then, if not I'll just bug her until she does :"

A shudder ran down Blueshadows spine just then "I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden…"

**********************************************************

An entire platoon Embinyu paladins had just finished passing an Inn in search of civilians. To their dismay they found nothing inside. It was apparent that there were people there prior but every valuable and personal belonging had been gleaned off the shelves and the family had long since departed. Outside the building near one of the old wine barrels was a young man dressed in a pure white clothes with a rare insignia sewn on its back, he possessed a gentle smile as incandescent as the sun and bright blonde hair.

"It's 44 gold for each enemy slain, there's 12 of them so…." His mind began to calculate the numbers instantaneously and before one could even blink he said "528 gold! Ahahahah That's great, I'll be super rich now! Well…they have no mage or priest with them so this'll be easy. Heh heh, I can't wait…I can finally buy that rare new wine I saw earlier, ahhh must not drool…Oh god of light please forgive my actions, and help me get rich err I mean, uphold justice by defeating these villains! Ooooh one of them has an adamant sword! " Sun's eyes seemed to gleam as he looked at his soon to be new sword.

-  
Avatar: Grisia Creus || Type: Neutral  
Level: 21 || Job: Holy Knight  
Title: Sun Knight Captain || Fame: 7000  
Health: 800 || Mana: 7500  
Str: 30 +20 || Dex: 40 +20 || Vit: 50 +20  
Wis: 60 +70 || Int: 9000 +70 || Spr: 40 +20  
Sta: 30 +20 || Faith: 150 +70 || Attractiveness: 6000 +70  
Leadership: 0 +20 || Luck: 0  
Offense: 25 || Defense: 20  
Resistance to Magic: None except for resistance to dark magic

+20 points to all stats  
+50 points to Attractiveness, Faith, Wisdom, and Intelligence.  
+Luck will never rise above 0.  
+Gained ability to learn all magic skills to the rank of master. Advanced skills available.  
+Gained ability Sword Mastery will never rank beyond Beginner Level 1.  
+50% increase in combat related stats when equipped with the Saint's Dragon Brigandine.  
+Decrease in mana consumption for spells based on level of Magic Mastery.  
+Gained ability to equip class specific items.  
+Gained unique skill, Light Mastery.  
+Gained ability to learn secret skills based on your level of Light Mastery.  
+Gained ability of elemental perception.  
+Magic skills will not gain skill proficiency but the corresponding masteries will gained increased growth rate and efficiency.  
+Mana Regeneration rate is doubled, added effects can be produced from using Mediation.

Swordmanship: Beginner level 1 0%  
Light Mastery: Beginner level 8 27%  
Elemental Mastery: Beginner level 5 47%  
Necromancy Mastery: Beginner level 3 99%  
Elemental Perception: Comprehension 5%  
Holy Mastery: Beginner level 9 99%  
Saint's Dragon Brigandine: comprehension 2%  
Resurrection: comprehension 25%  
Wine Making: Beginner level 5 0%  
Mediation: Comprehension 10%

The paladins became shocked as a tall handsome man seemed to appear out of thin air. Each one of them entered their battle stance but soon lowered their guard after carefully observing the man.

"What the hell? It's just a priest!"  
"I know right…I thought it was that frightening lady from earlier, you know the one who danced around and cut everyone's heads off..." His shoulders shuddered at the sheer memory of that person  
"Ya…by the way, are you a boy or girl?"  
"Must be a girl right? I mean just look at her! She has long blonde hair down past her shoulders, clear blue eyes, and pure white clothing. It's obviously a priest from Freya!" All of them began to nod in unison at this seemingly sound conclusion.

Sun could no longer hold himself back and roared "Grahhhh are you blinde? I'm a guy damn it! And take a careful look at my sword, it's the sun sword! I'm the sun knight of the Church of Light!" ugh why does this always happen….Whatever, I'll just kill them and be done with it. An overwhelming amount of mana began to gather around Sun's body and he was about to unleash his full fury on his opponents when…

"SUN! SUN WHERE ARE YOU! Quick you three go that way, everyone else search the surrounding area again. Sun must have gotten lost again…We absolutely cannot lose Sun another time, otherwise Judge is going to be super pissed off again. I don't need to tell you what he's like when he's angry, right?" said a red haired man with a booming voice.

All the knights nodded their heads furiously. Judge was plenty scary under normal circumstances; they didn't want to even think about what he would be like if he were angry lest they suffer horrible nightmares for the rest of their lives.

Member of blaze knight's platoon: "Ah, I found him! Guys he's over here! Eh, who the heck are these guys!"  
Embinyu soldier: "Isn't that our question? Are you somehow related to this cross dresser? Ugh, I can't believe I thought he was a she. But then again, he is really scrawny, and does have shiny hair, and clear blue eyes, gah I still can't believe it!"

'oi, you're not the one who has to suffer through it! Do you know how hard it is for me to get close to girls because I look like this? Grr…I'd pwn your sorry ass if it weren't for the fact that Blaze knight was here…' thought Sun, gritting his teeth.

"How dare you insult Sun! Blaze knight platoon, forward!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter if there's 20 more of you. We'll still beat you all down. Take them down boys!"

Ahhh noooo Blaze, don't slash there! You're damaging my new armor. Argh, the price is going to drop so much now because of those dents. Whyyyy! my money, it's slowly dwindling away~! D:

Wait, no! Not the shield! A matching set sells for more!

"Grr, insolent pests! Blinding light!" As soon as he said this, a bright light flooded the streets.  
the knights buried their faces in their hands and began to rub their eyes vigorously "Gah my eyes! I can't see!"

Wait…Can't see?

Embinyu soldier "Now! Attack!"

During this time I hastily collected large amounts of water spirits with my right hand while also collecting lightning with my left hand. Heavy static filled the air causing everyone's hair to stand on end. I let out a cry "Web of Lightning!" and released the spell on everyone. The effects of the lightning spell were further amplified by the heavily saturated air. Cries of pain erupted all around before they fell lifelessly to the ground in a limp motion. By the time I was through Blaze knight and all of the others could see again. That was plenty of time for me to use my magic to strip the soldiers of any possible values they had on them. (This is an actually an altered version from this website .)

"Um….Sun, what happened here?" asked Blaze knight, unable to understand the situation.

"Hmm it seems they all tripped and knocked themselves out!"

"But they're on fire and smoking?"

"Then it must have been a misfired spell!"

"But there are no mages around here!"  
"Perhaps lightning struck them all down" I said with my most innocent and dumbfounded expression

"What…? But all of them just….how?" asked a dumbfounded Blaze knight

"Brother Blaze, it seems that you are very tired. Try not to think about it too much and let's go get you something nice to eat. How about some smoked ham?" Sun gave a smile that would look normal to anyone, but all of the holy knight captains knew that in truth it was one filled with malice. Each time he gave that smile something unfortunate would "coincidentally" happen to them.

"Yes! Please!" cried a fearful blaze knight

Rule Number Three – No matter how lame/foolish the Sun Knight looks, never ever provoke his wrath. Even if you've unintentionally discovered the Sun Knight's imperfection, you had better just admit that he's perfect unless you want to experience his imperfection yourself.

Ahh Blaze, if only the others were also so easily convinced. Oh well, I've gotten my new armor sets. I'll be able to sell these for plenty heh heh. I love my magic pouch, I can carry as much stuff in it as I want~!

********************************************

Narr-Master watched the forces fighting below him with interest. He lithely clung to the top of the clock tower at the center of the city so that he could carefully observe everything below him.

-  
Name: Narr-master  
Level: 270  
Title: "The phantom leech" Fame: -2456  
Life: 11348 Mana: 6669  
STR: 978+25 DEX: 1070+25 VIT: 1240+25  
WIS: 80+25 INT: 400+25 SPR: 120+25  
STA: 1300+25 Shamelesness: 770+50 AIR( means less pressence): 600+50

Class: Screenlight leechtaker  
[Screenlight leechtaker: Class whose mastery has been banned by Geihar Von Ahreupen himself after realising his fame was being leeched off by someone, Having taken him 20 years to discover this act of treason he realised the dangers such a dark profession may cause someday to the continent, thus forbidding It forever. Able to leech off the intangible and stalk the invisible, this path my only lead to darkness]

Stalk some assassins and harass them, or just watch/steal loot.

Skills:  
Leech STR Leech WIS Leech HP Leech SKILL Shadow Bind  
Leech STA Leech DEX Leech MANA Stalker Fist(after following someone for so long he can know his weak points)  
Leech VIT Leech SPR Shadow Stalking  
Leech AGI Leech EXP Shadow blending(he can enter shadows and use them as portals in battle)  
Obscure Omniscience (after stalking some for so long he can predict his actions in battle)  
Dark State of Parasitic Vampirisation ( costing 60 mana per secong his stats are boosted by 30% and he recovers 10% of whatever damage he dealt to the oponent)

Leechig skills work this way:  
Leech STR (Takes a while) PERMANENT CHANGE  
Leechtalker 700 STR Prey 800 STR - Leechtalker 705 STR Prey 795 STR

Here's his history provided by narr himself :)

Natham Alexander (add second english sounding middle name begining with an "R" here) Rojas, age 19 is the man behind the stalking, he is pretty much the reason why the world genius exists. Being extremily gifted allowed him to do whatever he set his mind to almost flawlessly and with ease. After years of strict tutoring paid by his overly exalted parents and not being able to make friends he came to just grow bored of everything, and developed a really aloof personality as a result. he first heard of Royal Road on rhe streets while he was "strolling around", and as he always did with something new, he tried it out. He wasn't really expecting a lot of fun, since everything else bored him too, he didn't have many expectations of the game. The first 4 mandatorial weeks pissed him off so instead of doing quests or getting a class he decided to just wander around the city, where due to many coincidences and events he somehow came to find a ultra ubber secret passage into the castle, there he obviously found the will of Remor Atick Leechenstalk and received the class "screenlight leechtalker", losing a plethora of fame too ( he was actually surprised you could lose fame when you didn't even have any).

After a while he began discovering his abilities and started testing them out for "fun", surprised since he hadn't thought of that word for years, and he was right he was having fun, using his already polished "wandering abilities" he could make his prescence really thin, even to monsters, first experimenting with the basic leeching skills "leeching life" and "shadow stalking", he preferred to do this during the night, while in the day he just enjoyed the sun he didn't have in the real world( he lived in some cloudy state).

One day loitering around he came around weed's sclupture stall and found it interesting-as sculpting was secretly the only thing he has ever failed to do, not that his artistic sense was bad, just that, out of some weird karmic law being good at everything to the point of getting killed by the other people's jealousy needed to be balanced out somehow, so the universe decided to make him suck at sclupting.

As the months passed and he continued to lv up, he came across weed a couple of times, not that he was ever noticed, he saw weed going into the secret crevice in the cave of litvart(kept following weed even after he stopped leeching off the people following him), he came across weed's pary before going to lavias(so he went with them), stumbled upon the orc/elf war.

Growing stronger he kept getting more skills, one of which alloed him to see his "victim's" stat window, that's how he came to know that weed was a LMS and ridiculously strong at that, first he was going to leech off of him but decided not, since he felt a weird akinship towards weed, maybe because they were both secret classes, he saw weed as the sun and he as the shadow.

His skills function in a way that he can literally suck people's stats and skills froma distance, which is why he has such overly inflated stats despite his lv, unfortunately these "passive" skills can't be used while in battle, so he usualy just rests under a tree nearby his victim, and while his prey is painstakingly trying to gaim exp he lessurely zaps it away, reducing his already obscenely low fame even more.

Screenlight Leechtalkers' main weapon are his fists, like some sort of monk(thankfully he leeched off other people's handycraft skill so at vol 6 his is already intermediate 7) he usually doesn't fight head on, but when need arises he was some skills to defend himself.

For him, the attack on Seraborg started when he was in the middle of one of his daily strolls through the city. Seraborg was the city in which he gained his class and there was a sense of nostalgia as he walked through the dark alley ways of the city. Most would find the areas of the city in which he visited to be dark, foreboding, and a downright horrible place to visit but to Das Narr it was an adventure. Each day he managed to find new shortcuts, and hidden secrets within the cities walls. He had decided to continue his stroll despite the cities situation and soon spotted several familiar forms over in the city courtyard and two people with their backs to a wall.

"Hmm…That's weird. No one ever comes to these parts. Even if there was a siege, there's nothing of actual interest here. Eh? Wait, aren't those two…..?" Das Narr said to himself

"Oi, Iheartz what's taking you so long!" yelled a badly beaten and bloody Bonky.

"Hold on a sec, I've almost finished getting everything out and finished the preparations." replied a troubled Iheartz. He literally turned his backpack upside down and a mountain of items began to pour out from the magical bag.

"Hold on! Hold on? You're not the one who has to take all of the hits!" screamed Bonky as he braced himself for the impact of yet another ice spear *grunt* "HURRY UP!"

"I'm ready! Do it!"

"Finally…." Said Bonky with a heavy sigh "Devils pact activate! Bonkers mode!"

-  
Avatar: Bonky333 || Type: Stuffed Animal  
Level: 333 || Job: Bonking Master  
Title: "Legendary Procrastinator" || Fame: 333  
Health: 73737 || Mana: 37373  
Strength: 333 || Agility: 333 || Vitality: 333  
Wisdom: 333 || Intellect: 333 || Spirit: 333  
Stamina: 333 || Endurance: 333  
Leadership: 333 || Luck: 333  
Offence: 333 || Defense: 333  
Magic resistance: none

Special Skills:

Devil Pact: Goes into bonkers mode for a set period of time, doubling all stats at 333, unable to differentiate allies from prey, cannot be leveled up. Note: This will cause the player to temporarily assume another form while fighting.  
Procrastinate: Lies around doing nothing, only skill capable of harming the Legendary Moonlight Slaver class(namely Blueheart).

Bonky's body became a staggering 8 feet tall, brown fur began to sprout all over his body covering him completely, his mouth grew large while his teeth became sharp, until he changed completely into the form of a giant grizzly bear with burning fur.

Several swords and maces struck against Bonky's new body but they rebounded off of him just as easily. Underneath his furry exterior was pure muscle and unrestrained rage. Bonky dashed into a group of knights and hefted them high into the air, then used his new paw to smash a surprised priests head.

"What are you waiting for! Mages, hurry up and blast this thing!" yelled a well dressed paladin, presumably the leader of the group.

"Ice spear! Ice bolt! Lightning bolt!"  
The spells drew blood as it crashed down on his body but the beast showed no sign of stopping. They were just about to fire another volley when an ethereal dagger pierced several of their throats. The wizard had a stunned expression as he fell to the ground gurgling and struggling to get the dagger out. His attempts were in vain as a volley of ethereal daggers rained down on him and his comrades.  
Hushed gasps escaped their throats as they looked upwards. An armament of daggers hovered menacingly in the air above them; their purpose was clear as day.

Even in his animalistic form, Bonky was not one to pass up an opportunity when it presented itself. He charged through the bombardment of spells until he pierced their ranks and began to violently throw his body weight in all directions. After the beast got past them it circled around one more time and began to trample over the still dazed soldiers.

"Barrier of blades has been prepared. Now switching to controlling Bonky. Ugh…so not looking forward to this." muttered Iheartz with a hushed voice. He had dealt with controlling Bonky in his bonkers mode before and it was no easy feat.(Side note-Imagine that in his bonkers mode all of his strikes make a Bonking sound ;p) There was simply no reasoning with him as he relied completely on his instincts for fighting when in this form. Thankfully, they had several practice sessions and managed to influence him slightly now.

"Body take over!" All of the muscles in Iheartz's body became frozen and unable to move as his consciousness moved and began to struggle for control over the ferocious bear turned Bonky.

-  
Name: Iheartz  
Level: 212  
Title: the Puppeteer  
Life: 12012 Mana: 20120  
Strength: 333 Dexterity: 999 Wisdom: 1332 Intellect: 2312  
Class: Neuromancer  
Has the ability to mentally attack and fully take control of the opponents body. Effectiveness of control and the power of the opponent (50%, 100%, 200%, etc) depends on skill level and intellect while the duration of control is governed by mana levels. Warning: while controlling others, the neuromancer's own body is put into a form of stasis and will be extremely vulnerable to attacks. In addition to mind control, the neuromancer is also capable of creating illusions, inhabiting inanimate objects, implanting thoughts, and even slight (surface thoughts) mind reading. The average Neuromancer is only capable of controlling a single, normal-leveled mob, with higher level Neuromancers being able to control near-boss level enemies or several different lower class enemies. It is said that an Arch Neuromagus has the ability to take over players, take over boss level monsters, and even permanently animate lifeless objects. However, given that nobody has reached such a level, this information is purely hypothetical.

Note: Neuromancers are extremely vulnerable to interruptions and destabilizations of their mental state. Observation: When I encountered Skyrim, League of Legends, or Moonlight Sculptor, 12012 life was lost, strength was increased by 333, dexterity was decreased by 333, wisdom was halved, and intellect encountered a random shifts.

He rose up on his hind legs to his full height then sent a mallet sized fist colliding into a knight's head before repeatedly stomping and biting into the body of the obviously dead opponent. "Hmm I could get use to this" mumbled a giant flaming bear now possessed by Iheartz.

"Chain lightning! Magic arrow!" shouted several desperate mages

He huddled his body to the ground to shield himself from the attacks. "Annoying gnats…"  
Chaos seemed to break loose as the remaining ethereal daggers descended down from the sky piercing the priest's bodies. They now resembled some kind of porcupine rather than a high priest of Embinyu. Iheartz bit into the dead paladin's leg and reeled his new body backwards then to sent the corpse crashing onto a charging group of barbarians.

"Now, take down that damnable mage!" screeched a soldier from behind Iheartz

From the back! Iheartz turned his body as fast as his massive girge allowed and caught sight of a group of Embinyu warriors charging at his frozen body. He sprinted as fast as his he could, but in the midst of his overzealousness he had overextended by at least 30 feet and left his real body open "crap…not going to make it…."

A steel mace struck Iheartz(original body) square in his back sending it sprawling to the ground. Iheartz's mind was overwhelmed with pain as his body was beaten. Despite Neuromancers overwhelming ability to control objects at will they still had one major weakness. Almost all of their casting spells forced his original body to remain immobile making him a perfect target for the desperate warriors. Every spec of pain that his original body felt was linked directly to his mind and intensified. Iheartz reflexively held his grizzly paws over his head as he reeled from the overwhelming throbbing in his head.

The warrior had a heavy smirk on his face as he raised his mace to deliver the final blow.  
Just then a shadow seemed to leap out of the dark alley and fly towards the attackers.

"Flying jump kick!" his leg landed straight on the paladin's chest but it the heavily armored paladin seemed unaffected. However, this did not deter the man.

The man's shadow seemed to spread and undulate as it encircled the group, then large black hands appeared from their shadows, tying down everyone's legs "Shadow bind! Leech HP! Leech Mana!"

"You bastards are mine now~~!" said an ecstatic Narr-Master/Das Narr

"Little brat! You think you can take us on? Hah! It doesn't matter even IF our legs are tied down!"

"Divine protection! Saints blade!" A searing white flame enveloped the paladin's sword and armor.

"Come, little one I shall-GAH" an armored fist collided with his face before he could finish his sentence.

His perpetrator stood in front of him, circling his wrist in a taunting motion. "You idiots talk too much, if you wanna brawl then let's brawl. No need to waste time talking" Said the smirking fighter

"grr…I'll skewer you on a pike you little runt!"

The warrior forgot all about his broken nose and tried to charge at the man but the shadows continued to tie his feet down and slow him. The paladin swung madly at the fighter in an act of half desperation and half anger. Narr weaved his upper body in a figure 8 motion and landed several strikes on the warrior's ribcage. It didn't seem to have much affect at first but the combination of continuous failed attacks and harassment began to wear the paladins down both physically and mentally.

Sensing that his prey was staggering, Narr decided to "motivate" the man with a few quick jabs at his face.

"Upper cut! Gut buster! Power stomp! Demsey Roll! Falcon punch!(My novel, I want least someone to use a falcon punch : and what followed next can be summed up in this video graciously provided by Narr himself ;p

But the paladins were not disheartened by this flurry of strikes "Die! Eat cold steel! Grr…Why won't you die?"

This cycle of hit, dodge, hit, and taunt continued for some 15 minutes before the paladins finally noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, why aren't you using Saint's blade anymore? Come on, we've got him by the ropes!"  
"Huff…..Huff….It's not that I don't want to…I just…I'm out of mana! What's more, even though he's dodged most of our attacks we've also but there were also several good ones that landed! But look at him! The guy's completely fine!"

Everyone stared at Narr in disbelief. It was true, despite there being lots of cuts on his leather armor; there were no noticeable wounds on him at all.

Narr sauntered up to the badly beaten warriors "Little late in saying this, but my Leech HP skill level is such that even dragon would have trouble killing me =)"

"What…but isn't that cheating….?" Asked one of them weakly

"Cheating schmeating~! Eat my fist! Mwahahhahahhha!" Narr continued to pummel them for another 10 minutes before they finally lost consciousness or fell due to being worn out.

By this time, Iheartz and Bonky had also finished mopping up the other attackers.

The first thing Iheartz said was "We were completely in control of the situation. That was an obvious kill steal."

"Hah like hell you were in control. You obviously overextended and couldn't defend your real body in time."

"Grr…"

"Tell you what, buy me that new sandwich special at the Inn and we'll call it even."

"But that costs 5 gold!"  
"Or I could tell everyone about that time you got drunk and…."

"Ahhhh shhh! Don't say it! Okay I'll buy you the stupid sandwhich, just NEVER mention that again."

"Heh heh fine fine" ahhh nothing's as fun as messing with your friends =)

"For now let's just figure out what these guys want." Turning to face the tied up Embinyu warriors and priests "So…you guys going to tell us what you attacked Seraborg for?"

"Hah don't think you can make us talk so easily! We are proud servants of Embinyu! We never beg for mercy!"

Iheartz sighed deeply, doesn't look like this is going to be easy. Oh well, it's a lot more fun this way.

After cracking his knuckles several times Narr stepped up to the plate "Well your plan failed, now my turn. A few good gut busters oughta make them tell us what they came here for. If not then we'll get to see what they had for lunch."

"Now now, no need to get so violent."

"Pfft you're way more violent than me. Or did you think I didn't see how you bit on the already dead paladins head? But fine, how about trying that new spell you learned recently?"

Iheartz tried to feign ignorance "What new spell?"

"Oh don't even try to lie to me. Phantom leecher, remember? I can see your skill page just fine~!"

"Ugh…but it's an obvious violation of personal privacy!"

"Well, if you won't use the spell then I'll just go with plan B" Narr cracked his knuckles one more time.

"Oh fine…Anything's better than your method…."

"Okay but don't forget to cover your ears, that way it'll keep things neutral."

"Fine…Mind reader!" Neuromancers have the special ability of reading an opponent's mind, however it's limited to reading surface thoughts. Through more training it's possible to delve deeper into the reading. Another method is to ask specific questions to bring said thoughts to the surface and make it easier to read."

"We'll never talk!

Narr began the questioning "Okay then time to begin the questioning. Who was your first love? What's your reason for choosing paladin? Your darkest secret? Most embarrassing moment?" mused Narr

"Wait, what? How does that relate to-"

Iheartz began to mumble indiscriminately "Diana….Wanted to impress a girl but paladins make too little money and got turned down for a knight….Own a life sized hello kitty doll….and suffered a wedgie in 7th grade which have yet to recover from….? What the hell is this crap?"

"Wahhh stop stop! No more!" begged the soldiers as they squirmed and attempted to cover their ears "We were sent by the higher ups to find some kind of book in Seraborg! That's all I know I swear!"

"mm good enough for me but just in case…" said Narr as a smirk crept up onto his face

After finally recovering from the recoil of using Devils pact, Bonky walked in next to them. On one glace he could already understand the situation and the horrible situation the paladins had gotten himself into "err hate to interrupt your fun, but is it okay for all of us to be working together like this? I thought it wasn't allowed to work in groups."

Narr laughed long and hard at his long time friends comment "Ha ha ha….sorry gimme a second, still can't….heh heh~~!"

Still unable to figure out why he was laughing, Bonky just stood at the side somewhat embarrassed.

"Have you forgotten all about Bluehearts class and ability?"

"….Good point…."

A small band of battered Embinyu soldiers marched through the southern streets of Rosenheim toward the Royal Palace. Captain Byron and his paladins had sustained severe injuries in order to get his band into the city but refused to show any weakness to in front of his subordinates. However, the rangers and weakly priests slouched over in exhaustion as they continued their march. They stopped mid-march in an alley as they saw a young girl in a black dress and short purple hair skip on by down the street. She seemed completely unaware of the ongoing battle as she glared yearningly through a bakery shop's glass window. It was a giant cookies and cream ice cream cake the size of Byron's shield. The little girl drooled slightly as she clawed longingly at the window like a little cat.

"No hard feelings miss, but this is war." Said Byron mercilessly as he motioned toward his rangers. The ranger smirked slightly at the easy mark and fired a black arrow at his target.

Bluehearts eyes sparkled as she saw another ice cream container "Oooh, they have black cherry vanilla ice cream to~!" she skipped to the next window just in time as a arrow shattered the glass window she was just at and pierced the cookies and cream ice cream cake from earlier.

"My cake…." Biting back tears Blueheart turned around and yelled "Alright, whoever did that is going to pay! Hurry up and get your butts out here!"

"Haha! Brave words for one so young" said Byron mockingly as he turned to his troops. They all joined in the laughter but soon stopped as a whip streaked across Byron's face and broke his nose.

Still rubbing his nose in pain, Byron said "Fine. No more games. I'll finish you here and now"

Blueheart answered back with a spine chilling glare "That's my line." Her flame became engulfed in flame and danced around her body as she weaved her arms. Dozens of strikes sprung out immediately lighting several of the priests on fire. But the dark paladins weren't completely negligent. They quickly moved into place and formed a wall to prevent any further attacks. From the back the Embinyu rangers began to efficiently and mercilessly fire barbed arrows one after another.

"Tsk!" knowing that she was at a disadvantage Blueheart ducked into a nearby alley filled with crates for cover. "Freaking cheaters….Bringing arrows to a fight…" Her concentration was broken as she felt a sudden in rush of hot air. She lifted her head just in time to see a bright orange ball of orange flame flying toward her. As luck would have it, it missed her by some 5 feet but the explosion of one of the nearby crates sent her body reeling and her head spinning.

Blueheart clenched her fist in anger "Oh for the love of…" She glanced from side to side to keep herself focused and saw a horseless wooden wagon. An idea popped into her head as her lips slowly twisted upwards creating a smile that would make even grown men cry.

"Give it up brat! There's no way one person can win against 10 paladins, 7 wizards, and 3 priests! Not to mention the fact we have more range than you."

"We'll see about that" Blueheart ducked out of the alley and darted toward the nearby wagon while the pig headed paladin was still bragging. Her whip shot out from her side and smacked into the ground below the wagon causing a blinding explosion. The Embinyu paladins looked upwards in fear as a 4 wheeled wagon flew towards them. Some of them managed to roll to the side but the soft hearted wizards who were always under constant protection failed in their mock attempts to escape. A dull crunch and a girlish scream filled the streets as the wagon landed.

A shadow darted out of the dust covered street. In its right hand was a whip immersed in flames and in its left hand was another whip, except this sent out sparks of lightning as it whisked through the air. Sparks of fire and lightning streaked across the downed paladin's armor as they attempted to shield themselves and bring themselves back up to their full height. Sadly, their efforts were all in vain. The lightning whip sent jolts of pain that pierced their armor and paralyzed them at their very nerves, and then the flame whip would cause explosions on their chest which would send them sprawling back on the ground.

"How the hell can she do such complex attacks with a simple whip!" yelled a pained paladin.

*snap* "Wahh my new whip!" cried a very displeased Blueheart

"Now! Quickly! Strike while her whip's broken" *Wham!* "Gah! My eye! My eye! AHHHHH!"

"Not to worry! I have spares!"

"AHHHH my eye! The hell's wrong with you lady! Just how many of those things do you have?" complained the felled warrior

After pondering some time Blueheart decided to reply "Um….About 700 more whips? Hey, what's with those shocked expressions for? Isn't it usual to carry that many? Especially if they're such finely made ones~! I mean, just look at this queens whip! It's a real custom made Steel thorn whip made by that blacksmith Thor! And the best part is, I got it on sale! Haha!"

"…It's definitely not normal to have 700 whips on you." Said everyone present in unison

"Hmph! Like you guys know anything! Hurry up and die!" Blueheart continued to whip the downed opponents. The paladins armor began to groan at the weight of the blows.

"Wahhh stop! Mercy! I give! I give!"

"Give? Give me what? You'll give me all of your items? Okay! Hurry up! Gimme all your items~! Kyahahahhahaha" said Blueheart as she laughed manically "Gimme gimme gimme!"

In a matter of minutes all that was left of the small raid party was a mound of grey flesh. "Peace at last!" shouted one of the dying warriors.

"You're not getting away from me that easily" For a moment Bluehearts whip glowed dark blue pitch black before she struck each of the small grey mounds with her whip.

The grey mounds glowed a light blue and then they slowly took the form of the paladins when they were still living.  
"Eh? I'm still alive? Just what's going on…" asked one of the ghosts. He looked to his sides to see that his comrades were in the same situation as him and trying to figure out just what happened.

"Not quite~!" said a smiling Blueheart under her breath "Chains of despair!"

Black chains sprung out from the earth and tightly bound the ghosts, completely restricting their movement"Wha…What the hell? Let go!" The embinyu soldier writhed in his confines but it was to no avail.

"Yay~! I get new toys" Blueheart began to like a lollipop as she watched the soldiers useless struggle "Okay, time to play dress up. You wear this dress, and you add this make up on to the priest and then…"

"You're not getting away from me that easily" For a moment Bluehearts whip glowed dark blue pitch black before she struck each of the small grey mounds with her whip.

The grey mounds glowed a light blue and then they slowly took the form of the paladins when they were still living.  
"Eh? I'm still alive? Just what's going on…" asked one of the ghosts. He looked to his sides to see that his comrades were in the same situation as him and trying to figure out just what happened.

"Not quite~!" said a smiling Blueheart under her breath "Chains of despair!"

Black chains sprung out from the earth and tightly bound the ghosts, completely restricting their movement"Wha…What the hell? Let go!" The embinyu soldier writhed in his confines but it was to no avail.

"Yay~! I get new toys" Blueheart began to like a lollipop as she watched the soldiers useless struggle "Okay, time to play dress up. You wear this dress, and you add this make up on to the priest and then…"

"No….no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" howled the fallen warrior now dressed in a pink dress.

"You guys have wasted a lot of my time so afterward I'll have all of you help with my hunting~! Don't expect to get a break or go to the afterlife till any time soon~~!" said Blueheart in a childish voice while still licking her lollipop

Off in the distance someone was singing a song

(Whip It  
lyrics modified by roughstar333 ,dedicated to blueheart-chan)

[1st Verse]  
They Told Her Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Her Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Whip It, Just Whip It

[Chorus]  
Just Whip It, Whip It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Her Fight and  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It

[2nd Verse]  
You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
Uhh...  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Whip It, But You Wanna Be Bad

[Chorus]  
Just Whip It, Whip It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Her Fight and  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It

[3rd Verse]  
She's Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
Uhh...  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Whip It, Just Whip It

[Chorus]  
Just Whip It, Whip It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Her Fight and  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It

[4th Verse]  
She Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
Uhh...  
She'll Kick You, Then She Whip You,  
Then She'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Whip It, But You Wanna Be Bad

[Chorus]  
Just Whip It, Whip It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Her Fight and  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It,Just Whip It, Whip It

Most of the lyrics are from the song" beat it " by micheal Jackson

********************************************  
Stats Window!"  
Character Name: Blueheart  
Job: Legendary Moonlight Slaver  
Status: Scary  
Level: 93 (posts)  
Health: 92% active  
Mana: sleep only 4 hours  
Strength: ?  
Dexterity: ?  
Wisdom + Intellect: 22 (ren)  
Fighting Spirit: Obtrusive  
Stamina: ?  
Endurance:  
Charisma:

Skills:

1)(From roughstar) work pressure  
effect= magnifies the power of allies by % depending on the intellect. lasts 1 day  
after effect = power decrease by the % increased for 1 day  
example = my power = 100% ,  
use work pressure increasing up to 75%,  
my power = 175%,  
after a day my power =25%

2(All this till the last one is from V4lkyr3)Pressure - in the face of extreme pressure, give out scary aura, increasing all status by 50%. This particular technique is a must to be activated before others could be used. Lasts for twelve hours.

3)Instant Nagging - Dislikes over hearing what was being said to her resulted in constant nagging, decreasing morale and spirit of any enemies within the radius of 600 yards with constant nagging. Morale and stamina decreased by 60%. Activation only possible after use of 'Pressure'. Lasts for two hours.

4)Tyrant's Glare - Improved version of 'Fighting Spirit'. Works for enemies up to four times the job's current level. Any enemy glared will be half scared to death and unable to move. Activation only possible after use of 'Fury'. 95% chance of paralytic effect, 100% chance of level 3 Slow effect. Level 3 Slow reduces movement speed by 60%. Note: It does not work on enemies with true courage, masochistic personalities and married people. Duration of skill limited by activation of 'Fury'.

5)Fury - Only possible after activation of 'Pressure'. In the face of extreme distress, Legendary Moonlight Slaver shall lose their mind and give out terrible shout. Activating 'Tyrant's Glare' with 'Commanding Voice' or 'Frenzy' and 'Rampage'. This particular skill could be activated indefinitely depending on response of Adrenaline, heartbeat and blood pressure combined with brain wave. 200% increase in all status. Stacks on top of additional status provided by 'Pressure'.

6)Commanding Voice - During activation of 'Fury', it becomes possible to command enemies to Legendary Moonlight Slaver's satisfaction. More complex commands becomes available upon level increase of the skill. Starting with basic commands of 'Sit','Stand','Lie down','Get Lost'. Duration of activation lasts until 'Fury' is canceled.

7)Frenzy - in the face of extreme anger, Legendary Moonlight Slaver shall becomes unreasonable and dance maniacally, increasing agility and chance of evasion by 50%. Resounding shrill laugh will also be emitted automatically, reducing 'Brave' status of enemies up to two times current level of Legendary Moonlight Slaver by 50%. Duration lasts with 'Fury'

8)Rampage - Activates after use of 'Fury' and lasts as long as not canceled. Legendary Moonlight Slaver goes on blind rampage, attacking any moving object within 600 yards vicinity with any weapon on hand. Damage of any weapon used multiplied by six. Impressive bruises will also result when blunt objects or bare hands are used. Impossible physical feats such as 'Helicopter Kick', 'Machine Gun Punch' or 'Rain of Swords' (with afterimages) becomes possible.

9)Depression - Reducing all status by 80%. On the verge of emotional breakdown, Legendary Moonlight Slaver resorted to total self-encapsulation. Activation of 'Lethargy', 'Emotional Trauma' and 'Chilling Sobs' becomes possible. During state of Depression, Legendary Moonlight Slaver takes zero damage from any physical or magical attacks.

10)Lethargy - Experiencing total emotional breakdown, Legendary Moonlight Slaver emitted distinct aura of self-loathing. All movements within 1000 yards radius experience 95% speed reduction. All character within the range of 'Lethargy' will not gain experience, nor able to recover health or mana by items or spells. During the casting, Legendary Moonlight Slaver will not be able to move from the center of the area. Unlimited activation. Cannot be activated at the same time with 'Emotional Trauma' or 'Chilling Sobs'.

11)Emotional Trauma - Reaching state of temporary insanity, Legendary Moonlight Slaver will proceed to latch instantly to a target. The target will have all his equipments automatically unequipped and its level capped at 100 if it is higher. Indefinite casting time. Only canceled upon death of target or removal of 'Depression'. Cannot be used together with 'Lethargy' or 'Chilling Sobs'.

12)Chilling Sobs - Reaching state of total mental abandonment, sobs of Legendary Moonlight Slaver could be heard echoing inside the mind of any character within 1000 yard radius. Once chilling sobs had been applied, it could not be removed until 'Depression' has been canceled. 70% reduction in morale, 30% chance to miss attacks, 30% chance of any spell cast to fail, effectiveness of consumables reduced by 50%. Indefinite casting time.

13)Total Nag - possible to be activated in state of total annoyance. Legendary Moonlight Slaver attained ability to speak at barely conceivable 200 words per minute without stopping for a breath. Limited to 30 minutes only. Activation of 'Random Cast', 'Echo', 'Exploding Words' and 'Deadly Sentence' are possible. Duration increase with more use. Note: Skill causes intense headache to user.

14)Random Cast - Activation possibly only after 'Total Nag'. For the whole duration of 'Total Nag', Legendary Moonlight Slaver will randomly cast spells from all over his body. Level of spells limited level of 'Total Nag'. Beginner for basic Eight element spells up to intermediate level. 25% chance every second. Intermediate for advanced Eight element spells plus advanced holy and darkness spells 50% chance every second. Advanced 'Total Nag' result in constant cast of all advanced eight element spells, holy and darkness spells and one in four chance of random Mass Destruction spells. Cannot be activated together with 'Exploding Words' or 'Deadly Sentence'.

15)Echo - Activates together with 'Total Nag'. Multiplies words said by level of 'Total Nag'. Beginner for two times multiplication, Intermediate for six times multiplication, Advanced for twelve times multiplication. Stacks with 'Random Cast'.

16)Exploding Words - Words formed by Legendary Moonlight Slaver will takes physical shape and adjust depending on mode of language preset beforehand. Up to two hundred languages are possible to be chosen. Words formed will flew in random direction at maximum of 160 degree cone area in front of Legendary Moonlight Slaver. Range limited to 1080 yards. Words explode upon contact with any object it touches. Size and weight of words dependent of level of 'Total Nag' and chosen script beforehand. Beginner yield 20 x 20 cm words with maximum of two kilo in weight. Intermediate yield 30x30 cm words with maximum of four kilo in weight. Advanced yield 50 x 50 cm words with maximum of seven kilo in weight. Hangul script shall be used as a standard. Warning: Do not look to the ground when casting.

17)Deadly Sentence - Finished sentence shall flew in random arcs within 1080 yards range of the caster. Sentences disappear upon injuring three random character or exiting 1080 yards range. Longer sentence resulted in bigger script and larger damage. Higher level of 'Total Nag' resulted in more damage, larger and longer script and more characters injured before disappearing. Damage per sentence proportional to level of Legendary Moonlight Slaver's attack strength, multiplied by length of sentence. Note: Use non-traditional Asian script for best effect. Language could be preset to any of 200 languages Royal Road supports. Note: Unfinished or cut off sentences shall be regarded as 'Exploding Words'

18)(Courtesy of nooborto, namely me ;p) Chains of Despair- Allows the user to enslave the invisible, the intangible. Costs 25 mana every 5 seconds

To anyone who says that Blueheart is not overpowered in the least…-points at all the skills- _

An out of breath Embinyu soldier had rushed to report to their general some news "Sir! There seems to be something coming from the east!"

"Oh that? Pfft it's just a dust storm from the east. There's nothing new at that. Now quit dilly dallying and get back to work!"  
"Yes sir…." Said the dejected soldier "But I somehow get a bad feeling whenever I look at it…."

Coming from the east of Seraborg were large plumes of smoke. One would at first mistake for a dust storm stirred up by the usual winds but if a ranger, elf, or any other person with good eye sight focused closely on the base of the storm they would've been able to make out a set small figures heading toward south of Saraborg.

"Gah! How did I get dragged into all of this!" screamed a man covered in a tattered black robe. "One minute I'm drinking merrily in a bar finally free of that mad man, then all hell breaks loose as Embinyu breaks into Seraborg and I'm forced to lure monsters as part of some elaborate plan!" Jay threw his arms in the air in frustration.

Jay was a master level thief NPC(When Weed went to clear Rodrick's labyrinth he hired Jay to clear the traps. Also used his authority as king of Mora, plus shouts from other angry NPC's to force him to only accept 30 gold as his fee instead of 1500 ;p). He was forced to spend days in the labyrinth often forced to fight for his life and add to the fact that he was getting paid very very little, he decided to go to Seraborg to start a new life. Unfortunately for him, fate/Weed had other plans in store. As soon as the city was under attack Weed found him in the crowd of adventurers who were about to make a last ditch effort to escape, and forced him and two beast riders into luring a band of monsters from Fafnir's pit. Last but not least, he had to do all of this on foot since all of the other horses were taken.

A man to his left was riding a saber tooth tiger named Coco and clinging to him from behind was a woman in a neat blue dress with shoulder length hair with a frying pan in her left hand.

"Oi, Jay hurry it up! If not, then they're going to catch you~!" joked Roughstar while his pet ran circles around the thief.

"I'm deeply sorry for his attitude" said Mizura as she struck Roughstar's head once with her frying pan. She then turned back to Jay and whispered "Come to our dinner party once this is all over, I'm planning on making a great feast for everyone as a celebration."

-  
name:roughstar333  
level: 140  
title: nagging master fame:3.14159265  
life:28312 mana:1212  
strength:619 dextertity:712 vitality:1002  
wisdom:39 intellect:395 spirit:192  
lazyness:372 universal language comprehension :15% lasso mastery:59%  
brainwashing:23%  
class:monster tamer  
(monster tamer : a class that uses chains and quips at the make allies of wild creatures and talk with them.)

Name: Mizura  
Type: Human  
Level: 230  
Job: Professional Housewife  
Health: 1100  
Mana: 230  
Strength: 470  
Wisdom: 620  
Infamy: 1200  
Observation: 1300  
Magic resistance: none  
Cooking : Advanced level 9

Job Description: The professional housewife is a the bane of all working men, part-time working children and procrastinators! They will usually form alliances with other housewives, influencing the decision of the whole district!

Skills:  
- Bring-home-the-bacon: The professional housewife is able to force quests on those around her. The target of this skill will receive a temporary boost in stats, come from the extra motivation. But beware, failure or delay of the quest will cause temporary mental damage to the target, with a temporary stat decrease that's more severe the longer the quest had dragged on. After several failures, permanent stat decreases are possible. Often akin to a form of curse.  
- Gossip: When a group of professional housewives gather together, they are able to influence the direction of the entire district! Through the gossip skill, they are able to by themselves increase or decrease the fame or infamy of the target. For this reason, it is often said that you should never get on the bad side of a professional housewife. It is rumoured that once an adventurer angered a housewife by refusing a quest, and subsequently found himself the target of multiple outlandish rumors that are better not mentioned here.  
- Nag: The sharp eyes of the professional housewife misses nothing! Through this skill, she is able to point out all the faults of the opponent, causing severe mental damage and stat loss! At advanced levels, the nagging ability is so powerful that even monsters who do not understand human language will whimper and quiver from the incessant stream of insults.  
- Pan-handling: Adept in the kitchen, in more ways than one! The housewife is an expert at handling the pot, either for cooking food or beating people into submission. The target becomes more obedient the more this skill is used. Can also be used on pets and other animals. It is rumoured that Weed once came across a professional housewife, who gave him new insight into the art of beating people up.  
Note: There is a chance to reflect magic back at the attacker with a pan, possibility of this happening depends on cooking level.

"Dirty little….You're riding a level 200 Saber-toothed Tiger whereas I'm running! Of course I'm going to be slower!" roared Jay, his face red with anger.

"You mean Coco? Why, she's harmless~! Aren't you a good girl~!" Roughstar began to pet the beast which further infuriated Jay.

"Grr…. Just you wait, when this is all over I'll-"

One of the Minotaur's at his back took a swing at the thief during his moment of distraction but the thief rolled to the side and sprinted even faster. Their mission was to go to the Spider Dungeon, Lair of Litvart, Fafnir's pit and any other nearby dungeons to lure the monsters out. There were thousands upon thousands of Goblins, Kobolds, Cyclops, Spiders, Giant Spiders, and Minotaur's following chasing after the group.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. A few more miles and we're home free!" chirped the Surka. Weed had lent her Cerberus to aid in her important mission of luring monsters. Strangely enough, the pet had taken quite a liking to the monk and gave growls of approval whenever she scratched his airs.

Jay found the monk far more comforting to be with than the beast tamer to his side.

"Heads up everyone! We've reached the attack range! Split up amongst the enemy Embinyu ranks and lure the monsters to attack them!" yelled a now focused Surka

Everyone entered battle mode and readied themselves for the upcoming battle. A majority of the Embinyu forces were currently clashing with the Rosenheim knights and martial artists who had just charged down from Death Mountain. Not to mention that the sounds of clashing metal and surrounding mist served to further hide them from their enemies.

By the time the enemy noticed that monsters had invaded their ranks, it was too late. Their small group of scouts had lured a massive army of some 10,000 beasts from the nearby dungeons. Normally it would be impossible to lure a monster out from its designated dungeon but there are certain conditions that allow this to be possible. One is for a powerful ai(npc/artificial intelligence) to use their authority to draw them out(Ex: Weed used his authority as a death knight to gather undead soldiers from dungeons before). The second possibility of this would be during a major battle like the siege that was happening now. However, since there is no higher authority leading the forces they will just run amok and rampage until they see fit to stop.

A goblin ran up to the first shaman he saw and plunged his crude spear into his back. The mage attempted to channel a spell to escape half out of desperation and the other half out of fear. His plans were disrupted by several more spears from the goblins allies. They laughed joyfully at their luck as they gleaned whatever was on the man's body and continued to stalk around for their next prey.

It didn't take long for the embinyu forces to realize that they had been taken by surprise. After all, it's not that hard to notice an 8 foot Minotaur wielding a giant hammer. The bull spun his weapon once in the air before slamming it madly into the ground but the ranger was quicker. He rolled to the left and managed to land several shots onto the monster's neck. It's body was now adorned with at least 10 steel arrows on its side but the monster showed no sign of slowing down. Rather, it looked more enraged than ever before.

"Stinking cow, know your place!" said the Embinyu archer

"Krugah!" in less than a second the Minotaur lowered its body to the ground and thrusted the soldier's high into the sky. An audible 'splat' could be heard as the body fell lifelessly to the ground. A mighty roar filled the air after the beast vanquished its foe and got ready to continue its rampage. Spells of all kind bombarded the monster's massive body from all angles cutting short his victory cry.

**********************************************  
"Sir! Ikor of infantry unit 8 reporting in! There's a band of monsters attacking from a rear! It consists of 100 minotaurs, some 3 thousand goblins, kobolds, and over 5 thousand spiders!"

A look of dismay filled the old generals face but he managed to hold himself together  
"Damn it…Why now of all times…." Muttered General Norman "Reinforce the rear line with the heavy paladins to hold them back and then bombard the front side with ranged attacks to hold those Rosenheim knights back. Well, what are you waiting for! Hurry up and relay my orders!"

"Ye- yes sir!"

As expected, in spite of being worn out by the long battle, the heavily armored paladins mobilized at in only a few minutes and began to cut down the insects and goblins that had been plaguing their allies. They encircled their foes and used their cross shields to bulldoze their way past the monsters crude weapons and struck out with their swords. There was an occasional arrow from a Kobold or goblin archer but they just ignored it since the attack was more than likely to miss and their well armored bodies would deflect any arrows that did hit. Everything had seemed to be going well for the five Embinyu paladins and they moved out in search of their next prey but the situation changed in an instant as an arrow pierced one of their ally's eyes.

Deep in the mist, hidden from view, was an archer riding a saber-tooth tiger some 80 feet away. "Bulls eye" said Roughstar happily. He keenly continued to observe his prey, making sure to note any gaps or changes in their positioning.

Looking at their friends dead bodies, the paladins quickly entered a square formation with their backs to one another and a shaman at the center. Some of them muttered curses from under their breath but no one broke formation. A green aura extended out from the shaman at the center and covered their bodies. All of their earlier fatigue vanished. Just then, two shadows appeared from above their heads. Steel covered fists and legs flew in all directions, striking the paladins squarely in the back. In that second of relapse, Jay punched a dagger through the shaman's throat before he could utter another spell and the two slipped back into the mists.

Roughstar laughed at this easy game and shot a few more arrows into the mists before turning to the thief "Heeey, Jay! What's take you so long?"

Jay shot a Roughstar a glare just before leaping backwards to dodge an ice spear. A loud explosion rung out as the spell impacted on the ground. Four more paladins rushed at the retreating monk and thief. The lower half of their face was covered by their shields leaving their torso open, but it seemed like they were willing to take a hit if it meant bringing down this duo. Surka decided it was now or never and lunged forward at the attackers. She did a quick summersault and all of her weight struck the top of the shield as she landed on one of the soldiers. The paladin's arm couldn't bear the force of the blow and his shield crashed into his face. Blood poured out from the man's mouth and eyes as he tried to steady himself. There was a flash of light then the paladin fell to the ground with a dagger through his throat.

"Very nice! But I'm already on 14! What's your count, four" yelled roughstar over the horde of enemies.

Another flash of light and a dagger skimmed past Roughstar's face, just several inches away from his eye.

"Oi, watch where you're throwing those things!"

Jay smiled slightly at his teammates misfortune and decided to throw a few more to emphasize his point.

"Will you two stop playing around! We're in the middle of a war here! And Jay, you're the senior mercenary here, show some restraint!" screamed an obviously annoyed monk. Cerberus also threw in a few barks of approval.

"But he started it!" protested Jay

A frightening gear silenced the man and Surka turned to face the animal tamer "Roughstar, hurry up and proceed with the plan to the mountain! You should know full well the importance of this mission."  
"mm…."

All jokes aside, Roughstar was a man of duty. His entire guild had started out in the Rosenheim kingdom and he did not want to lose the city he fell in love with a second time. The future of Serabourg was at stake and he was ready to get serious. Roughstar gave a quick salute to the monk and bounded down into the mists with wild abandon.

Coco darted in and out of the mists and at each interval Roughstar made sure to fire a few steel arrows to pick off his foes.

"Roughstar, over there!" yelled Mizura in a panicked voice. Roughstar followed her gaze and saw a squad of Rosenheim knights engaging with a regiment of Embinyu paladins. The knights seemed to be on the losing end but were backed up by a small group of warriors wearing nothing but their pants and sword. Roughstar gave a nod to Mizura and ordered Coco to head in that direction.

They spotted a lone wizard midway, most likely separated from his company. A quick swipe of the claw from Coco ended his life in an instant. A nearby Embinyu regiment who were hidden by the mists saw this and began to launch arrows and fire balls at the duo. The area around Coco began to crumble at the onslaught of spells and it seemed like they were in for the worse.

Mizura pushed Roughstar to the side with her arm and readied her weapon for an overhead swing. Strangely enough it was the frying pan she normally used to cook food with.

"Hah!" Mizura timed the attack well and the frying pan struck the fireball dead center and for a second there was a flicker of yellow light. Everything seemed to happen in an instant as the fire ball rebounded back at an inexplicable speed and crashed headfirst into the wizard who cast the spell. This was repeated yet again on another spell and the Embinyu soldiers eyes began to show fear. Some of the attacks had managed to bypass her defenses and strike her but it was more distracting than life threatening. Roughstar stared dumbfounded at his companion swatting away lethal spells like a base ball game. Finally noticing Roughstar's gaze, Mizura smiled sheepishly and said "I have an advanced lvl 9 cooking so there's a 90% chance to reflect magic attacks."

Several Embinyu soldiers clustered together. The sight of their downed comrades and the boastful woman who had dispatched them in less than a second had brought doubts to their mind. A loud booming voice ordered them to advance and they reluctantly did so despite knowing it could very well spell their doom.

The pair felt uneasy at this sudden at the sight of 30 paladins rushing towards them. If their enemies were firing spells then they'd have a chance to repel them but now they were enclosed by ongoing battles in all directions and a massive group of enemies were surging toward them.

"Please tell me you have something to get us out of this mess…" Mizura asked nervously as she instinctively tightened her grip on her weapon.

Roughstar scratched his chin before replying "Well…Blueshadow did give me something and she said to use it only in emergencies but…"

His words were cut short by a now enraged Mizura "Emergency? HOW DOES THIS NOT QUALIFY AS AN EMERGENCY?" her hand pointed to the enemy forces now a mere 80 feet away.

"Oh come on! You know full well that all of the "presents" Blueshadows gives are downright crazy! You remember the time she gave Bonky a mushroom for his birthday? He ate it and grew to the size of a house!" yelled Roughstar while throwing both of his hands into the air "Sure it was helpful in combat but we had to pay for the house he destroyed that one time and not to mention the fact that we couldn't enter town lest he accidentally step on someone. Not to mention the costs for his food….Ugh….I don't even want to think about it anymore…."

A low nervous growl from Coco broke Roughstar from his trance. The squad of soldiers were now 60 feet away and closing in.

"Agh… no choice I guess…Please don't be something that blows up…Please don't be something that blows up…" muttered the beast master under his breath.

What he took out was something that shocked everyone. Mizura, Coco, Roughstar, and even some of the embinyu stared dumbfounded at the object. Their lower jaws hung out in their dazed state.  
[After a long while, Mizura finally shook off her stupor a little. "Could this be… No matter how I look at it, this seems to be…a bun?"  
My expression became serious. "No, look more closely: This thing's shape and size all suggest a hidden goodness. With that soft, smooth exterior, that satisfyingly round body, plus that aroma that would make people unable to stop drooling… I don't think it's just a bun. To be precise, it absolutely must be… A MEAT bun!"] (actually most of this next section I copied, if you remember where this is from you are awesome XD)

"What?" Mizura was shocked…and then cuffed me on the head. "Who gives a damn if it is a meat bun or a vegetable bun! The important thing is, why did we get a meat bun, how the heck is a meat bun suppose to save us in this kind of situation!"

What happened next surprised everyone. The meat bun was actually…actually turning around (So a meat bun actually has a front and back?) and was hopping as it turned. Next, a pair of large, watery blue eyes, like those you might see in a cartoon, was revealed to us.  
"A meat bun with eyes…" I was somewhat at a loss as to what to do.  
As befitting a housewife who had experience in all things, she calmly said. "Roughstar, check its stats."  
I reached out and picked up that delicious-smelling meat bun, while fighting back the impulse to eat it…  
Ding! System notice: Please give your pet a name  
…We'll call it Meatbun then! After all, is there a more fitting name?  
Pet owner: Prince | Pet name: Meatbun | Level: 1 | Health: 30 | Mana: 20 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 3 | Physique: 5 | Agility: 10  
(Unbelievable, the meat bun's faster than me?)  
Intelligence: 6 | Willpower: 7 | Wisdom: 10  
"Um….Hello" said Roughstar tentatively

The small meatbuns body began to turn side to side looking around in all directions with it's big blue eyes. In a squeaky childlike voice it said "Mama…Where's mama…." The corners on the edges of his eyes slowly began to water. First it was one tear drop, two dear drops, two faucets, and then finally a pair of giant waterfalls spewing out water wildly.

"Waaah, waaaah…..wuaaahhhh…...waaah!"

Mizura began to panic as the surrounding became flooded at meatbuns tantrum and attempted to calm the child "Um…meatbun chan, we're friends of your mama."

"Re-really?" asked a desperate meatbun, still on the verge of tears

"Yes, really. And we need your help against these bad guys here, okay?"  
"Evil People! There's evil people? Doll jie jie always said bad people should be punished!" Meatbun looked around eagerly with its big watery eyes.  
"Yup, there, right in front." Grabbing hold of Meatbun, Mizura turned him around to face the Embinyu soldiers.  
"Evil People!" Meatbun suddenly broke free from her hand, a bamboo copter appearing on its head as it flew into the sky. After making a seven hundred and twenty degree turn in the air, it shouted, "I stand for love and justice! In the name of Meatbun, I'll triumph over evil!"

"The heck is this meatbun talking about?" Roughstar was hunched over barely suppressing his laughter at the small meatbuns long winded speech

"Love and Justice's Fermentation Final Blow!" Meatbun then closed its eyes tight, looking like it was concentrating as hard as he could, so much so that its cheeks became inflated… No, wait, not only were its cheeks inflated, but its whole body was increasing in size! I watched with a dropped jaw as Meatbun got bigger and bigger, larger and larger. Soon, Meatbun filled the sky like a huge cloud, covering the whole area with its shadow. Weird, how is that Bamboo copter supporting a meat bun of this size?

By this time both enemies and allies had stopped in their tracks and were staring dazedly at the gigantic meat bun in the air. Someone even muttered, "Oh god, how long will it take to finish eating a meat bun of that size?"(Can totally imagine Geomchi and the rest saying this lol)

Just what move is this? I suddenly had a very bad feeling about it and immediately shouted, "Coco, fall back right now!"

But it was still too late as, without any warning, Meatbun fell suddenly from the sky. When it landed there was a massive booming sound and the earth shook as if there was a level nine earthquake. As for me, facing the meat bun wall which was less than five centimeters away, I broke into a cold sweat. What a terrifying blow, not even sparing our allies! If not for my luck, would my body be even five centimeters thick now?[And this ends what I copied from the novel now time to bs the rest :D You'd better be reading this roughstar, think your section's longer than even Blueshadows lol]

Off in the distance a ninja cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled in his loudest voice  
Nooborto: "COME FORTH GIANT MEATBUNBUN FROM THE LAND OF MIZURA'S KITCHEN~!"

After meat bun crashed into the ground everything became covered in a heavy layer of dust. The earth gave way to the enormous weight of the pet further spreading the mist Tori had summoned.

'Oh my god…The heck kind of meatbun is this? Jeez, better warn the others to be careful of Blueshadows "gifts" later' Roughstar thought to himself "Mizura, Coco, where are you guys!"

A weak yet crystal clear voice could be heard past all of the explosions "Here! We're here! Coco's here to but she's injured one of her legs!"

"Hold on, I'm coming over there now!" Roughstar clutched his injured abdomen as he crawled in the direction of his friends's voice. He eventually managed to see the outline of his companions and a sense of relief flooded him. 'Phew, they're really okay but it seems like both of them are going be out of commission for a while. Argh, just how am I supposed to complete the rest of my mission now? This really is unreasonable'

Roughstar was still lost in thought when he heard Mizura yelling something.  
"…Behind…!"

'Eh? Why's she making all those weird gestures for? Hm, behind me?' He turned his head slightly and saw a looming shadow leaping toward him with a heavy mace in hand. A flaming mace swung just inches past Roughstar's forehead as he dropped his body to the ground. He could literally smell his hair burning.

An Embinyu soldier nearly 6 feet tall towered over the startled Beast Tamer. He was well armored but it was obvious that he had suffered a terrible blow. The entire left chest plate of his armor had broken off revealing a gaping wound which was bleeding profusely. None of this seemed to faze the paladin as he marched toward the fallen Beast Master. "Now you die!"

Roughstar could tell that he was at a disadvantage and prepared to draw the hidden dagger he had under his left sleeve. 'If I'm going down I'll make sure to drag you to hell with me'

The large paladin raised his weapon and swung his mace in a large arc, at the end of the semi circle was Roughstar's head. Just then a sword shot out from the corner his eye and collided with the flaming mace causing an explosion of fire but the weapon was stopped nonetheless.

The warrior aptly wielded an Ego sword, a weapon which required at least advanced swordsmanship level 7 and a hefty amount of strength to wield."Hello little one." Was all the man said to Roughstar. For some odd reason his shirt was gone and instead he showed off his ridiculously muscular body. Roughstar found it somewhat annoying that he kept flexing after his victory and contemplated stabbing him out of annoyance but soon thought better of it. The warrior delivered four continuous slashes to the paladin, one to the chest, another to the neck, then legs and lastly a stab through the heart. Any one of the moves was enough to render the paladin helpless, and yet here stood a warrior who could use all of these moves continuously!

"You all are too slow!" shouted the muscular man to 10 other warriors behind him. As expected, they also didn't wear their shirts and possessed a ridiculous amount of muscles although not as much as the first.

Disciple 1: "*Huff* *Huff* Master, you ran to fast…."

Master: "Hah! Looks like you all need more training! Forty laps around the dojo when we get back!"  
Disciple 1: "Guh…."

Master: "Anyway, who's this guy?" The warrior lowered his sword and pointed at Roughstar menacingly. "He doesn't look like an Embinyu warrior. He's far too thin and weak, almost like an elf."

'Oi, I'm plenty built for someone my age! It's you guys who are stupidly muscular!' is what Roughstar wanted to shout.

Disciple 3: "Hmm well according to his armband he's part of the mercenary force that Rosenheim hired at the plaza earlier. Eh? Hold on a sec…That dagger you have there…Is it a Grimtooth?" asked the man tentatively

"Um….Yes?"

The warriors face began to shift between expressions of shock, happiness, and light laugher as he gripped his stomach. The man turned to the first warrior, presumably his superior officer, and yelled out "Master! This man's a Beast master! Look, the dagger he has is a quest only item which is given to those who finish the beast master quest! He can help us!"

Geomchi didn't understand why his student was so ecstatic about finding such a person "Beast master?" He stopped and examined the boy one more time "How could such a weak looking person possibly help us?"

Roughstar almost lashed out at the warrior for having insulted the hard earned class which he had poured his blood, sweat, and tears into getting. The total amount of time that it took for Roughstar to finish the job change quest was one week. Unbelievably enough, this was the fastest record to date. The reason it took so long was because the last part of the quest involved hunting and slaying a Bali, a level 70 red faced ape with white fur, that roamed the forest of death. The problem was not fighting the creature but rather finding him in the vast forest. It took 4 days nonstop to track the cautious beast and another 3 days of waiting for him to come out of its den.

Geo3chi didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his master's comment. It was Geomchi himself who had given him the task of finding a beast master to assist in their "quest" and now he had forgotten about it completely. He would've face palmed himself or smacked his head against a tree if not for the fact that Geomchi did this several times before. Finally breaking the silence  
"Master, do you remember what Succubus's are?"

"Of course I do!" responded the man proudly, even slamming his fist on his chest "A Succubus is female demon who visits men in their dreams. They have ample breasts, generous curves, and long slender legs, are lightly dressed and possess exotic devil wings to boot! They're the number one gothic beauty that every man would be willing to sacrifice a limb to meet!" Geomchi and the rest of the martial artists began to drool as they became lost in their own imagination.

"You forgot to mention the part where they suck out your life force until you die…" muttered Roughstar beneath his breath

"So what does a beast tamer have to do with a Succubus?"

This time Geo3chi face palmed so hard that it left a giant red imprint on the front of his face. *Sigh* "The problem with meeting a Succubus is that they're creatures of the night. They have a natural stealth ability which makes it next to impossible to find them. Even if we do somehow miraculously managed to find them we would need to somehow trap them since they have the ability to teleport away from us." His reply was strict and to the point of it being cold.

"What! I never heard about that! So how do we meet a Succubus?"  
Many of the martial artist's presents began to yell out complaints and chuck items and Geo3chi like little kids.  
"Solve it!"  
"You're the brains, do something!"  
"I want to meet a Succubus!"

Barely suppressing his Anger, Geo3chi rubbed his temples and said through clenched teeth "That's why we need to have a beast tamer. They specialize in tracking and their grimtooth dagger has the ability to suppress several monsters' abilities, such as the teleport I mentioned earlier. It's for this reason I've been reading on the royal road website for the past week rather than training…Because it'll be impossible to meet a Succubus unless we have a beast tamer with us." Geo3chi caught one of the shoes that was thrown at him midair and chucked it at one of the martial artists who were still complaining.

It seemed that the martial artists finally understood what Geo3chi was trying to say because in the next second they all rushed towards Roughstar and bombarded him with words of praise and pleas.

"Brother, your back must be aching. Let me massage it for you!"  
"Would you like anything to eat?"  
"Please help us meet a Succubus brother!"  
Geomchi was the loudest of them all "Brothers, we must protect this man with our lives!"  
"Yes sir!"

'What the heck is wrong with these guys…So weird…' Roughstar thought to himself. He would have run off if not for the fact they swarmed him from every direction. Roughstar tried to weasel his way out of the martial artists firm grip "Um…Sorry guys, but I still need to help my friends with the siege. Every monster slain means another gold coin in my pocket!"

Unfortunately, all of the martial artists tightened their grips and refused to let their key to meeting a Succubus get away.

"Ugh….How's about we have a contest then?"

"Hm? A contest?" asked a curious Geomchi

"Yes, a contest. We'll compete with a killing contest where each enemy slain counts as a point. The one with the most points wins. If I lose I'll help you with your quest, but if I get to go free and all of you give me your current kills during the siege. Sound fair?"

Geomchi burst into a fit of laughter as he clutched his stomach "Hahaha! You must be quite confident. Very well, I accept. But I'll tell you this now. I've never once lost in a killing contest." Replied the warrior with a smirk on his face.

Roughstar did not back down and instead returned the insult with his own smirk "What a coincidence, neither have I." He knocked his arrow back and fired it into the mists. Geomchi looked on in wonder but was shocked to see that it had cleanly pierced an Embinyu shaman's neck. Blood continued to pour out from the wound like tap water.

"Grr…Don't think I'll lose that easily!" Geomchi sprinted into a group of 5 unsuspecting embinyu soldiers and began to systematically hack away at their bodies, ignoring his own wounds. "Hah, that makes 5!"

"Yes, yes, I've already reached 8 while you were toying with your foes." Said Roughstar in a relax tone. He fired another set of arrows while he was talking to Geomchi.

"What? Grrr…" The martial artist hefted his sword and began to search out more of his prey. Suddenly a frightening below rung out across the battle field and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. Everyone turned their heads to see a towering elephant with two huge tusks being ridden by a tattooed man and several cloaked archers.

Roughstar 1:04- "Challenge accepted"

1:08 "Fuck yeah"

Geomchi wasn't willing to let his victory go though "That still only counts as one!"(1:11)

************************************************************  
At this time scribes, psychics, gypsies, and seers from all over the world were plagued with horrible nightmares. They shared images of the world coming to an end, figures of monsters running amuck, and the shadow of a ruthless tyrant who would slay his enemies by the thousands with one swing of his sword. A bright light flashed upwards from the crevice of the undead dragon and an eerie calm spread across the battlefield. It was the calm before the storm.


End file.
